The Game After
by Kirigaya-Asuna54
Summary: Read about the antics and events that happened between Phantom Bullet and Caliber, in-game and in real life! Following Kirito, Asuna, and everyone else in the series! Warning: A lot of fluff! Updated every Tuesday!
1. A New Sword

CHAPTER 1

**A/N: Okay, so this will be my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter story! The time frame of this will take place after Phantom Bullet but before Caliber (If you don't know what that is; go read the light novels or something that'll help you understand) so that's like a two week time frame. I will incorporate A LOT of characters so be warned, but they will all be of the series. No OC. This was made possible by Knowledgeseeker66's advice so go read his stories! Also this is dedicated to Bashabuttonstorys for awesomeness as a person, and for all the stories written, so go read those as well! Without further ado, chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>"Duck!" Kirito screamed at the Undine healer with long flowing blue hair. The girl with lightning fast speed with a rapier in hand did just as he said, barely managing to dodge the monster's katana. She jumped back to stand next to Kirito, looking at him with eyes the color of two clear pools of water.<p>

"Thanks Kirito-kun, now let's beat this monster!" Asuna said with an energetic attitude. He nodded and fixed his grip on the black sword in his hand, recently forged by the leprechaun blacksmith Lisbeth, and charged at the monster.

Earlier, he had received the sword from the blacksmith as a gift, claiming that since he no longer had the sword Dark Repulser, he needed one that would be better than the current great sword he had. Asuna had offered to help him get used to the sword and he had agreed, unknowing of the way she thought she would help him get used to the sword.

"Switch." Asuna said to Kirito as he finished slashing a fourth of the monster's HP, sending it to late green. Kirito moved back and saw his in-game wife fighting in a way that showed exactly why she was given the name, Berserker Healer. The way her rapier moved with rapid movement and accuracy made him watch in awe, just as he did in old Aincrad, in the boss fight of the first floor and the ones after.

The monster they were fighting was almost indescribable. The form its body was contorted with battle scars and mixed with too many animals that it was hard to see what it mainly was. At most, you could tell it was humanoid for the fact it had arms and legs, and able to hold a katana. The head was that of a bird, with arms covered with reddish-black fur with some scales sticking out. On its back was for large spider legs sticking out, and its legs were covered in a sort of metal chain-link mesh that made it impossible to attack its legs. Its name was Samurai Beast, standing at three meters tall with a width of one meter.

'Why Asuna wanted to help me here, I'll never know...' Kirito thought as he was about to call a switch.

Originally, Asuna was planning on just sparring with him until she got an idea. She remembered that Kirito always got used to something fast when in a sudden situation, whether in SAO or ALO, so she brought him to the Imp territory of Alfheim. They were currently in a cave of the zone, and since many of the monsters in this area are somewhat unknown, Asuna thought it best to take Kirito here so that he could get used to the new weapon forged by Liz faster.

'I hope Kirito-kun understands why I brought him here' she thought as she gave a combo of stabs and slashes at the monsters bare chest.

"Asuna, switch!" She heard from behind and prepared to retreat, until something unexpected happened. She tried to dodge, but failed as an arrow hit her right shoulder, making the wound leak virtual blood while flinging her to one of the cave walls.

"Asuna!" screamed a concerned Kirito as he ran to her, completely ignoring the monster and dropping his sword. He crouched down as soon as he was near her, and saw her HP in the yellow zone and dropping slowly. He pulled the arrow out of her shoulder, making Asuna wince slightly. She sat up and looked and the situation in the way that resembled the way when she was the sub-leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath, a pure strategic gaze.

'Doomed' was Asuna's first thought as she saw the monster a few feet away and Kirito without a sword. To top it all off, the monster had minions coming out from the shadows of the cave. Smaller versions of the monster came out with crossbows at hand instead of the katanas.

Standing up, with the help of Kirito, she gripped more firmly the rapier in her right hand. Kirito, seeing what his partner was planning immediately, held her back by her shoulders, making a confused look to appear on her face. He shook his head and gave her a smile, to which she understood completely. She sheathed her rapier and took some steps back and let Kirito fight all the monsters, despite her better judgment.

The Spriggan quickly dashed to where his sword was, grabbing the hilt of it, and ran to the main monster, Samurai Beast. Every fiber of Asuna wanted to help Kirito but she knew that he had something planned, but she didn't know if it was good or bad considering the reckless way he fought.

'I'm going to pray that this works.' Kirito thought as he charged the monster. Raising the sword high as he ran, he suddenly dug the sword into the ground and flung himself over the beast, sword still in hand.

'This idiot!' Asuna thought as she saw yet another one of her in-game husband's foolhardy, thoughtless, and irresponsible actions. She had thought that he would take the monster head on and somehow he managed to do something that, yet again, managed to shock her, even though they have been together for quite some time. 'I guess this aspect of him will always stay the same when it comes to Kirito-kun.' she thought as she watched him with a hopeless smile on her face.

Kirito had managed to fling himself over the monster and was now standing on its back waiting for the moment to come. The smaller monsters were beginning to take aim at him. Kirito narrowed his eyes, hidden behind his long hair, and began to look for the correct timing. Asuna held her breath, unknowing of what he plans to do. The moment finally came for Kirito to implement his plan.

Kirito jumped in the air again, just enough so that he didn't hit the roof of the cave, and landed on the head of the demon, sword first. Just as this happened, all the crossbows went off hitting the beast in the back. Asuna's eyes grew large when she saw what Kirito was trying to do.

'Weaken the monster with the weapons of its own minions... Kirito-kun I'm going to hug you then punch you for doing something so stupid.' she thought as Kirito was sliding down the monster with his blade in the beast's body. The damage Asuna had dealt to it managed to slice another fourth of its HP, and the damage sustained by the arrows sent the rest of its health to late yellow, with it in the verge of being in the red zone. The damage that Kirito was dealing now was astounding, now the HP of the Samurai Beast was in early red and dropping. The monster would have exploded into polygons had one thing not happened.

'Damn it!' Kirito thought as he was thrown into the cave wall on the opposite side of Asuna. 'Why did I forget about the spider legs?' he thought as he checked his own health and saw it in early yellow. Asuna saw this and immediately wanted to go to him, but just as she moved, an arrow hit her again, this time in her stomach, making her fall to her knees and bowing her head down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER! How did you like the first chapter? Sorry about the cliffhanger but I was reading House of Hades when writing this and I got inspired by Uncle Rick to do a cliffhanger. If I get more than 4 positive reviews then I'll post the next chapter next week. Sorry about any grammatical errors or OOC-ness in the chapter. Review if you liked it or review if you didn't, I could use the feedback! **


	2. No Harm

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! As promised in the previous chapter, there were more than 4 positive reviews so here is the second chapter, but first…**

**Guest(s) - Thank you for the reviews and I would PM you this but it's a guest review…**

**Awesome Guest- Thanks to you as well for the review! The thought think was something I'd thought I'd change since I have seen a lot of stories with italics in it. I also love Bashabuttonstorys so I know how you feel *fangirls on the floor* and don't worry, I didn't forget Sinon/Shino!**

**And finally…**

**Bashabuttonstorys, Agent 94, and KaiserNight- PMed this already but, thank you! **

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>"ASUNA!" Kirito screamed as he saw his beloved hit and collapsing. Ignoring the fact that he was still weak from the attack, he tightened his grip on his sword and charged the minions, his vision tinted slightly red at the edges from anger. Within seconds, the air was filled with the floating fragments of polygons that used to be the minions. He turned to the monster and once again charged.<p>

Looking up, Asuna saw the air filled with polygons and Kirito charging the monster headfirst. 'What happened in the few seconds I look down to my wound?' Asuna asked herself. Asuna had looked down to her wound immediately after hearing Kirito scream her name, wanting to take out the arrow that was lodged in her. She then looked at her HP to see if there was any status like poison but she saw none. When she saw this, she looked up to see if anything had happened to see a scene that confused her.

No one word could describe the mixed emotions of rage and vengeance that Kirito felt. As he was charging towards the beast, he remembered a sword skill he used to do in SAO and decided to replicate is actions. Kirito moved his sword slightly downward and continued with his charge until he was some feet from his target. Just as he was under the head of the beast, he jumped and brought the blade into contact with the face of the beast and dragged it into a downward slash, causing is HP to quickly diminish. Asuna gasped slightly as she saw what Kirito had done, he had used managed to almost perfectly replicate the sword skill Sonic Leap. The air was once again full of polygons and the threat was gone, Kirito took some steps back and feel backwards on the cave floor.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna said in a panicked tone as she ran to him. She worried that he might have fallen unconscious from the fight, just as he had done fighting Gleam Eyes on floor 74. Before she even reached him, Kirito sat up looking straight at Asuna with a dazed, but goofy grin on his face. She quickly embraced Kirito in a death grip, not wanting to let him go. A small chuckle escaped Kirito's lips at Asuna's hug.

As she heard this, Asuna remembered what she was going to do to Kirito for doing something so stupid. She let Kirito out of her death grip and brought her right fist back, prepared to send it flying to Kirito's face. Kirito moved faster, quickly claiming her lips with his. Asuna's face turned a deep shade red at the sudden action, but returned the affection and let her hand drop. When they parted, their foreheads were pressed together, both of them with blushing faces and small smiles.

"I'm glad you're safe Asuna." Kirito said, breaking the silence between them. Hearing this, a question popped into Asuna's head.

"Kirito-kun, why is it that you wanted to fight all the monsters by yourself? I could have helped, you know." Asuna asked him as she moved her forehead away from his to look at his face more clearly. Giving a sheepish smile, he looked into her eyes, onyx locking with cerulean, and answered her honestly.

"Well, during the fight when you got hurt, all I could think about was protecting you. Even if our real lives aren't at risk anymore, I'm still going to protect you no matter what." as he said this, Asuna could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes and she embraced Kirito again, fighting the urge to let them overflow from her eyes. Another question appeared in her mind as she thought back to the battle.

"Is that why you went insane and fought all of the minions at speed almost as fast as mine?" she questioned him. He looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Well, that's part of the reason why." he grabbed her hand and held it in his before continuing.

"When I saw you fall to the ground from the arrow, all I could think of was getting revenge at whomever and whatever hurt you. I wanted to keep you save and rip apart anything that tried to harm you. As long as I'm here, I won't allow any harm to come your way if I can stop it. Nothing will ever happen to you because I love you, Asuna." he stated clearly with confidence in his voice and a look of pure love in his onyx eyes.

Asuna made no effort to contain her tears of joy, and she allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks as she grabbed Kirito's face in her hands and kissed him, slipping her arms around his neck and as his arms went around her waist. They stayed that way for some time, in each other's embrace, not acknowledging the world around them or the fact that a monster could spawn at any moment. They could only concentrate on their significant other in that moment. When Asuna got a message, they finally broke apart with an evident blush on both of their faces, from the kiss and the lack of air they had. She checked her messages to see who it was that had interrupted them in such a sweet moment, when she saw what the message said.

SENDER- LISBETH

Asuna, I was just wondering if Kirito had gotten used to the new sword yet.

He probably has knowing him, but I felt a need to ask, my pride as a blacksmith is on the line!

Anyway, answer when you can.

Come to my shop later!

I have a surprise for you as well!

Liz out!

As Asuna read the message she couldn't help but begin to laugh. She had forgotten that the whole reason they had gone to the Imp territory today, was to get Kirito used to his new sword. Kirito looked beyond confused at the laughing Asuna in front of him, wondering if the moment they just shared caused her to be just a bit too lightheaded. She saw the face on him and quickly put the message on visibility mode for him to see. Not long after Kirito read the message, the laughs of the couple echoed though the cave so much that it could be heard from the entrance of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And scene! Sorry of anything is wrong or of anything like that (OOC, grammar errors, etc.) Review you opinion, whether it be good or bad, feedback is always welcomed! Until next week! **


	3. A Note

**A/N: Okay so the last chapter will probably be the worst chapter since I gave up on rewriting that like 5 times… but I will eventually rewrite it! Thank you for all the reviews, the feedback is wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>The young couple quickly made their way out of the cave and to the World Tree, to where Liz's shop was set up in Yggdrasil City. Kirito held on tightly to Asuna's hand as they walked down the path. Asuna felt a small thing, pestering her, in the back of her mind like she was forgetting something. It bothered her immensely, since she hated when this happened.<p>

They walked to the edge of Imp territory to begin their flight to Liz's shop, until Kirito looked to his left. A tall tree was some ways away from the path that they had been walking. Upon seeing this, Kirito's face grew a devious smile as an idea formed in his mind. Asuna, having seen the look on his face before, grew wary of what might happen and began to run from him.

Or at least she tried too.

Kirito, activating his wings at the same time, quickly wrapped his arms around Asuna's waist and flew both of them to lay under the shade of the tree.

"K-Kirito-kun! W-what about going to Liz's shop?" she asked in her usual flustered manner as she turned around to look at him. He held her close from her waist, and pressed their foreheads together before he answered.

"We still have time so can go later, besides look at the weather. What does this remind you of?" he asked her. She looked around and took inventory of her surroundings. The clear blue sky of Alfheim mixed with the rays of the sun, the breeze coming from the forest, and the way the shade of the tree fell on the grass seemed perfect for a certain activity.

"Ah, so you intention becomes clear. You want to take a nap, right?"

"Is there anything better to do when the weather is this good? I'd rather take a nap with you right now then do anything else." Asuna blushed again as she heard Kirito say those words, but she nodded in agreement and snuggled into Kirito's chest. With his head placed on top of hers, the couple fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>30 Minutes Later<p>

Sinon made her way down the path, heading to the entrance of Imp territory's many caves when she felt a prickly feeling in the back of her neck. She had that feeling back in GGO, when other people were close by. She sensed two people, but something about the presence of the people felt familiar. She walked in the direction of the people, a little ways off the path that she was following, and when she found the two, she just barely managed to contain her laughter.

What she saw was Asuna and Kirito asleep in each other's arms. She couldn't help but want to laugh at this. She remembered what Lisbeth had told her back in her shop earlier that the couple had gone to train.

'Some training.' Sinon thought to herself.

She opened her menu, taking a piece of parchment from her items list and wrote a message on it. She walked over silently to the tree the couple was under and took one of her arrows from her quiver, and stabbed the parchment to the tree and walked back to the path, grinning slightly as she continued to the Imp territory for her training.

* * *

><p>10 Minutes Later<p>

Asuna opened her light blue eyes and looked up at the sleeping face of Kirito. She remembered when back in Aincrad, she had always woken up before Kirito so that she could stare at the cute and naive face that he had in his sleep. A smile immediately formed on Asuna's face and she closed her eyes for a bit, wanting to just lay there with Kirito. When she opened her eyes again, her gaze drifted upwards, noticing something on the tree that hadn't previously been there when they feel asleep. As Kirito began to stir from his sleep, her eyes went back to his face, and when his eyes opened, his onyx eyes locked with hers,

"Good Morning, Kirito-kun." Asuna said with a bright smile, breaking the silence. He smile back and kissed her forehead, bringing a light pink color to her cheeks.

"Morning" he said. The both of them sat up, Kirito trying to stifle his yawns, and Asuna fixing her blue Undine hair. Kirito finally took into notice what was on the tree.

"Asuna, was that there before?"

"No, it wasn't. What do you think it is?"

"It' a… paper?"

"Huh?"

Kirito stood up and walked to the arrow, wanting to see what the paper had written on it, with Asuna doing the same. When they came to the tree, Asuna pulled the arrow out and Kirito quickly caught the paper.

"It's a note." He said to Asuna, who had a questioning look on her face.

His eyes scanned the paper quickly and they grew as he continued to read. He handed her the paper with an evident blush on his face, not meeting her eyes in embarrassment.

'Why, just why did that have to happen?" Kirito asked himself as he handed the paper over to Asuna.

'Just what would make Kirito-kun so flustered?' she thought before she began to read the paper.

Asuna, Kirito.

I walk into the Imp territory and just what do I happen to find? You two asleep under a tree.

Lisbeth told Silica and I that you were going training today when we were in her shop earlier.

You two sure have weird training.

I'm leaving this as a warning not to do this again since if anyone else saw this they would take pictures and mention this for years to come.

Be glad I didn't bring Silica with me.

-Sinon.

Asuna's cheeks were reddened by the time she finished reading the second sentence. Sinon had seen them sleeping together under the tree. Both of them thought that this was just about the worst thing to have happened in that moment.

'She is right about one thing, I'm glad she didn't take Silica with her' Asuna and Kirito thought at the same time. The youngest of the group would most certainly do exactly what Sinon said and mention it forever and probably tell all of their friends, whether it be online or real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a bit too much fun to write. I said Sinon would be in it and she is! Again, sorry about any OOCness, grammar errors, and anything along those lines. Till next week! **


	4. The Two Sylphs

**A/N: Thank you people for all of the reviews, they are seriously helping! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy… *rubs hands together evilly* I seriously had too much fun writing these.**

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>After the embarrassment that they went through, the Undine and the Spriggan quickly flew to Yggdrasil City. The couple landed on the edge of the city and began to walk to Lisbeth's shop, hand in hand.<p>

"Hey Asuna, what do you think the surprise for you is?" Kirito asked her.

"Hmm, knowing Liz it could be anything... I'm just going to hope it isn't scary." Asuna replied, shuddering at the thought. Kirito smile and tightened his grip on Asuna's hand slightly.

"If that happens, I'll be there to comfort you." Kirito said to her. She smiled at his words.

"Aw, Kirito-kun. That deserves a kiss." she said as she planted her lips on his cheek. Kirito's face turned red at the sudden affection, and he looked away as they continued walking.

Normally the city would be filled with a lot of players of all of the races, but today the street were empty, empty enough to be noticed by them.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Asuna asked Kirito.

"I don't know, maybe an event that we don't know about is happening?" he asked before they were surprised by the beaten form of Recon landing from the sky. He had fallen just in front of them, HP low and virtual blood on his torso from whatever had hurt him. Recon opened his eyes and saw Kirito and Asuna in from of him.

"Kirito! You have to help me! She's your sister, so you can stop her!" he said before he scrambled to his feet and began to run away as fast as his agility stats let him.

'Sister? Lyfa did that to him!? What did he do to deserve that!?' both Kirito and Asuna wondered upon hearing Recon's words. Before either of them could ask one another what they thought happened between those two, Lyfa finally made her way into this strange scene.

"RECON, GET BACK HERE!" Lyfa screamed at the running Sylph after landing some feet from the couple. The face Lyfa had on was one Kirito had seen before, it was a mix of anger and embarrassment.

'Last time I saw a person with a face like that, it was when that incident with Asuna happened at the teleportation gate on floor 74…' Kirito thought as Lyfa was about to pull out her sword from its sheath, until she saw them. A surprised look overcame Lyfa's face as she spotted Kirito and Asuna.

"Lyfa-chan, what did he do to you that you feel the need to hurt him?" Asuna asked before Kirito could. The look Lyfa previously had returned, and her hand took place on her sword hilt again.

"I'll explain it AFTER I kill him!" Lyfa said as she ran to chase after Recon. Kirito quickly wrapped his arms around Lyfa's shoulders to stop her, taking her sword away and throwing it to Asuna who caught it agilely.

"No! Let go of me, Onii-chan! Recon has to be punished!" Lyfa kept on screaming while kicking in Kirito's arms. Kirito looked to Asuna in hope of answers but all he got in response was a shrug. He sighed and they now dragged Lyfa with them to Lisbeth's Arms Shop, in hope of some answers. As they walked into the store, they were quickly greeted by Liz.

"Hey Asuna, Kirito. I ju-" Liz stopped talking as she saw the annoyed girl in Kirito's arms.

"Uh Liz, do you think you could help us so that Lyfa-chan could tell us what happened between her and Recon?" Asuna asked her best friend. Even though she was somewhat confused by the situation, Liz agreed nonetheless.

'Oh god, what new drama did they bring to my store!?' Liz thought as Kirito and Asuna dragged Lyfa deeper into the blacksmith shop.

Liz took the small stool she kept in the corner and placed it in the middle of the shop. Kirito then placed Lyfa on the stool. She now only had a pout on her face with a tint of pink on her cheeks and her eyebrows furrowed.

'I wonder what Recon did that made Lyfa-chan that way?' Asuna thought to herself before they begun to question Lyfa. 'I know that Kirito-kun has done many things to get me angry, but not enough to want to kill him.'

"Are you going to explain what happened?" Kirito asked the young Sylph. Lyfa looked down to the floor of the blacksmith shop, apparently now interested in the stone underneath her. Asuna finally took into notice Lyfa's actions, the way she looked away from a person's gaze with a shade of red on her face… she was embarrassed. Asuna recognized those things from when Kirito was like that.

"Um... It's just that Recon... Ugh, I'm going to strangle him when I see him!" Lyfa said as she shot up from the stool. Asuna and Liz quickly put a hand on one of Lyfa's shoulders, pushing her back in her previous sitting position in the stool. Asuna crouched down to see Lyfa, face to face.

"Lyfa-chan, maybe we can help you. Just tell us what happened and maybe we can do something about it." Asuna told the younger girl. Lyfa's gaze switched between the three of them and sighed in surrender.

"Recon and I… we were in the neutral territory near Sylvain, just fighting against some mobs since we were trying to improve his fighting skills. Recon finally managed to defeat a high leveled one without any help and..." she looked to the floor again before continuing with her tale,"... he… flew up to me and kissed me..."

"..."

The three, Asuna, Kirito, and Lisbeth, didn't know how to respond to what she had said. Kirito was the first to break the silence in the shop. Unfortunately, it was with laughter. Lyfa hid her face in her hands upon his reaction. Liz turned her face away from Lyfa, and she covered her mouth with her hands to hide her growing smile. Asuna was the only one that didn't react in an offending way, at least not on the outside. Internally, she was exactly like Kirito.

"Lyfa-chan, I know EXACTLY how you feel." she turned to look at Kirito, "your brother does those types of things a bit more then I would like as well." She finished and saw the sheepish smile he gave her before looking away, with sudden interest in the wall. Lyfa finally took her hands away from her face to look at Asuna.

"Then what should I do? I'm confused as to what is going to happen with our friendship, Asuna-san." Lyfa asked with a pleading face, wanting an answer desperately. To this, Liz surprisingly answered.

"It's simple Lyfa; you just have to talk to each other about your emotions."

"E-EMOTIONS!? W-WHAT EMOTIONS!? WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT EMOTIONS!?"

Kirito chuckled as he saw Lyfa get hysterical at Liz's response. Asuna elbowed him slightly, not wanting him to be rude in his sister's intense moment of panic. He spoke up after the jab to his side.

"Look, didn't you already know about how he felt? It's no surprise that he did that, it would have happened eventually. Wait, this explains why you're embarrassed but that's not really enough to kill him… did something else happen?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I seriously couldn't resist writing this. Once again, sorry about any OOCness, grammar errors… you know what I mean. Till next week! **


	5. The Something Else

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! And here's the continuation of last week's chapter! Now here comes the most depressing moment for a fanfiction author, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

The silence coming from the young Sylph girl was all the confirmation that Kirito and the other two girls needed. Recon had done something more, something that made Lyfa mad enough to want to kill him, apparently.

"Well, go ahead and spill or we could just go to Recon and ask..." Liz said in an attempt to get Lyfa to confess what happened. In all of them, besides Lyfa of course, their curiosity was at its peak, wanting to know what happened, besides the kiss.

"... Well... He..." Lyfa fell silent, seemingly too mortified to even answer. Her hands went back to cover her face, not wanting to see them.

'How could Nagata-kun be so stupid!?' Lyfa asked herself as she contemplated how to tell her friends.

"Come on, how bad could it be?" Kirito asked her, in hope of receiving an answer from the girl.

"HE SENT ME A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL! THAT'S HOW BAD IT IS! "Lyfa screamed at him with her hands still on her face. Silence ensued when she finished, which didn't last long. The shop was filled with the laughter of all three players now, with a flustered Lyfa just sitting there.

"God, this is something I can make fun of for a good amount of time." Liz said, making the laughter even stronger in the room and Lyfa's blush to deepen more. When their laughter finally died down, they apologized to the young girl in green before continuing with the conversation.

"This just shows that Liz is right, you have to talk to each other about your feelings. Tell me Lyfa-chan, what are your feelings towards Recon?" Asuna asked her. Lyfa just continued to hide her face in silence.

"Wait! Is your fight what caused all that commotion in the streets? Is that what made everyone leave? To go to watch the spectacle Recon and you made?" Liz, still slightly giggling, asked the girl on the stool. This caught the attention of Kirito and Asuna. When they had been walking to come here, before Recon landed in front of them, they had all been wondering what happened to the people.

"Unfortunately... Yes... and Asuna-san, to answer your question... I have no idea." Lyfa finally managed to say.

"Well, it's a start. This is why you two need to talk", Asuna tightened her grip on Lyfa's sword as she said this, "and I'm not giving this back until you do."

"B-but... fine. But what do I tell him if I don't know what I feel?" Lyfa asked with a pleading look in her eyes. Asuna's eyes turned to Kirito.

"W-what? W-why are you giving me that look?" he asked nervously.

"I figured you could answer since you were in that situation as well, Kirito-kun." Asuna said with a teasing tone in her voice. Kirito's face turned red, while a questioning look overtook Lyfa's face.

"Onii-chan in the same situation... What do you mean Asuna-san?"

"Well, when your brother and I were in old Aincrad, he had a difficult time saying how he felt about me since even he didn't know." Kirito started to step slightly towards the direction of the door until Asuna grabbed him by the sleeve to stop him from leaving.

"Is that true? Were you in the same situation? Because Asuna-san is right, you could help me Onii-chan!" Lyfa said with a new tone, one filled with an eagerness to have answers. Kirito sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, it's true. B-but in my defense, I was never good with my feelings in the first place!"

"Get on with it! I need help!"

"Right, well, when I realized I loved Asuna, it was when I was about to die a couple times... all I could think about was Asuna and wanting to be with her." he said while he ran his right hand through his raven hair, not looking at any of them. Asuna's heart gave a squeeze when he mentioned almost dying, but her heart skipped a few beats when he said he only thought about her during those moments.

"Are you saying I should risk my life?" Lyfa queried with a questioning look.

"W-what? N-no! That's not what I meant... How to put this into words..." he mumbled off with his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I think I know what he's saying." Liz spoke.

"You do?" the others asked the pink-haired blacksmith, who simply nodded before continuing.

"He's trying to say that your deepest feeling to someone become obvious when in a certain scenario. Am I right?" Kirito could only nod to what Liz said; confused that she could somehow understand perfectly the message he had been trying to say.

"How does that help me? You want me to go do something stupid enough that would be worthy of being on the list of my brother's blunders? I don't think that's possible at this point." Lyfa asked Liz as Kirito scowled at her.

"No Lyfa-chan, but talking to Recon could be the perfect scenario for you to realize your feelings." Asuna said for Liz since she was too busy laughing in the corner of the store from Lyfa's words.

"I'm willing to try if it means this whole ordeal with be in the past... I'm going to go find him... I hope he doesn't still think I'm trying to kill him..." she said as she left the shop. Asuna walked over to the counter in the back and left Lyfa's sword on it, Kirito came up to her and stood by her side.

"Kirito-kun... Did you really mean what you said? That you only thought of me when you almost died?" she asked him, red faced. He gave her an honest smile and nodded.

"In the three major times I was almost killed, all I could think of was you and only you." he stepped closer and kissed her cheek, making her blush deepen. When Kirito's lips left her cheek, the laughter coming from Liz finally died down.

They both turned to look at her and saw her sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with tears clinging to her eyes.

"You know Liz, if you keep laughing like that, I might make Klein do that same thing to you that Recon did to Lyfa." Kirito said with a smirk. This caused a look of panic to cross Liz's face.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"How much are you willing to bet?"

"Okay, stop it before Liz ends up losing her shop." Asuna said to break up their small confrontation. Liz picked herself off the ground and walked to stand in front of them.

"Just WHY would I lose my shop?" she asked the Undine in front of her through narrowed eyes.

"Because you're willing to bet your shop and you know Kirito-kun WOULD, in fact be willing to do that." Asuna stated while Liz simply pouted, for she knew her best friend was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Jeez, this is just to fun to write. Sorry about any errors in this story and we shall meet again next week!**


	6. A Recap

**A/N: Yay! Another week, another chapter! Getting closer to chapter 10! Thank you everyone for the reviews and thank you Senpai (Bashabuttonstorys) for just making my day when we talk!**

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>"Putting all of this aside, how do you like your new sword? You better say you like it, I'll get my mace out if you say otherwise." Liz said to Kirito with a deadly gleam in her eyes. Asuna couldn't help but smile at the face he had of terror and fear.<p>

"I-I like the sword, really! And I've pretty much gotten used to it with Asuna's help." He said as he walked a few steps away from the pink-haired blacksmith.

At the mention of her help, Asuna couldn't help but have that feeling of forgetting something, the same one she had when they had been walking out of the Imp territory. She ran through her memory of what happened during the battle, to see if something clicked.

Unfortunately for Kirito, she did.

"That what I forgot!" Asuna said, surprising the other two. She brought her right fist back, and before Kirito could ask what was wrong, it connected with his face. Liz just stood there, mouth open and eyes wide. The force of the punch threw him five feet away and into the wall, before sliding onto the floor.

"Okay, what did I do this time?" a confused and dazed Kirito asked as he put a hand on the wall to get up.

"That's for doing something so reckless!" Asuna said with a pout and her eyebrows brought down to be a semi-scowl.

"S-sorry?"

"No excuse, Kirito-kun! You should have known I would be worried sick." Asuna pointed out.

"Wait, wait, and wait! What the HELL is going on here?" Liz exclaimed while frantically moving her hands. Kirito finally managed to get on his feet, and on his face was a red digital mark from the blow.

"Asuna, you explain to Liz while I try to see if I don't have any virtual brain damage or something…" Kirito said as he walked to sit in the stool that had Lyfa some minutes before. Liz looked to Asuna for the answer that she wanted as to what had happened on their small outing earlier that day.

"Kirito-kun and I went to the Imp territory and-"

"Did you see Sinon? She said she was heading there to train so she could raise some of her stats." Liz said interrupting the story of why Asuna was angry with her beloved. At the mention of Sinon, both Asuna and Kirito's faces went instantly red, remembering the moment of embarrassment they previously had.

"Uh, no we didn't see her. ANYWAYS, back to what happened." Asuna said quickly to divert any further questions on the subject.

As Asuna continued relaying the story, Kirito was moving uncomfortably in the stool as she mentioned certain aspects of the story, looking at the floor. He couldn't help but replay he image of Asuna falling on the cave floor from the arrow wound, it kept bringing his anger back in large quantities. The more she continued with the story the more he kept on being uncomfortable.

As Asuna went silent, Kirito finally looked up from staring at the stone of the shop floor to Asuna. Her eyes were filled with mixed emotions; love, anger, worry, and kindness.

"What you did was still pretty stupid, you know that right?" Asuna said to him with a tone that said she was stating a fact instead of a question.

"I know… I guess it can't be helped…"

"Isn't that my line?" she asked him in a gentler tone, finally showing him a smile and letting down her previous negative emotions. That managed to get him livelier and he smiled back at her. Wanting to lighten the mood to his advantage, he told her something that would get her flustered.

"So Asuna, why don't you tell Liz what happened after the fight? Before we left the cave?" he got the reaction he had been hoping for, her eyes went wide and her face flushed red to the roots of her hair.

"K-K-Kirito-kun… w-why… you… I…" Asuna fell silent as she looked down and drowned in her embarrassment. Kirito and Liz couldn't help but smile at her reaction. The Spriggan and Leprechaun always loved to see the blue haired girl embarrassed.

"Wait, so what DID happen?" Liz asked curious as to what her best friend was so embarrassed about.

"Well, Asu-"

"KIRITO-KUN!" Asuna said in a way to immediately make him back off, and to top it off, the signature cold glare of hers.

"Okay, I won't mention it anymore." He said before she started to shot lasers out of her eyes with her fury. She heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed slightly, knowing Liz wouldn't know what had happened between them. Liz shoulders slumped in disappointment. She turned and grabbed Lyfa's sword from the counter, muttering quietly to herself as she went to put the sword in the back of her shop.

"… don't see why… new sword… stubborn…"

Kirito and Asuna couldn't help smile at their blacksmith friend and the way she was complaining. Liz had been trying to convince Lyfa to get a new sword for about 3 weeks now, but Lyfa kept on refusing, saying that her sword was still good for fighting.

"Looks like stubbornness runs in the family." Asuna said with a small smirk.

"Careful Asuna, it might rub off on you." Kirito said as he stood up from the stool and over to Asuna to stand only inches away from her, leaning against the counter.

"Now that I think about it, that can't happen. Asuna is already stubborn, more than Lyfa and I combined." Kirito said to her, but not a single lace of sarcasm could be found in his voice. Asuna quickly had a pout on her face.

"I'm not that stubborn…" she said weakly in her defense.

"You are, but it's one of your many endearing traits." He said looking at her face, wanting to see her reaction. Once more, the blue haired girl's face turned red from Kirito's words. Liz came back form the back of the shop to see Kirito leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face and Asuna red-faced, again.

"Well, now that all the drama is out of the way, time for your surprise Asuna!" Liz said, bringing out a panicked look in Asuna's face.

"This ought to be good…" Kirito muttered as he watched, amused as he crossed his arms over his chest, getting ready for the show before him to unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so now you know what to expect next chapter! I'm adding a function to the game so expect that. I'll say this now; this was kinda like a filler. I'M SO SORRY! Next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	7. The Surprise

**A/N: Next chapter! As you know from the previous chapter, there is a function added! Thanks to all who reviewed and Senpai (Bashabuttonstorys) who gave me a shout out in his story, go read them!**

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>"This isn't a bad surprise is it, Liz?" Asuna asked the pink haired girl with a look of anxiety in her eyes.<p>

"Not all of my surprises are bad. Lighten up!"

"Still I can remember when some of them are…"

"Name one!"

"Ahem, can we get on with this please?" Kirito asked the two girls. Asuna gave him a look that said 'why!?' while Liz gave a look that said 'on with the show!' All Kirito could do was smirk.

"Okay, now for the gift! I have to warn you, I kind of didn't intentionally get it…" Liz said as she operated her menu so get the gift out.

Asuna shot a questioning look at Kirito, asked him with her eyes what he thought the gift was, but what she got in response was a simple shrug for he honestly didn't know what Liz had planned as her sudden gift. Knowing Liz, she could have gotten Asuna an astral type familiar or something. The thought of it passed through the couples mind but there were obvious different reactions to it, a shiver of dread and a grin of amusement.

"Ah, here it is!" Liz said triumphantly as she brought out the gift in a brief flash of white, having a sword appear in her hands. A sound of relief passed Asuna's lips as she saw what the gift was, but a question popped up in Kirito's mind as he registered the sword in Liz's hands.

"Wait Liz, if it's a sword, how come you said you didn't 'intentionally' get it?" he asked the blacksmith.

"Well to answer that, you need to take out your new sword." She replied, confusing the Undine and Spriggan. Despite the confusion, Kirito uncrossed his arms and brought out his new sword from the sheath on his back. The couple saw the similarities between the swords almost immediately, the design in the hilt and the sword type since they were both one handed swords. The blade sizes were different but the color was also different since Kirito's black and the one in Liz's hands a white rapier.

"Well I investigated a bit! When I was making Kirito's sword using the new function for blacksmithing, 'Multi-ingots', all was fine until the final hit. When that happened, two swords popped out instead of one. I thought it was a glitch, but it's not."

"Wait, how? Did you talk to a GM or something?" Kirito asked her, wanting to know how she had made that deduction.

"No need. I used my appraisal skill and saw, that although they are separate swords, they are counterparts. Look I'll show you!" she said as she gestured them to come closer to her as she began the appraisal of the sword. The next to the swords name was a slash and a word in small text saying 'counterpart' in a clickable box.

"Well there's something you don't see every day." Kirito said.

"Do two swords normally come out?" Asuna asked.

"As it turns out, the combination of ingots that I used with the function has six different outcomes when forging a sword. The first five are swords with special properties like General Eugene's sword, but the sixth one was only known on the information website under the 'rare' category. The sixth one is what you guys have, the counterpart swords," Liz said as she took up a pose of triumph, "and I made it!"

"So since the swords are counterpart that's why they look alike, right?" Asuna asked.

"Yes! Though, I still think it's weird that it came out exactly according to your sword preference since apparently that's randomized." Liz said as she began to tap her left index finger against her chin.

"What do you mean randomized?" Kirito queried.

"Well, it's like this. The two swords can come out any two swords types or the same type, but your swords came out exactly to what you guys use, a normal one handed sword and a rapier." Liz answered. The couple looked at each other, smiling at having special swords again. A small question quickly popped up in the back of Asuna's head.

"Say Liz, what is the name of our swords?" she asked the blacksmith.

"Yours is 'Astral Snow' and Kirito's is 'Limit Breaker'" Liz said, bringing a small smile to both of their faces. Both of the names of their swords reminded them of the ones they had when they were in old Aincrad in SAO.

"Well Liz, I guess this shows what an awesome blacksmith you are." Kirito said as he put his sword back in its sheath, Asuna doing the same with a nearby light blue sheath on the wall of the store.

"Damn right! This one of my finest moments as a blacksmith! Making more weapons that are one of a kind!" she said with a tone full of pride and accomplishment as she retook her pose of triumph.

"If her ego wasn't big before, I think it is now…" Kirito whispered to Asuna, causing her cover her mouth with her hand to stifle some of the giggles coming out as she pushed his shoulder slightly with her other hand.

"Don't be mean Kirito-kun! You know how Liz is when it comes to blacksmithing." She told him, as if to scolding a little kid, but all he did was chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what she's going to make now." Kirito wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She answered before turning to Liz with her question and asking her.

"Ugh, I wish I knew! The only thing I can do now is convince Lyfa to get a new sword, which will be next to impossible since she is almost halfway as stubborn as you Asuna!" as Liz finished saying this, Kirito quickly burst out laughing while Asuna stood there with her mouth open and eyes wide.

"D-do you ALL think I'm THAT stubborn?" Asuna asked with a somewhat shocked expression. Liz nodded and all Kirito could do was laugh at his in-game wife's expression. After a few seconds, his laughter died down and he looked at Asuna in the eyes.

"Hey, remember what I said about you being stubborn." Kirito said to remind her of what he had said before the surprise. Asuna's eyebrows furrowed when she looked through her memory to remember what he said, and when she did, her face blushed the same color as Liz's hair. Asuna quickly looked at Kirito and a silent challenge was exchanged in the single glance, making Liz want to escape while she still had the chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm, I wonder what the challenge will be! To leave some mystery, this chapter and chapter 5 had hints as to what chapter 10 could be. Till next week! **


	8. The Duel

**A/N: Not good at action so I'm sorry if this isn't any good, saying this now. **

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>"I know that look on your faces, I don't like that look…" Liz said as she began to take a few steps back, away from the competitive aura from the couple.<p>

"Okay Kirito-kun, since you say I'm so stubborn, I propose a challenge! First one to lose most of their HP after 10 minutes or dies first is the most stubborn!" Asuna stated to Kirito who nodded in agreement to her terms.

"Alright, but I'll warn you, I've improved since the last time we've dueled and I hope your prepared to lose!" Kirito said as he gave a look of determination to win. Asuna pouted at his words, but said nothing for she was determined to make him eat them. All three of them quickly went outside and flew to an empty city square to begin the duel which wasn't hard to find since the city was still mostly empty from the one-sided fight between Lyfa and Recon.

The square was a bleached shade of white with the tiles shining from the gleam of the sun. The four marble columns at the end of each corner showed obvious signs of damage from the way there were chunks of marble missing from the top and the sides. The tiles were no exception for they were the same with the broken parts lead to the middle of the square.

"Looks like people duel here a lot…" Liz said to Kirito and Asuna as they both walked to the middle of the square to prepare their fight, trying to lighten the competitive mood that overtook them.

"Let's just hope we don't end up destroying the entire square by accident, right Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked him.

"I'm just hoping I don't get flung across it since I know a certain someone has a history with that." Kirito said, eyeing the columns carefully. Following his gaze, Asuna was about to reply with a question until a memory flashed in her mind, Floor 74's teleportation gate.

"I make no promises, Kirito-kun." She said with a playful smile which only helped Kirito in shuddering at the mere thought of her doing that again. Liz noticed this and made a mental note to ask what they were talking about later and began to think about the duel.

'I wonder if they would let me record the fight with those recording crystals I got from Agil a while back…' Liz thought as she eyed the columns to put the crystals on with her devious smile growing as she quickly flew to Asuna. She quickly asked the Undine and got immediate approval since it was perfect to record her soon-to-be victory.

'Liz sure doesn't waste time in trying to humiliate others…' Kirito thought as he saw the blacksmith put the crystals on the columns opened his menu to send a quick message to Klein.

Hey Klein,

We are going to run a little late, a small detour, but we'll get there.

I'll explain to you later when we get there but we'll see you and the others at Agil's shop.

-Kirito

Kirito quickly closed his menu and looked to see Asuna in her menu, sending him the request for the duel that he received moments later after seeing her. He accepted and put it for Normal mode with a 10 minute timer. Both of them stepped away to be away from each other and wait for the time to count down to the beginning of the duel.

"You know you could back down now." Kirito said to Asuna smugly, in which he managed to break the concentrated look on her face as it was replaced with a pout.

"The same could be said to you too, Kirito-kun." Asuna replied as the focused look she previously had resurfaced. Kirito couldn't help but smile at her competitiveness since it was one of the traits that he shared with her. As the timer continued to count down, the couple unsheathed their new swords and quickly got into a fighting stance for the duel.

"Good luck! Make this fight look good, everyone is going to see it when we go to Agil's shop later!" Liz said as she sat on a stone bench on the sidelines with her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Asuna thought of the possible reactions that Kirito might have at losing and she was enjoying the thought of it.

3... 2... 1… START

Asuna quickly ran towards Kirito and sent a barrage of jabs with her rapier. All of which were blocked just as fast as she sent them. Kirito blocked all of them but did nothing on the offensive. Asuna noticed this and as she jumped back slightly to see if Kirito would do anything, she saw that he remained in the same defensive pose that he started with.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you attacking?" she asked as she retook her own defensive pose. She looked him in the eyes and saw the conflicting emotions in them.

"Well... I feel like I'm breaking my promise if I attack you…" he said as he lowered his sword slightly. A smile couldn't help but form on Asuna's face as she remembered this.

"Kirito-kun this is just a duel and it's us fighting! We both know that this is just a fight for pure competition. It's okay to attack me, okay?" she told him as they started to walk around each other in a circle. He thought about it for a bit.

'She's right… this isn't the same as when we were in the cave or when we're fighting other players… this is just for fun.. Okay!' he raised his sword and gave Asuna a nod to say that he was alright to continue.

They both continued to circle each other until Asuna dashed again to strike. Kirito quickly blocked all of them again but just before Asuna dealt the last of her jabs, Kirito jumped over her and landed behind her and he was about to strike her when Asuna blocked with her blade. Both blades quickly clashed and they remained like that for a bit.

"I hope you're ready to taste defeat Kirito-kun." Asuna said as their blades continued to clash.

"The same goes to you." Kirito said in response just before they separated. This time, Kirito began to attack, sending slash after slash but none of them making contact with Asuna. This continues back and forth for a few minutes and neither of the HP has fallen in the least bit. Just as Asuna thought that one of her strikes was about to hit, Kirito's sword was there to block it and vice versa.

'When did they get so equally matched in fighting!?' Liz thought as she could barely see the movement of both of their blades. They started to circle each other again and they both jumped at the same time to get a last strike in as they both knew that the 10 minutes were about to be up. They both neared each other with their blades aimed at each other's necks.

As their blades neared, an excited Liz was at the edge of her seat to see up close which of her friends she would get to humiliate for the rest of the day. As both of their blades were about to reach their targets, both of the hands wielding them stopped just centimeters before hitting. The couple was in the exact same position to hit the others throat with the edge of their sword. They looked at each other and waited to see which of them would move first, but before they could continue they heard a yell of anger.

"Oh come on! That is not how a duel can end! I wanted to see which of you I can make fun of for this!" Liz said as she dejectedly slumped in her seat.

At the mention of the end of the duel, both Asuna and Kirito looked up to see the timer with a few seconds left reach 10 minutes and stating their duel as a tie. They looked back at each other and lowered their blades and stood back, sheathing their swords while Liz pouted in her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, I'm not good at action scenes. Happy April Fools day people, mine sucked! Sorry about any errors and see you next week!**


	9. The Meeting

**A/N: Yes! I can finally- wait… I should probably explain this at the bottom of this chapter instead… ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM**

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>"Well that really turned out REALLY unexpected." Liz said as they walked to Agil's shop where they were all going to meet up before everyone logged out.<p>

"I was hoping to beat you Kirito-kun…" said a disheartened Asuna as she pouted.

"Did you think I wasn't hoping to beat you?" Kirito with the same tone as they both remembered the ending of their battle.

"At least I have some good footage from your fight! I might use this for advertising now…" Liz muttered as she walked ahead of the couple.

'Well at least I didn't lose...' the couple thought as they walked hand in hand, following Liz. It took only a few minutes until they finally reached Agil's shop, and walked in.

"Hey Kirito, What took so long!?" Klein asked, not waiting for a response as he took a large drink of what most likely in-game alcohol.

"Ask Liz." was all he said as he went to greet the owner. Klein immediately turned to Liz and gestured for her to tell her, which she gave him a mischievous smile. Asuna saw Sinon leaning against the counter talking with Agil and she quickly pulled Kirito back slightly.

"You think she told anyone?" she asked Kirito.

"I don't think so; most likely she'll use it as blackmail someday."

"Well, that's reassuring…" she said as they both continued to walk to where the blue haired Cait Sith and the Giant Gnome stood.

"Hey Agil-san, Sinon-san." Asuna said as they were within hearing range of the two people in the back. Said people turned at the mention on their player names and greeted them back.

"Hey guys, what took you so long? Klein was just about to break into his third bottle of wine from waiting for you three." Agil said as the Kirito and Asuna were at the counter. Kirito was about to answer but was unable for the voice of a certain pink haired blacksmith beat him to it.

"All of you get over here! Any question related to how come we're late will be answered now." She said as she took out 4 recording crystals from her inventory.

"Why do I get the feeling Liz-san is trying to humiliate someone?" Silica said as she appeared from the back of the shop with Pina on her shoulder.

"I wish I could humiliate someone… this is just for entertainment now apparently so watch." Liz said as she handed those who weren't at the duel a recording crystal. Everyone looked at the crystals suspiciously. Knowing Liz, the crystals could be traps in disguise. Four sets of eyes turned to look at the Spriggan and Undine.

"They are just normal recording crystals; just watch them before Liz does decide to do something." Kirito said to reassure them. All four of them began to look at the content on the crystals and after 10 minutes all eyes were on the couple to which neither of the two found comfortable.

"Any reason you two started to fight or is Kirito looking for a new thing to add to his 'List of Stupid Things'?" Sinon asked the two, causing Kirito too immediately to scowl at the second mention that day of a supposed list.

"We dueled to prove a point. Both Kirito-kun and Liz said that I was the most stubborn, so of course I wanted to prove them wrong so Kirito-kun and I had a challenge." Asuna explained.

"But you are stubborn…" Liz muttered behind Klein. Asuna was about to retort but Kirito spoke up before she could.

"Okay wait, first things first. Why does everyone think I have a list!?" Kirito asked to which he got a look that said 'the answers pretty obvious' with a few chuckles from the shopkeeper.

"We think you have a list because of what happened 3 days ago." Agil said to the raven haired boy, causing him to frown and everyone around him to laugh at the memory at when happened on that day.

"That wasn't my fault you know…" Kirito said in a poor defense. After this was said, everyone exchanged stories of when their say was spent like.

Silica spent the rest of the day with Agil in the shop after leaving Liz's shop since Agil asked for an extra hand earlier to help sorting through the new items that he had in the shop. Klein had been buying some wine bottles from a player merchant in the Salamander zone's capital, Gadan. Sinon had been in the imp territory training; at the mention of this a certain couple blushed slightly. After Sinon and Silica's visit, Liz had been forging weapons day all until Asuna and Kirito had entered her shop with an angry Lyfa. All eyes again turned to the couple for an explanation, which they managed to give a small 5 minute version.

"I thought it was weird that the city was mostly empty…" Klein said before he chugged another part of his wine, causing everyone to groan from the amount of wine Klein seemed to practically inhale. Kirito looked to the corner of his vision and saw the time, and nudged Asuna, who immediately understood what he meant.

"Sorry everyone, but we have to leave. We'll see you all tomorrow!" Asuna said as she and Kirito ran out of the store and flew to new Aincrad's first floor. It was about to be 3'o clock in the real world and they had promised to see Yui before logging out to say goodbye.

They soon reached the floor and flew to the orphanage that most kids in ALO would often hang out at; it was also the place that Yui would go to play at. As soon as the couple landed, their daughter ran to them and gave them both a flying hug.

"Mama, Papa! I'm having so much fun!" Yui said as she let go of her parents out of the death grip hug.

"That's good to hear Yui-chan! We were hoping you'd have fun playing with children here!" Asuna said as she smiled at her in-game daughter.

"I did! Did Papa get better used to his sword with Mama's help?" she asked as she looked between her parents.

"Of course I did! Asuna's help is was very useful and now I'm completely used to fighting with it." Kirito said as he picked up Yui so that she was on eye level with her parents.

"That's good to hear since if you said otherwise I'd get Liz to get her mace out." Asuna said as she gave Kirito a smirk and took Yui out of his hands.

"Are you and papa going to log out?" Yui asked Asuna.

"Yeah we are, but tomorrow when we log on at night, well spend the rest of the day together!" Asuna answered as she hugged Yui.

"Okay then! I'll see Mama and Papa at home tomorrow!" Yui said as she was lowered to the ground. Kirito ruffled her hair and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"We'll see you tomorrow Yui." said Kirito. The couple quickly exchanged goodbyes with their daughter and finally opened their menu and logged out from the game and into the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay announcement time! There shall be a poll on my profile for the next chapter! Chapter 10, and every other tenth chapter, shall be a side story on the things hinted in the chapters before that. The poll will be on for a week and the option with the most votes shall be the one posted on next Tuesday! Thanks for sticking with me so far and please vote on which chapter you want to read!**


	10. Side Story 1

**A/N: 10 weeks! Thank you to all that have supported this story till now! This chapter is a side story to what was hinted in the story so enjoy! **

* * *

><p>'Jeez, if you take so long at meeting someone, no wonder your still single.' thought an irritated Kirito when thinking of his red-haired friend.<p>

Klein had told Kirito yesterday meet him and Agil in the edge of the 5th floor of Aincrad so that they could go explore the smaller dungeon together and clear it for a rare item.

* * *

><p>"Kirito! We need you to come with me and Agil!" the red-head had told him as they sat on some of the crates in the back of Agil's shop.<p>

"Why's that? Don't you have the fighting under control like you usually do?" Kirito said teasingly to the Salamander, since Klein always said that he was a master at fighting anything.

"Not funny Kirito. Agil and I want to clear a dungeon in new Aincrad for some special items for new swords but we can't do it alone, so we want you to help since you already cleared one with you girlfriend." Klein said, somewhat envious at the end when mentioning a girlfriend since Klein was known for being a 'Solo player in the game of love.' Kirito personally began to spread that title around to embarrass the man after Klein kept making fun of Asuna and his relationship.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll help but just make sure that you guys make it on time to the meeting place." Kirito said, agreeing to help.

* * *

><p>So far it looked like only one of them would be going in the dungeon for that item if the Salamander and Gnome didn't show up.<p>

'First thing I told him to do and he didn't bother to do it… maybe I should have just gone with Asuna to the Puca zone to explore with her... On second thought, never mind. That's too much music in one place for my taste.' He thought as he sat down on the edge of the floor and looked down to see that new Aincrad was currently hovering over the Undine zone.

'I wonder if I could go for a quick swim in the water before they came… nah, I can just go later in the real world with everyone… when the snow is gone first.' He thought as he kept on looking down to the water and slightly leaned to the side and rested on the column leading to the next floor.

'Might be the only time I like columns.' Kirito thought as he began to get comfortable in the spot he was. The night before, in the real world, he had spent almost the entire night doing his homework for school so that he would have more time to spend with his friends and mainly Asuna. Now he was suffering the consequences as he felt his eyes begin to feel heavy and began do drop slightly from the exhaustion.

'I guess it was worth it though since now I'll have more time than usual to spend with Asuna on our dates since I know she must have finished her homework the day it was assigned.' He thought as he continued to overlook the water below.

"Klein, I'm might just throw you at this floor's boss without a weapon if you don't get here soon." He muttered to himself in regards to his friend. Kirito began to look at the water and saw how the water was crashing into land below, making a cascade of liquid to fall slowly back down to the sea. The sound of this wasn't helping the drained Spriggan. It probably didn't help that it was also night-time in Alfheim as well, making the subconscious of the raven-haired boy want to sleep even more.

'If I wait here anymore time…' the thought was never finished.

* * *

><p>'Oh man, I'm late. No, wait. WE'RE late.' Klein thought as he and the Gnome flew as fast as they could to meeting point where they had agreed the day before.<p>

"You know it's your fault we're late right?" Agil said to the Salamander.

"You share a part in the blame too you know! If you had messaged me earlier telling me that we could go already, we wouldn't have wasted so much time getting to the agreed place and make Kirito wait!" Klein said in his defense.

"You were supposed to message me in the first place, and secondly, Kirito is going to be mad at YOU since he probably thinks that you made us late." Agil said, making Klein frown slightly knowing that the Spriggan would blame him.

"Well, at least this is better for the guy then going to the Puca territory. I heard from Liz that Asuna wanted to take him there and trust me; Kirito isn't one to appreciate that annoying music. I only lasted about 30 minutes in the zone before I flew back to Arun at top speed." Klein said as he shuddered at the memory. Agil chuckled, remembering the look of the Salamander when he crashed into his store screaming that he had survived before collapsing onto the floor, saying that he should wear earmuffs to block out the sound next time.

"Well, at least we're not that late. Look, I can see Kirito now!" Agil said as he pointed at the black figure sitting on the edge of the 5th floor.

"You think he's mad? It looks like he's hunched over…" Klein said just as said figure slumped even lower and fell of the floor. Agil was the quickest to react and flew to the falling Spriggan.

'What just happened? Did he get paralyzed or something?' both Klein and Agil thought. The Salamander hurriedly flew after Agil, wanting answers as to what was happening. Agil quickly caught the limp figure of their friend and was as surprised as Klein when they saw Kirito.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!?" Klein said as he went on a mini rant about the sleeping Spriggan. Agil and Klein flew to the 5th floor and set the black cladded figure on the grass before waking him up.

"Calm down Klein, the guys worn out. Don't you know that the kid did his homework from school break in one day? He's exhausted." Agil said before approaching the sleeping form of the Spriggan and shaking him slightly.

"Hey, Kirito wake up. I'll go get Liz if you want so she can get her mace out…" Agil said, making Kirito snap his eyes open and sit up.

"Wha-what happened?" the raven-haired boy asked as he felt the aura of irritation coming from Klein.

"Long story short, you fell asleep and Agil saved your butt from an accidental suicide." Klein said, making Kirito groan slightly at what he had just heard.

"You guys won't tell anyone, right?" he asked. Both of the men look at each other and for once that were in agreement on doing something humiliating to the youngest of the trio.

"TO THE PUCA ZONE!" Klein screamed as he and Agil flew off, leaving a confused Kirito on the ground until he realized who was in that zone.

'I'm never going to hear the end of this…' he thought before he flew off to follow the two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can tell, the Kirito side story won the poll. Thank you again people! We shall meet next week!**


	11. Seeing The Unexpected

**A/N: I'm still having too much fun writing this. Also I noticed that I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter but we all know that that I don't own Sword Art Online… If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this… I would be overseeing the making of season 2… ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

><p>After logging out, Asuna and Kazuto readied themselves and left their respective homes, heading to Andrew's café. They both met each other in front of the train station that was near the café in their winter gear to be protected from the cold and the surrounding snow.<p>

"Kirito-kun, are you going to tell me what we're going to do tomorrow?" Asuna asked him as they walked to the café hand in hand, since Kazuto had yet to tell her for almost 3 days.

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise." He said as he smiled at imagining the excited childlike smile Asuna will have tomorrow. She simple pouted at hearing his words but accepted this for she knew that he wouldn't tell her straight out.

"Fine, as long as it isn't something scary or along those lines, then its fine." She said in defeat. Kazuto merely nodded, knowing she had the right to be suspicious since he hadn't said a single word regarding where they were heading the next day.

"I can assure you it isn't. I don't need what happened last time to happened again." He said, making Asuna shudder slightly for she knew what he meant.

"Another reason not to trust Liz…"

"Eh? There's different reason?" Kazuto asked, making Asuna blush since she had never told him about that out of embarrassment.

"I-I-It's nothing! Nothing at all! A-anyways, were here!" Asuna said as she ran off ahead to the door of the café, leaving behind a confused Kazuto. He quickly caught up to her and opened the door of the café for her. They both quickly settled in at a table in the back of the café, away from the entrance and all of the other people, sitting opposite of each other.

"How about a hint?" she asked Kazuto, hoping that maybe asking constant questions will break him, causing to tell what they were doing tomorrow.

"Not a chance."

"Please? I'll make you a lot of sandwiches if you do."

"As tempting as that sounds, no."

"Aw, you're no fun Kirito-kun." Asuna said as she finally gave up on the topic. Kazuto grinned in victory but decided to at least tell her one thing.

"I'll tell you this; make sure you dress up properly against the cold for tomorrow." He said, smirking for how he could see the gears turning in Asuna's head at the possibility of what those words could mean.

'I have to dress up warm anyway, it winter… does he mean even more? What could he be planning?' Asuna thought with her eyebrows furrowed in thought, making Kazuto blush slightly at thinking that she looks adorable doing that face. The sound of heavy footsteps caused the couple to stop what they were doing and looked over to the sound, seeing the friend they had seen a while ago in ALO before them.

"Well, you guys don't waste time to see each other." Andrew said to the couple, making both of them blush. Andrew smiled and quickly asked them what they would like to drink.

"Hot chocolate." was the answer they both gave at the same time, causing them to blush even more. Andrew quickly turned to go and get them their drinks with a smile on his face.

"Great minds think alike right?" Kazuto said to break the awkwardness at the table.

"Yeah I guess that's…" Asuna could no longer continue her sentence for she saw something that couldn't help bring a smile to her face. Kazuto quickly showed a confused expression, wondering what had made her stop speaking in the middle of her sentence.

"Asuna, what's wrong?" Asuna moved her hand across the table and put it on the side of Kazuto's head, moving it to the right to look behind him. He moved his head the rest of the way and saw what Asuna had seen. Before their eyes were Suguha and Nagata Shinichi on a table not too far from them, talking and laughing together.

"Looks like they had that talk after all, right?" Asuna said with another smile as she saw the smiles on their faces and that they were now holding hands over the table. Kazuto smiled as well but he also felt that overprotective felling come over him.

"Looks like it. Didn't expect it to happen that fast."

"Same here, I thought it would take a few day but I guess something's can't be easily predicted."

"Your right… I'll need to have a talk with him later…"

"What kind of talk are you going to give him, Kirito-kun?"

"The talk to not to mess with my sister less he want something bad to happen." Kazuto said as he could see the kind of things that Suguha would do if he did something to her, all involving her kendo skills. Asuna panicked slightly from the devious glint in his eyes.

"Y-you're not going to do anything really bad, right?"

"What? No! Not me! Sugu is the one that's going to beat him!" he said in his defense as Asuna's facial features relaxed at realizing what he meant. Then a question came to mind.

"Why would she beat him up?"

"Are you kidding? She was a kendo national quarter-finalist! She would beat him up so bad with her shinai that it would take YEARS for him to recover!" he said as he tried to explain to the girl in front of him. Asuna nodded, getting at what he meant.

"Still, I think Suguha-chan would talk it out instead of beating him."

"I know but I need to give him the warning of the beating so he thinks twice about what he does to her."

"I didn't know Kirito-kun was so overprotective." Asuna said with a playful smile. Kazuto went along with it.

"You should know Asuna. I'm always overprotective over you so you should know from experience." Kazuto said, bringing a blush on her face almost instantly. Asuna was about to retort but Andrew came by with their hot chocolate.

"Here you go guys."

"Thanks Agil. When did my sister and Recon get her?" he asked to the owner of the café.

"Maybe… about 10 minutes ago? They got here just as I walked downstairs after logging out." Andrew said before he went to attend to the other customers. The couple began to drink their chocolate and to see the two people a few tables away. When they finished their drinks, Asuna quickly put her hand on Kazuto's, still warm from the drink.

"Maybe we should leave before they notice us. That way Suguha-chan won't think that you're being overprotective right now and that we were spying."

"That's a good idea but I'm not being overprotective yet and technically we were spying-"

"Let's just go before they notice you rambling."

"Right, let's go." They quickly stood up from the table, leaving the money for their drinks and quickly saying farewell to Andrew before opening the door and leaving the café, hand in hand into the falling snow

"So what are we doing now Kirito-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a few more months till season 2… and Volume 1 of the light novels came out today in English! Hope you reserved a copy ahead of time, I didn't since I have no money... **


	12. The Duel: Round 2

**A/N: Okay I think this might be my favorite chapter so far… I think... **

**Eir Aoi is singing the opening for the new season and there shall be previews soon!**

**Disclaimer: This sad author unfortunately doesn't own Sword Art Online.**

* * *

><p>"Want to go to the park?" Kazuto asked, already planning something in the back of his head.<p>

"Okay, but what'll we do there?" Asuna asked with a curious gaze in her eyes. He wanted to tell her but he knew that it would make it more fun by not telling her.

"I don't know but I'm sure that we can find something fun to do since we always do there, right?" He said in hopes that she would go along with it. Asuna narrowed her eyes slightly since Kazuto had looked away somewhat when he finished his sentence, a sign that he was hiding something. As much as her mind screamed at her to do an automatic questioning, she ignored it since Kazuto had a rare childlike gleam in his eyes and she wanted to see where this was going.

"Right, now let's go!" she said as she ran off ahead of him, leaving a trail of footsteps in the freshly fallen snow. He smiled and ran off after her.

'I guess they didn't call her "The Flash" for nothing…' he thought as he chased after the long-haired girl. The park they usually went to wasn't far from the café so they arrived within minutes of leaving it. Asuna, who was out of breath, leaned against a tree slightly as she tried to regain some air back into her lungs. Kazuto quickly bent down slightly, as if to catch his breath as well, but he made a ball of snow in his gloved hand instead and hid it behind his back.

"At least we're warm from running, right Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked as Kazuto took some steps to be near her so that he would not miss.

"Right. By the way Asuna, about the duel earlier…"

"What about it?"

"Round two!" he said as he flung the snowball at her and ran away with as much speed as he could before she could react. Asuna stood there as he ran, trying to make sense of what just happened. She looked down to her white winter jacket and saw the snow and realized what he meant by 'Round two.' She quickly bent down and formed two snowballs, one in each hand, and ran after Kazuto, following the direction of his footprints in the snow.

It didn't take long for her to catch up since Kazuto had stopped to make some more snowballs. He looked up and saw Asuna with the snowballs, and with her deadly aim, he knew this would be a good fight. She gave a smug smile and threw the snowball directly at Kazuto's face, making him fall over and land on the snow. She walked over, prepared to throw another snowball at his face when Kazuto threw the snowballs he had been making at her chest, making Asuna step back as he took the opportunity to run away again. As Kazuto ran away, Asuna saw the smile of pure joy on his face with the same childish look he had earlier.

'I'm glad I went along with this. I've never seen Kirito-kun look so innocent!' she thought as she ran after him again. Asuna followed the tracks just like before but she stopped when she passed a tree where they ended. She looked around and saw nothing but the pure white of the snow.

'You'd think that he'd be noticeable in his black clothes with the snow everywhere…' she thought as she walked a few steps more, the crunching of the snow echoing slightly in the mostly empty park. A pair of arms cladded in black wrapped around Asuna's shoulders, causing a small yelp in the long-haired girl as she was pulled sideways into the snow. She heard laughter from behind her and turned in the snow to see Kazuto with the same look he had earlier with a look of pure joy and love in his eyes as he looked at her.

Asuna couldn't help but smile since at the sight since he normally was so serious and sometimes showed his antisocial tenancies every now and then. She grabbed the sides of Kazuto's head and brought her lips to his, making the cold disappear from them as the warmth to each other spread. Kazuto smiled slightly as they kissed since they both knew that only Asuna could make him act like a kid again and relax.

Behind her back, Asuna made another snowball with the intent of getting another hit on her boyfriend before an all-out snowball war began between them. As they separated, red faced, Kazuto pulled the back of Asuna's winter coat down and poured snow in.

Her response was screaming form the sudden cold she felt on her back and throwing the snowball in his face. She quickly got up and scrambled to get the snow out of her coat before Kazuto could retaliate with another snowball.

Laughter, she heard the sound again as she shook the snow out instead of the counterattack she was expecting. She turned again and saw that Kazuto was still lying in the snow covered ground and was laughing again with his arms stretched out above his head. Asuna didn't know whether to hit him again or to continue smile since he was so at ease today.

'He's acting so much like a kid… I should remember this for when he says that I'm acting like this.' Asuna thought as she gave up and ended up smiling at him. Kazuto sat up with the same goofy grin he always gave her, and threw the snowball he had made when he stretched his arms at Asuna. The impact of the snowball made Asuna fall backwards into a small mountain of snow, causing some of the snow on top of it to fall on top of her. Kazuto worried a bit that maybe he should have given her a warning but that disappeared when he heard her laughter echoing slightly from where she was half buried in the snow.

"You know Kirito-kun; I like this side of you…" Asuna said as she sat up. Kazuto ran his hand through his hair to get the snow out of it as he responded to her.

"You know, I don't think I've played in the snow since me and Sugu were kids… it's even more fun since now I can be with you." He said to her, unintentionally making her blush. Kazuto stood up and walked towards Asuna, holding his hand out to help her stand. With the blush still evident on her face, Asuna took his hand and stood up.

"So I guess this means you won this round?" Asuna said, making Kazuto think.

"No," he put the snow he had hidden in his other hand in her hood of her jacket and then threw the hood on her," now I've won!"

Asuna quickly ran away screaming, trying to get the snow out of her jacket again, leaving Kazuto standing there laughing.

"Don't run too far! I still need to take you home!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to go into my weekly seclusion now to write... and do homework. If you haven't, make sure you vote for the SAO Awards! **


	13. On The Way Home

**A/N: This one seriously popped out of nowhere and has a lot of dialog… CALIBER IS GETTING A MANGA ADAPTATION! **

**Disclaimer: Need I say more?**

* * *

><p>"You know Kirito-kun; you don't have to take me home. You live so far after all…" Asuna said as she and Kazuto took their seats on the train closest to Miyasaka in Setagaya City, where Asuna's home was.<p>

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take you home? Besides, I WANT to take you home." He responded, making a blush form on Asuna's already red face from the cold. The couple sat in the back of the train car, away from the other people as they cuddled up to one another.

"Still, it'll take you forever to get home."

"It's no trouble. I have to run an errand anyway to don't worry." Kazuto said before he kissed her forehead, effectively making Asuna go silent as she was embarrassed at him doing this in public. He chuckled and held her hand.

"S-s-so what's that errand you have to run?" Asuna asked in hopes of distracting herself from her embarrassment.

"I have to pick up a package for Sugu. She'd pick it up herself but she ordered it under my name," he said with a slight cringe at the end, "She ordered a new shinai… if I'm bruised in a couple days, now you know why." Asuna couldn't help but smile since she knew that he was doing kendo with Suguha to try and get closer to her… but after the first few times, he ended up saying that he was getting closer to the hospital.

"I'm sure Suguha-chan won't do that and so do you."

"You weren't there when she gave me that bump in the back of my head last week…"

"Don't you wear protective gear?"

"What's your point?"

"That's supposed to protect you!"

"Not against Sugu!" He said making her laugh as he made the most uneasy look she had seen on him.

"Glad my pain amuses you." He said with a slightly sulking. Asuna couldn't help but start laughing again as he said that.

"I-I'm sorry Kirito-kun," she said between giggles, "it's just… that expression!" she said before she finally gave up trying to suppress them and went into full flown laughter, making all of the nearby passengers of the train turn at the sound. Kazuto's face changed into a smiled at the sound that he thought was similar to that of the beautiful sound of pealing bells.

"O-okay, I think I'm good." Asuna said as she finally managed to stop laughing.

"Good, I think you scared the other people." he said, making her look around and seeing the people look at her, causing Asuna to hide her face in Kazuto's shoulder.

"For someone that doesn't like to attract attention, you sure know how to." He said to her.

"Oh, shut it." She said, going into the tsun part of her personality, causing him to smile more.

"Well if you're done, we are about to reach our stop." He said, making her stand up and walk to the door for them to open, not waiting for him to follow. As soon as the doors opened, Asuna walked out left the train with Kazuto railing behind. Once they got out of the station, Asuna began to walk slower until she was next to Kazuto and then after a few moments of silence, she reached out and grabbed his hand with a blush on her face.

'And here's the dere part of personality.' Kazuto thought as he squeezed her hand slightly as they walked to Asuna's home.

"About tomorrow…" Asuna said.

"I'm still not telling you anything."

"What if I make you a lot of sandwiches AND some desert?"

"Nope."

"You're no fun Kirito-kun."

"Well I just want this to be a really good surprise." he said, causing a small pout to form on Asuna's face.

"Besides, I guarantee that you'll thank me for not telling you anything tomorrow."

"I doubt that so much."

"You say that now but I'll prove you wrong." Kazuto said knowingly, just making the small crease between her eyebrows deepen more as she pouted.

"So… are those sandwiches only available if I tell you?" he asked, praying to every single god in the back of his head that she would make them for him. Asuna thought about what he had said earlier and made her decision.

"Since you say that it's a guarantee that I'll be thanking you tomorrow, I will make you the sandwiches." She told him, making Kazuto immediately kiss her forehead.

"And this is why I love you."

"For my cooking?"

"For being a goddess." He stated, making Asuna blush the same color as her dark red skirt.

"F-flatter will get you nowhere!" she said as she turned her head to face away from Kazuto in the attempt to hide the evident blush form him but epically failed since he could practically see the heat coming off her face in the frigid air. He decided to make her more embarrassed.

"I say nothing but the truth! You could take the most beautiful thing in the world, square it by a million, and it would still pale in comparison you!"

"Ki-Kirito-kun! D-don't you think you are exaggerating a bit too much!?"

"Do you want me too? Because I can.

"…you're not being fair…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he saw her turn from him again but now her ears were as red as the rest of her face, he could even feel the rise in temperature from her hand through their gloves.

'She's just too adorable.' He thought as he smiled even more.

'…dummy.' were Asuna's thoughts as she tried to calm her speeding heart and red face. She looked up slightly to see that she and Kazuto were only a few blocks away from her home, making a bittersweet feeling in her chest.

'I know I'm seeing him tomorrow… but if only we could stay together for more time.' She thought as the distance between them and her home lessened. Finally, just a bit too soon for either of them, Asuna and Kazuto arrived at the door of the Yuuki household.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kazuto said with a slight tone of regret at the mention of leaving her before he quickly leaned in and kissed her. Both of them wanted this to last longer but the least they could hope for was that it could last them over until they met up tomorrow.

"See you tomorrow, Kirito-kun." Asuna said as they finally separated. She quickly opened the door to her home and sent a quick wave to Kazuto before entering and closing the door. Sighing, she took of her shoes and placed them on the side of the entrance before she heard her mother, Yuuki Kyouko, calling her as she was taking off her white jacket.

"Asuna! You have a guest upstairs in your room!"

'A guest? Who could that be?' she thought before she called back to her mom thanking her. She walked up the steps of the stairs to the second floor of the house, reaching the front of her room and opening the door to see a familiar short-haired brunette sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Liz!?"

"About time you got here!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In other news, LUNA HARUNA IS SINGING THE ENDING OPENING! AND HOLLOW FRAGMENT IS COMING OUT IN NORTH AMERICA! I SHALL LEAVE NOW!**


	14. The Outfit

**A/N: And in comes Rika! Also some other news, MOTHER ROSARIO IS ALSO GETTING A MANGA ADAPTATION! Forgot to mention that a while ago... Also, when Hollow Fragment comes out in the west, it will be bundles with Infinity Moment! Time to buy a Vita!**

**Disclaimer: I cry because I don't own the franchise…**

* * *

><p>"W-what are you doing here Liz?" Asuna asked as she walked in further into her room after closing the door.<p>

"Since you won't come to my house, I had to come here." Rika said as she lay back on the bed with her hands above her head, stretching.

"We both know why I'm not going to your house again for a while." Asuna said as she crossed her arms, making the both of them remember what had happen the last time that Asuna had visited Rika's home.

* * *

><p>"Liz why did you want me to be here again?" an anxious Asuna asked the hyperactive Rika. The two were currently in the Rika's home since the short-haired girl wanted to have Asuna over for a 'surprise.' Oh how Asuna hated when the word 'surprise' popped out of Rika's mouth, you never knew if it was good or bad when it came the mischievous girl.<p>

"I can hear you nervous tone, you know. Relax! It's not like I'm going to do anything bad. You've known me for a long time so you should know better." Rika said as she tried to make the uneasy girl relax just a smidge.

"That's exactly the point! I know you. This is exactly why I'm really jumpy when it comes to you." Asuna said in her defense as to why she was like that. Rika simply rolled her eyes and continued.

"Well can you at least TRY to relax? The sooner I give it to you, the faster you can get this over with and go on your date with Kirito faster." Rika said, adding the mention of her date with Kazuto so that she could be even more tempted to go along with the surprise she was going to give her.

'Oh jeez, Liz knows me too well.' She thought as she was now falling into Rika's ploy. 'If I can get this over with then I could spend more time with Kirito-kun at the park… oh fine!' Asuna thought as she looked towards Rika and nodded slightly as she her shoulders slumped in defeat, making her best friend give a devious smile.

'Oh this is going to be good… the expressions this girl gives are worth more than gold!' Rika stood from her place on her bed as she went to her closet and began to rummage though it to look for the gift. All the while, Asuna was wondering whether she would come out unscathed if she jumped out of the second floor window in Rika's room.

'No, I'd probably get in trouble with Kirito-kun if I got hurt, despite him always …' Asuna thought at last just before Rika turned around with a light pink box with a dark red bow tied around the sides and top.

"Okay, here it is! Here you go!" Rika said as she handed the box to Asuna who took it reluctantly.

'Okay, the box is too light for anything over maybe 10 pounds… but the box is big though… what did Liz put in here…' thought Asuna as she began to contemplate the many things that could be in that box.

"Well, go ahead and open it! I don't have all day and neither does Kirito!" Rika said, adding her best friend's boyfriend's name again to pressure her. Asuna sighed as she once again felt that need to go ahead with what Rika wanted.

"Just as long as this isn't anything bad… "Asuna said as she began to undo the bow on the box. Rika sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Asuna as she began to take the bow of the sides and began to pry of the top of the box.

'Here comes the big moment' Rika thought as her famous impish smile reformed on her face.

Asuna looked down into the box and saw what she considered BEYOND inappropriate. Her eyes immediately went wide and her face turned the same color as the ribbon.

"L-L-Liz! This… w-what… WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU GOT THIS!?" stammered a flustered Asuna as she started at the contents of the box. Rika couldn't help but smile at the face of her best friend. She thought that it priceless seeing that mortified look on Asuna's face.

"What's wrong, don't you like it?" Rika said as she plastered a fake look of innocence on her face with a teasing tone in her voice.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LIK-" Asuna began to say before Rika cut her off by covering her mouth with her right hand.

"It's just an outfit Asuna." Rika said as she tried to look innocent again. Asuna quickly swatted Rika's hand to speak against Rika.

"LIZ! This… this is… A MAID OUTFIT!" Asuna said as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea of Rika's gift. The outfit in the box was a red and white maid outfit complete with ruffles and a frilly apron.

"So? Think of how happy Kirito will be when he sees you in it." Rika said, still suppressing her smile in the slim hopes that maybe Asuna would accept the gift.

"W-what? NO! I'm not keeping this! Rejected!" Asuna said as she handed the box along with its contents back to Rika.

No longer able to hide her expression, Rika finally allowed her smile to show as she laughed at Asuna. She fell back onto the bed and began to roll slightly from left to right as she laughed at the flustered girl on from to her.

"You could wear it and give Kirito some sandwiches!" Rika said between giggles, tears beginning to cling to the edge of her eyes.

"LIZ! There is NO way on earth that that will ever happen!" Asuna said in response to Rika's words. Just the thought of having Kazuto see her in that outfit sent an unpleasant sensation down her back; one that made her want to crawl under the comforter of her bed back at her house for 5 hours.

'Oh god, why didn't I prepare my camera for this moment? I should remember that next time...' Rika thought as she began to calm down somewhat as Asuna's red face began to return to its normal state.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Rika said in a final attempt to convince her.

"That outfit is rejected!"

"And if I get another?"

"Rejected."

"How about an outfit with cat ears?"

"Liz!"

"Okay, okay I get it. So you don't want the gift, then?" Rika asked in a serious tone for the first time that day.

"Liz, that outfit is something that I will NEVER wear so you can take it back. Next time you get me a gift, let it be one that you know I would approve of." Asuna said as she could sense that Rika had finally gotten her kicks out of the gift.

"Noted. Now scamper off! Don't you have a date to go on?" Rika said, immediately bringing a bright smile on the long-haired girl's face. Asuna got up hugged Rika goodbye and dashed down the stairs of Rika's home and thought the door, leaving a smiling Rika on her bed.

* * *

><p>"I really should get a camera for the next time that happens." Rika said.<p>

"Next time!?"

"What? Can you blame me? I'm me! There shall always be a next time!"

"That just extended the time that I'm not going to your house. So why did you come to my house?"

"I came to ask you something every important."

"Liz if this is about some winter homework that you didn't do…"

"It isn't… at least not today, but that's not the point! It is absolutely crucial that you answer." Rika said before she got up from her place on Asuna's bed and walked towards the long haired girl. She put her hands and Asuna's shoulders and began to shake her as she asked her question, shaking her at each word.

"Did Kirito tell you anything about where he is taking you tomorrow!?"

"N-no he didn't! Now stop shaking me!" Asuna said, making Rika stop shaking her and lowing her hands.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Damn him… he told me that he was taking you out on a date but he wouldn't tell me anything but that! That annoys me, not knowing anything!"

"How do you think I feel? He wouldn't tell me anything either!" Asuna said, bringing the frustrated feeling from before back. Rika sighed and sat back on the bed.

"That guy really can irritate people."

"He said he wouldn't say since it was a surprise."

"Is that so… nothing is going to change that guys mind since he's almost as stubborn as you."

"Liz, don't even start that again!"

"Ah, sorry couldn't resist! You aren't going to fight me are you? That could be your round two!" Rika said as she began to laugh, unknowingly making Asuna blush as she remembered the fight from earlier in the park with Kazuto.

"That kind already happened…"

"Oh really? Details!" Rika said with a devious smile as she and Asuna sat on the bed and Asuna, with a blushing face, told her best friend what happened. After Rika had heard everything she immediately thought that she could use that to embarrass them later.

"Anyway, I should head out then since it's getting late." Rika said as she got up again form the bed. Both of the girls quickly went downstairs and to the front door. Rika put on her shoes and light pink jacket before speaking.

"Have fun on your date tomorrow."

"Okay then Liz, I'll see you tomorrow then online!"

"Later Asuna!" Rika said as she ran out of the Yuuki residence into the falling snow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Slightly longer chapter but I couldn't resist putting this up to celebrate 5,000 views! Sorry is there are any, and there probably are, mistakes in grammar and what not. Please review, you don't have to but I appreciate the feedback!**


	15. Kendo With Suguha

**A/N: It's more than 90 degrees outside, lots of exams, but thank God air conditioning and pain killers exists! Also, SEASON 2 IS BEING RELEASED ON JULY 5TH! I CAN DIE HAPPY! MARK YOUR CALENDARS; SET YOU ALARMS, WRITE 26,000 STICKY NOTES TO REMIND YOURSELF!**

* * *

><p>Kazuto closed the door to his home and put the package down on the ground. He took off his black jacket and ran his hair through his snow covered hair, making the snow fall onto the floor in small drops of water from the heat of home. He began to take off his black shoes when he heard the footsteps of a certain sister.<p>

"Onii-chan did you get it!?" Suguha said in an excited voice as she bounced up and down in place.

"Nope, I just have a shinai sized boxed with me for fun."

"… This is why you have so few friends."

"Whatever, you want you package or not?"

"Yes!" Kazuto quickly passed the box to Suguha who quickly ran off to the living room to open her book. He sighed as he saw his kendo crazy sister get over excited and followed her.

"Next time, can you order this under your name?" he asked as she walked in the living room to see Suguha practically rip the box open with the scissors.

"I will but come over and look at it!" she said as she brought it out of its box. Kazuto walked over and saw how the shinai looked. He felt his blood go cold as his eyes saw it. This shinai was longer then her old one and was more reinforced at the nakayui **(1).**

"S-so why did you buy a new one?"

"Well because last week when we were having our having our mock battle…"

* * *

><p>Kazuto and Suguha, dressed in their kendo bogu <strong>(2)<strong>, stood away from each other with their shinai at hand, one of them shaking.

'I know I wanted to bond but I should've chosen something less dangerous!' Kazuto thought as he tried to steady his grip on the bamboo sword to get his shaking hand to stop moving. They have had these mock battles on Kazuto's suggestion since he had hoped that it would be a good way to bond, ultimately forgetting how his sister could kill him with just a slash.

"Are you ready Onii-chan?" Suguha asked as she raised her shinai in her usual pose.

"Y-yeah." He answered as he raised his own shinai.

'I'm ready to die…'he thought as he and Suguha began to move around in the dojo. They began to circle each other and slowly, Suguha got closer without Kazuto noticing since he was so preoccupied in the movements of her shinai rather than Suguha herself.

Finally Suguha sent the first swing. Kazuto quickly blocked it and moved back slightly, getting out of the range of the wooden sword but that didn't stop Suguha. She quickly came and began sending strike after strike in an attempt to gain a hit on Kazuto, but all of them were dodged by reflex on Kazuto's part.

'God is she trying to kill me!?' Kazuto thought as evaded the attacks. By memory, his body quickly moved in a defensive stance and blocked another strike that was thrown his way, aimed for his forearm.

"You're getting better!" Suguha said as she moved back to gain some distance from him.

"I-Is that so…" he said as he finally began to formulate a plan in his head to last longer in this battle than his usual 4 minutes. He shifted his defensive pose into an offense one, with his shinai raised upwards and his legs apart.

"You're going to attack?"

"I might as well before I lose!"

"What makes you think you're going to lose?"

"What makes you think I have a chance at winning?"

"Good point." Suguha said as she got into her own defensive stance in preparation of Kazuto's attack.

'Well at least it doesn't look like he's in danger of hurting himself.' Suguha thought as she saw Kazuto's pose since she could remember when Kazuto had hurt himself as a child learning the basics when they had both done kendo together.

'I guess it's now or never.' Kazuto thought as he shifted slightly to move in position, to have his strike hit where he planned. Well, that was if it even worked in the first place. He finally moved ahead to strike Suguha who was already ready for the incoming strike.

'If I can just get close enough…' he thought as he moved the shinai just slightly downward and began to move sideways as well. Finally, as he was a few feet from her, he moved his shinai to hit her side instead of her front. Moving his body sideways as well, his plan was to desperately get a hit on her by feigning to go one way and going the other; an old move but an effective one at that.

As Suguha moved to counter it before it hit her, Kazuto once again moved unexpectedly. He moved his shinai to purposely hit hers and make it move back from the momentum. Kazuto quickly moved back to Suguha's side, away from her shinai, and aimed to hit her side. But what he didn't couldn't on was that the momentum of his previous strike to be used as a counterattack. Suguha had kept on moving her shinai around and spun after Kazuto had hit her shinai away, to hit him or to counter his attack. What happened was something neither of them expecting.

Instead of hitting arm, chest, or shinai, she had smacked him right in the back of the head, automatically making him stiffen from the pain before falling to the floor from the hit.

"O-Onii-chan! Are you okay!?" Suguha asked panically as she bent down to ask her brother who was faced down on the floor.

"I give up… just let me stay here until I can feel my head… maybe I'll take a nap…" Kazuto said as he put his left hand on the spot that the shinai hit the protective gear as if to cover the pain that was spreading.

"I-I'll go get some ice! Then well ask Oka-san if we should take you to the doctor!"

"…nap time."

"Don't! What if you have a concussion!?"

"Okay, okay. Just help me get the head gear off." Suguha quickly took it off and moved Kazuto's hair out of the way and saw that a bump was indeed forming.

'I really need to learn how to hold back…' Suguha thought as she recalled the first time this happened when it was mid-January.

"I guess this is what happens when I go against a kendo finalist," Kazuto said before getting up, "I'm going to get ice for my head… and pain killers…" Suguha watched as her brother walked away and then looking at her shinai, seeing the area that hit Kazuto changed.

* * *

><p>"That hit I gave you made some splinters happen on my old shinai and since I can't use it like that, that is where this new one comes in!" Suguha said as she raised the new shinai in her hands. Kazuto touched where the bump previously was, still stinging slightly at touch.<p>

"This still hurts you know."

"Sorry, I forgot to hold back again."

"There needs to be protective gear that protects me from you."

"Don't exaggerate."

"It would be an exaggeration if I said that I need a full paramedic team on standby when fighting you."

"This is why you have so few friends."

"Whatever, the only good thing about you hitting people is that you got a boyfriend by doing that, right?"

"Uh… I uh… shut up."

"You're not denying it."

"Shut it."

"Do you call him Nagata or Shinichi?"

"Do you want me to test this thing on your head!?" Suguha said with a red face as she raised the shinai, making Kazuto quickly scramble behind the couch and hold the back of his head.

"H-hey my head just healed… y-you wouldn't want me to go to the hospital would you?"

"Let me think about that as I hit you!"

"Crap!" Kazuto said before he ran out of the room with Suguha chasing him.

* * *

><p><strong> (1) Nakayui- that is basically where the four slates of bamboo that is in the shinai are held together.<strong>

**(2) Bogu- kendo armor/ protective gear.**

**A/N: Thought I'd save you some time from Googling it. And this is the end of day 1! I've wanted to do a kendo scene for… a long time ago actually but I never got around to writing it… or the opportunity to… hope you enjoyed reading this and till next week! SEASON 2! *goes running away screaming***


	16. Their Morning

**A/N: OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE ENGLISH SUBBED TRAILER FOR SEASON 2!? I CAN'T WAIT FOR JULY 5TH AND FOR HOLLOW FRAGMENT AND ALL OF THE OTHER AWESOME SAO THINGS! I SHOULD STOP BEFORE I START RAMBLING!**

**Disclaimer: Writing this part is making me tear up a bit… I don't own SAO.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Monday December 15, 2025. Kirigaya residence<p>

Kazuto opened his eyes early the next morning to the sound of the alarm of his phone, which he had set last night to wake him up at 8 a.m. in preparation for today.

'Today, I'm going to make sure that Asuna has an amazing day.' he thought as he quickly got himself ready for the day before sending Asuna a quick text message and smiling at the reply. As he went down the stairs in his usual attire of a thick black long-sleeved shirt and black trousers, he could hear Suguha and his mother Midori talking in the kitchen.

"Even though you woke up late, you're sleepy." Midori said to the Suguha who had her head down on the table and gave an aura of drowsiness.

"Give me a break Oka-san, I'm on winter vacation." she said in response, her voice filled with the same lethargy that her body showed.

"What about you kendo exercises?"

"…"

"God you're hopeless sometimes." Kazuto said as he sat down next to her at the table. He poked her cheek in the attempt to reanimate her.

"Even Kazuto is up and ready! Will you help me?" Midori pleaded her son as she gestured to her daughter.

"Say no more," he quickly moved near Suguha's ear and whispered, "If you don't get up, I'll bring your boyfriend and he'll see you like this." The response he got was almost automatic as she sat up and looked at her brother with fury.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"How much are you willing to bet?" To this Suguha had no response for she knew her brother was capable of allot. Midori quickly mouthed a thank you to Kazuto before walking to the living room to drink her tea.

"So why are you tired? Didn't you go to bed before me?" Kazuto asked before he took he began to devourer down his breakfast.

"Well... I was talking to Nagata-kun last night..."

"Oh really? For how long?"

"… maybe... an hour and a half?" As she said that, Kazuto almost choked on the orange juice that he was drinking.

'I really need to talk to that guy...' he thought as he saw the time, 8:37, on his phone and took one last bite of his food and drank the last of the orange juice before getting up and put his wallet and phone in his pockets.

"Well don't overdo it. Anyway, I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Suguha asked to which she got a huge grin from Kazuto.

"I'm going on a date!" he said as he put on his jacket and shoes and left house, leaving Suguha thinking how hopelessly in love he was before putting her head back down on the table.

* * *

><p>Yuuki residence<p>

Asuna awoke to the sunlight, seeping through the blinds on her window, hitting her eyes. She automatically covered her head with her comforter and closed her eyes tightly, the movement turning on lights in her room automatically.

"Ugh… makes me wish I still had my old lighting system." She said as she sat up and stretched her arms up. Her eyes caught the red numbers on clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 8:15.

'I should get ready… I need to make those sandwiches for Kirito-kun too…' she thought with a smile as she finally stood up from the bed and immediately shivered.

'Ah jeez it's cold…' Asuna thought as she quickly walked across the red carpet and turned up the heat. Quickly changing from the white nightgown she was wearing into a thick light pink skirt, a red button-down shirt and thick white sweater with thick light gray stockings, she closed the door to her room, making the lights automatically turn off as she made her was downstairs. Since her mother had already gone to work as well her father, the house was quiet as she walked to the kitchen. Her phone vibrated and gave off a slight sound as she received a message.

'I'll be there to pick you up at 9:00 okay? -Kirito' Asuna quickly began to write the reply to him.

'Okay and I hope you have a healthy appetite for later!' she sent the message and put the phone in her skirt pocket as walked into the kitchen. Taking out the ingredients for the sandwiches from the refrigerator and the pantry, she had the thought of making something else as she put on her apron.

'I think I have some time to make something else for him…' she thought as she took out some extra ingredients from the refrigerator. She quickly began to make mix the ingredients together and put them in the oven.

"Good! Now to get started on the sandwiches!" she said as she closed the door to the oven and moved to the counter and began to make the sandwiches. Asuna quickly glanced at the clock and saw that the time was 8:45, 15 minutes before Kazuto said that he would arrive to leave to the surprise and 10 minutes since she put her extra dish in the oven. She quickly got the dish out of the oven, turning it off after closing the door to it, and placed it on the counter next to the freshly prepared sandwiches.

'And with extra time to spare!' she thought as she put the dish to cool down in the refrigerator and began to pack the sandwiches in the light brown basket she often used in her dates with Kazuto.

After another 10 minutes, Asuna took out the dish from the refrigerator and began to pack it in the basket, hidden from view under the sandwiches. She immediately thought that it was perfect and began to clean up the kitchen and put away the remaining ingredients back in their place. Just as she finished washing her hands in the kitchen sink, she heard the doorbell, making her heart beat with anticipation at seeing Kazuto. She dried her hands fast and went to open the door to see a slightly snow-covered Kazuto standing there with a grin on his face.

"Are you ready to go?" Kazuto asked, making Asuna nod energetically.

"Yeah just let me get my jacket and the basket and we can leave." She said as she turned and quickly went to get the basket. Asuna handed the basket to Kazuto as she put on her white winter jacket and put on her dark brown shoes. Closing the door, she turned to Kazuto with a smile on her face

"Let's get going!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SANDWICH-SAN! Sorry that was all I was thinking the while time I was writing this… ANYWAY, I'll see you next week!**


	17. Their Date

**A/N: I feel like this shall be a very slow week… did you guys hear the opening theme in the new teaser!? Eir Aoi you never cease to make me fangirl! IT SOUNDS AWESOME! EPIC SINON! I LOVE IT AND I'VE LISTENED TO IT LIKE 560 TIMES ALREADY! **

**Disclaimer: Look at that word… mocking me… I don't own the franchise… sadly.**

**_INSERT LINE BREAK_**

Kazuto and Asuna hoped on the train close to Asuna's home to quickly get to where Kazuto had in mind. He hasn't stopped thinking about how ecstatic she would be when they get there, and the closer they got, the more Asuna's curiosity was beginning to peak. After two stops, they finally got off and walked away from the station and began walking away from the buildings and towards the more snow covered part of the city.

'Where is Kirito-kun taking me?' Asuna thought as she followed him and looked around at the few buildings to try and decipher where he was taking her for their date. So far, they had passed a few shops that were selling different things for winter. She looked towards Kazuto and saw how he had a giant smile plastered on his face.

'…at least I'll know in a few minutes.' She thought as she continued to follow him as she carried the basket with their lunch. After a few more feet, Kazuto stopped and turned to Asuna.

"Can you put this on?" he asked as he took out a long piece of cloth from his pocket.

"Oh, come on. You really want this to be a good surprise don't you?" she asked as she reluctantly put on the blindfold.

"Yep!" he said as he took her hand to guide her on the rest of the way without her seeing the place.

They began to near a small building that matched the snow, making it almost impossible to notice from a distance. The slight sound of something scraping against the ground reached Asuna's ears and she stepped closer to the area.

'This sound... why do I feel nostalgia hearing that?' She thought as Kazuto finally stopped walking with an ear to ear grin.

"Okay, take off your blindfold." He said with the same eagerness in his voice. Asuna quickly reached behind her head and untied the cloth, allowing her sight to return. When she finally got a look of where they were at, she was left breathless. She saw the people drifting around, the sound of laughter from the children, but most of all, she saw the large expanse of ice before her.

"Ki-Kirito-kun..." she barely managed to say as she continued to look around. He smiled as he spoke.

"During fall, I remember said that you wanted to come to one... surprise." Kazuto said as he gesture with his right hand the outdoor ice rink. Asuna quickly turned around and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek despite her feelings on being seen doing such things in public.

"That was months ago and you still managed to remember?" She said as Kazuto smiled more.

"Of course! You said that you wanted to come and I made a mental note at the time to do just that." He said proudly as he kissed her forehead. She blushed at the gesture but still retained her smile.

"It's been a long time since I skated..."

"When was the last time you did?"

"I think I was 10 years old... My parents had taken my brother and me to Fujiyoshida City for our winter vacation and we went to the ice skating rink at Fuji-Q Highland... my brother taught me how to skate there." She said.

"Well I hope you still remember since we are going to skate!" Kazuto said as he took her hand and guided her to the small white building to get their equipment and leave their things.

* * *

><p>"You know we aren't going to skate if you don't get on the ice."<p>

"I-I know!" Asuna said as she reluctantly stepped on the ice.

"I-it's been a while you know... why are you so good!?" She asked as she grabbed onto the railing on the side of the fence.

"Instinct? I haven't gone skating since I was 8 so... that's my best guess?" He said as he moved somewhat more skillfully than her. A pout quickly formed in her face as she saw that.

"Well that's not fair!" She said as she finally let go of the railing, slightly drifting towards Kazuto. He put his arm under her elbow and the other around her waist and began to help her move around

"Just try to maintain your balance and get a feel for it first. I'll help you so don't worry, I won't let go." As she heard his words, Asuna couldn't help but blush since he said the words so close to her ear.

"O-Okay." She said as she moved her head so that Kazuto wouldn't see. He moved away from the fence and began to guide Asuna towards the middle so that she could practice more, unaware of her blushing.

"Have you gotten some idea for your balance?"

"Eh? O-Oh… I think so…" she said somewhat unconvincingly since the whole time she could only focus on was his hand on her waist and their close proximity. Hearing this, Kazuto had the idea to mess with her.

"Unless you want me to keep staying this close…" he said, automatically bringing the blush back to her face and at full force.

"N-No! T-that's not… I-I mean…" she looked away, unable to finish her sentence as her face continued to remain red.

'Adorable… that's the only way to describe her right now.' Kazuto thought as he smiled and let go of Asuna's waist and elbow, interlocking his fingers with hers instead to still keep contact.

"Well, at least now you have balance." He said, making her realize that she wasn't standing wobbly anymore.

"I-I guess that's true…" she responded as she held his hand tighter for support.

"Do you want to try to skate on your own?"

"Y-yeah!" she said with full determination in her voice with the same emotion in her eyes. Kazuto slowly let go of her hand and watched as she moved cautiously on the ice.

"I-I think I got this… mostly." She moved slightly to the right and began moving more and more naturally.

"Are you starting to remember how to because you are already doing better than me."

"I think I am, but I still feel like I might fall… D-do you think I can keep holding your hand?" she said somewhat shyly with a tinge of red in the upper part of her cheeks. Kazuto smiled at her and nodded, extending his hand for her to take and interlocking their fingers again.

"Now, let's try to have fun!" Asuna said as she smiled while the snow fell lightly around them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY IT'S SLOPPY AND SOMEWHAT (entirely) TERRIBLE! I wrote this kinda last minute (not gonna lie) because I've been studying for school finals and homework… and I'm still trying to finish this book too… BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL BE WRITING BACK ON TRACK AND DOING MY BEST… right after a nap… I'm tired… **


	18. Her Surprise

**A/N: Okay… I think I'm still alive… the new trailer with the ending theme made me scream and I just re-watched it a few seconds ago… BUT OMG IT IS AMAZING AND KAZUTO X ASUNA AND AWESOMENESS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this franchise that is made of awesomeness and kawaiiness.**

* * *

><p>As Kazuto and Asuna began to skate around the rink, many of the people that had been there had left without either of them noticing, making them alone in the rink. They had skated around the rink chasing each other until Asuna finally stopped to catch her breath with Kazuto doing the same.<p>

**"**W-What time is it?" Asuna asked him. Kazuto took out his phone from his jacket pocket and checked the screen with the time on it.

"It's 11:43." He said making Asuna smile since she knew that by now Kazuto would be hungry.

"Good, time for lunch then!" she said as she clapped her hands together. Kazuto's mouth was practically watering as he imagined the food she had made, knowing that it would be better than delicious as always.

"S-Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Anytime I mention food you always get that look on your face as if you've found Excalibur!"

"Hey, technically I did find it… I just don't have it… Besides, your food can't even compare to that since that is a gift sent to the world." He said, making her blush at his last few words.

"Y-You exaggerate too much…"

"I can do a whole lot worse in exaggeration." He said before she could answer as he took her hand once again and led her to the small white building to get their stuff for their lunch.

* * *

><p>Asuna and Kazuto quickly changed from the skates to their normal shoes and went to the small eating area in the system heated part of the building.<p>

'Kirito-kun is going to be really excited when he sees the extra that I made for him.' Asuna thought as she grabbed the basket from where she had left her belongings and walked to where she had told Kazuto to wait for her.

"Is there a particular reason I had to wait and not come with you?" he asked when she was within hearing range.

"You might have run off with the food."

"I… probably wouldn't have done that…" Asuna raised an eyebrow at his hesitation to which Kazuto looked away towards the wall with a sudden interest in it.

"A-Anyway… are you having fun so far?" he asked to change the topic as Asuna sat down across from him in the pale blue booth.

"Of course! I'm still surprised that you managed to remember that even thought I said that a long time ago."

"Well it seemed important to you so I made note to remember to take you here…" he said as he ran his hand through his raven hair with a slight red in his cheeks. Asuna noticed and smiled as a blush of her own began to form on her face again. She reached over to where she had the basket and put it on the table in front of them, automatically catching Kazuto's eyes.

"Jeez Kirito-kun… do you love it that much?"

"Yes, since you made it." Kazuto said, noticing that he had said the first thing that came to mind and causing that slight blush he had into a full blown one. Asuna remained silent for a bit but when Kazuto looked her way, he saw that she was even more embarrassed than he was.

"W-Well I love everything that you do… wait, I'm not helping…" Kazuto said as he ran his hand through his hair again in a nervous way again. Asuna turned away slightly as her blush deepened, making her feel the heat on her face increase.

'Kirito-kun you dummy…' she thought as she tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to form on her face at his words. She took out a sandwich and put it in front of Kazuto's face, automatically making him stop and focus on it.

"Hungry?"

"Very." Kazuto said as he took the sandwich from her hand with a smile, his blush slightly leaving his face as his hunger became his main feeling. Asuna hid the surprise she had for him under some spare napkins she had so he wouldn't see, as she took out a sandwich for herself.

"Itadakimasu!" They both said before they started to eat their lunch, or at least one of them was. Kazuto's eating could be best described as inhaling compared to Asuna's. Soon, they had both finished their sandwiches and it was time for Asuna to finally surprise Kazuto.

"Kirito-kun."

"Yeah?"

"I have something that you'll like very much." She said as she reopened her basket and took out 2 small bowls from it. Kazuto's eyes widen slightly as he saw the contents within the bowls.

"A-Asuna you… you made…"

"Yep! I made you some Purin!"**(1) **She said as she passed him one with a small wooden spoon to eat it with. Kazuto looked at it for a bit before he stretched across the table to kiss her cheek, making her face turn red.

"W-What was that for?"

"For being a goddess yet again." He said to her, whose face kept increasing in color. Asuna wanted to reply but she was left speechless at his words and didn't know how to respond to that. Kazuto took a bite of the cream colored dessert and stopped.

"Ki-Kirito-kun, are you okay?" she asked him. His reply was pulling the bowl closer to him, making Asuna have the urge to sigh from his reaction.

"This…this is just absolutely delicious."

"Really? I don't make it that much and I made it with the spare time I had…"

"Still perfect."

"Perfect!?"

"Yep. And you can't argue with me since I'll always think that for the rest of my life."

"B-But… I … Fine…"

"Good, now, do you want to go to the rink again before we go to the next place?" he asked bringing a bring smile to Asuna's face as she answered while nodding.

"Of course I do!"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Purin is Japanese custard pudding.<strong>

**A/N: I tried, I honestly did. Next chapter the new poll will be up on my profile so that you can vote on what you would like to read for the next side story! Or maybe I'll put it up later this week… Friday? Bye!**


	19. Despite The Cold

**A/N: So… SUMMER VACATION! No more finals! For a few days my life will be writing this story and watching anime! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW TEASER!? SINON IS SO AWESOME! Thanks to Bashabuttonstories for being awesome in general and for all of his support! SINON!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Kawahara so I could own the franchise… **

* * *

><p>"Where are we going now Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked as she and Kazuto walked out of the skating rink.<p>

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Again!?"

"Yep, but at least this time, you only have to wait a few minutes."

"Well that's true…" She said as Kazuto took her hand to guide her to the next, place, involuntarily making her blush. They began going back to where the buildings were, passing the train station and towards a giant light brown building.

"What's in there?" Asuna asked as they approached with curiosity in her eyes.

"You know I'm not going to answer."

"You're no fun Kirito-kun." Asuna said as she puffed out her cheeks slightly, causing Kazuto so smile at her expression.

"You won't be saying that for long." He said as he opened the door to the building for Asuna. As they went in, they walked into a light green lobby. Before Asuna could look around to guess where they were, a cloth was waved in front of her eyes.

"Oh come on." She said as she looked at him.

"It's still a surprise." He said, making a pout form on her face as she tied the blindfold on her head for the second time that day. Kazuto took her hand once again to guide her. As they went deeper into the building, the temperature began to rise and the air had a strange smell considering it was winter.

'What is this place?' She thought as she slipped off her white jacket with Kazuto doing the same with his black one. He took her jacket to hold with his and moved her a few more feet.

"Okay… now you can take off the blindfold." Kazuto said to her. She untied the blindfold and almost let it drop to the ground at what she saw.

"Ki-Kirito-kun…" Asuna whispered as she looked around the spacious room, filled with many different types of greenery.

"H-How did you find this place?" Asuna asked as she looked around at the different plants. The flowers, the bushes, and the different trees spread around the room caught her attention automatically since they were impossible to see them in full bloom on the dead winter season.

"When I was checking for a skating rink I found this place and I just couldn't resist bringing you here since you can see this kind of stuff in the winter." he said as he saw the admiring look Asuna was giving to the nearby patch of roses. At first glance, Kazuto thought that they were normal roses beginning to bloom but he was wrong.

"I've never seen this type of rose up close before." Asuna said as she gazed closer at the red and white rose.

"Er… what kind is it?" Kazuto asked as he rubbed the back of his slightly since he was clueless in what it was.

"It's named the osiria rose. It's a rose that is somewhat rare since it had two colors mixed in it." Asuna said with a smile as she continued to gaze at the plant. Kazuto looked at the small plaque that was next to the flowers semi-hidden. He smiled as an idea popped into his mind at from words he read.

"Oh Kirito-kun! Look at the plant that is over there!" Asuna said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a different area. The flower there was a rare flower, rare enough that even Kazuto knew of it. It was somewhat white and had no leave, separated from the other flowers and the people as well by different fences and watched by cameras. The plaque next to the fence said that the flower was called the ghost orchid.

"It's so beautiful..."

"Well if you want it ..."he said while just slightly moving towards it.

"Kirito-kun!"

"Joking, joking." He said as he stood back and put his hands up in defense.

"You could get arrested!"

"I'm just joking!" he said again as Asuna glared at him once more before looking back at the flower. Kazuto sighed in relief and looked at the flower.

"I didn't know they existed in Japan…" he said.

"They normally don't. They come from the UK but they have been known to sometimes pop up in Japan and Russia."

"You really know allot about flowers, don't you?" he asked her, making her puff her chest in pride slightly.

"I've been interested in them since I was a kid so of course I'm going to know allot. Like you with computers." Asuna said, making Kazuto chuckle sheepishly.

"I'm not that into it…"

"Oh really? Suguha-chan told me about when you built a computer when you were little."

"Uh…" he didn't know how to respond as he hoped Suguha tripped later. Asuna smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Come on! There's more over there!" She said with a smile as she began to pull in in another part of the greenhouse.

* * *

><p>"Wow… I've see these all of the time in the spring but it seems more beautiful in the winter time." Asuna said as she looked at the sakura tree with its pink petals swaying slightly in the warm wind of the room.<p>

"They sure are," Kazuto responded but he was looking at Asuna's smiling face instead of the tree, "like you all the time." This automatically brought a blush to Asuna's face and she turned away from him to hide it. Kazuto finally realized what he had said after a few seconds.

"W-Wait, t-that didn't mean to come out right I mean… I think that but I just didn't mean to say it out loud and… um…" Kazuto was about to continue but Asuna put a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"I-It's okay… just don't stay that stuff i-in public…" she said as her face became redder.

"R-right… um can you wait for me here? I'm going to go to the bathroom fast."

"S-sure." She said as she gave him a quick kiss to his cheek before he left. Kazuto quickly walked to the gift shop of the greenhouse to get something for Asuna. He walked around in the aisles until he found the replica of the osiria rose.

'Asuna will love this… it even matches her.' He thought as he quickly bought it and walked back to Asuna who was still looking at the sakura tree. He put the replica in front of her face before she realized that he was there.

"For you." He said with a slight blush as he passed it into Asuna's hands.

"I-I… It's pretty…"

"I thought since you liked is much…"

"I love it." She said as she kissed his cheek again and smiled, making Kazuto smile as well. He grabbed her hand and interlaced it with his as they began to leave the greenhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the poll is on my profile, all are welcomed to vote for the next chapter! Thanks to Bashabuttonstories for making my day... ALLOT and I'll see you all next week!**


	20. Side Story 2

**A/N: Twenty weeks! This story has really come a long way! And almost 10,000 views! You people are awesome and thank you! Also season 2 is in a few days! On with the second side story!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

* * *

><p>December 2017, Fujiyoshida City<p>

A young Yuuki Asuna peered out the left window of the car and watched as the snow-covered streets before her passed by in a blur. Her older brother, Yuuki Kouichirou, was sitting next to her with his face towards the ceiling of the car, his winter hat making parts of his dark brown hair pop out in the front and cover is his equally dark brown eyes slightly. Asuna scooted closer to her brother when she noticed that his eyes were closed.

"Onii-chan." she said as she poked his left cheek with her small index finger. Kouichirou's eye twitched at the gesture and opened them, directing their gaze towards his younger sister.

"What is it Asuna?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes slightly to get the sleep out of them.

"Do you know where we're going Onii-chan?" Asuna asked as she gestured to the streets on the other side of the window.

"No idea… But you should enjoy the ride since this is our first time here." Kouichirou said to her. He looked out the window himself and saw how most of the streets were empty and the snow was barely touched.

'Where ARE we going?' he thought. He had asked his parents when they were leaving but he just got the vague answer of, "you'll know when we get there," from his mother.

Asuna looked out the window again and saw a sign but it was only another blur since they were passing by so fast she couldn't read it. She turned to look forward, her parents in the front. Her mother, Yuuki Kyouko, was looking through her phone, probably at work documents while her father, Yuuki Shouzou, was driving and humming happily as he did. Asuna saw as her father turned the wheel to turn to another street, one that was less snow dominated and were more people than the previous one they had been on. Kouichirou noticed this as well and looked out his own window and saw another sign briefly before they passed it, managing to read it.

'I have heard of that place before but I don't remember from where and why...' he thought as he wondered whether he should tell his younger sister. He looked towards her and saw how she was looking at the people out the window, her tongue slightly sticking out from the right corner of her mouth, probably where her tooth was missing. The motion of the car slowing down made Asuna and Kouichirou look forward at their parents, who turned towards them after they turned off the car.

"As you kids know, we came here for our family vacation but do you know what is in this city that's amazing?" Their father said. Asuna shook her head immediately with Kouichirou following seconds later. This time, their mother spoke to them with a faint smile on her face.

"Well I hope you two are ready to find out." Kyouko said as she opened the door on her side of the car to get out with her husband doing the same on his side. Kyouko opened the door for her daughter to get out with Shouzou doing the same for his son. What they saw now, not too far from them, was a large area of ice with many people on it.

'Now I remember… Fuji Q Highland is an amusement park… with one of the biggest skating rinks in the country...' Kouichirou thought as he looked at the people. Asuna looked at the large rink in amazement as she saw the place, thinking that there was such a large amount of people yet the place didn't look close to being full.

"What do you think?" Shouzou asked as he put his right hand on Asuna's shoulder and his left on Kouichirou's.

"I think that it is amazing!" Asuna said with a huge smile as she continued to look at the rink, Kouichirou having the same expression on his face. Upon seeing this, Shouzou couldn't help but smile as well. The family quickly went to pay to go inside the rink.

Once inside Asuna was a bit reluctant to step on the ice after putting on her skates. She had never skated before in her life so she wouldn't know how move on the ice. Kouichirou saw her hesitation to step on the ice and decided to help her since he had already learned how to skate some years before. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Asuna, I'll teach you how to skate."

"Really? Thank you Onii-chan!" Asuna said as she smiled again, showing the small space in her teeth from the missing tooth. Kouichirou pulled her onto the ice and helped stand on the ice.

"Make sure to always be balanced so that you don't fall, okay?" he said as he held her hand to help her balance on the ice.

"Right!" she said with determination in her eyes.

"Also, bend your knees. If you stand to rigid you'll fall."

"Like this?" Asuna asked as she bent her knees slightly but not too much.

"Perfect but make sure to lean forward and not back." Just as he said this, Asuna fell backwards and landed on the ice. He bent down and helped her up.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Want to take a break?"

"No! I want to keep skating!" she said with the same determination from before in her voice. Asuna brushed off the small ice that was on her white skirt and red winter jacket and did what her brother had told her just moments before. Kouichirou couldn't help but smile at his younger sister's determination… and stubbornness.

'I think she gets that from Oka-san...' he thought as he helped her balance on the ice again. As Asuna got used to the ice, she hadn't even noticed when Kouichirou let go of her hand and that she was skating on her own. When she turned and saw that he was a few feet away and not next to him, she grinned. Unbeknownst to them, their parents took pictures and recorded the whole thing, thinking that the moment should be saved. Asuna and Kouichirou began to chase each other around the gigantic rink, circling some of the bits of land that were in the rink and passing many of the people there with huge smiled on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still can't believe I made it twenty weeks... I was sure I'd forget at some point but here we are! Thanks to all of those who have stayed with me and the story! Thanks to my first reviewer (unknown guest) and my first follower Bashabuttonstories! Sorry if most of this is wrong since I've never ice skated before.**


	21. Going Online

**A/N: Season 2 is this week! Saturday! Yes! No more waiting! Did you guys see the 2 trailers!? OMG SINON! GUN GALE! LIGHTSABERS! KIRITO! THERE. IS. SO. MUCH. HYPE!**

**Disclaimer: I hate this word.**

* * *

><p>Kazuto and Asuna made their way to the train station and got on the train towards Asuna's home.<p>

"I can wait to tell Yui-chan about today!" Asuna said excitedly as she and Kazuto took their seats in the back of the train.

"So does that mean that you liked it?"

"Liked it? I loved it!" She said before kissing Kazuto's cheek, making him blush slightly.

"I-I'm glad you liked it." He said as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"J-Just make sure that I'm not around when you mention it to Liz."

"Why's that?"

"She's Liz! She'll make fun of me for weeks!"

"Good point... Hey, wait! When I tell Liz she'll make fun of me!"

"Uh... Don't tell her?"

"You know that won't work!" She said as she stared him down. Kazuto returned the stare and they began a stare down. After a few seconds, Kazuto already had the urge to turn away since Asuna wasn't letting up on her stare and was actually intensifying it.

"F-Fine! You win... if you tell Liz I'll be there with you..." he said as looked away with an evident blush on his face, making Asuna smile.

"Good! Besides, Liz would have mentioned it later and embarrassed you then." The shocked look on Kazuto's face from her words made Asuna laugh.

"W-We should get up... we are almost at our stop..." she said between laughs as she stood up. Kazuto followed her and they both got off the train and started walking back to Asuna's house, still holding hands.

"A-Are you sure that it's okay for me to come over?" Kazuto asked nervously as they made it closer to her home.

"Of course! My parents aren't home anyway so it's okay!" Asuna said but in Kazuto's mind it translated into, "My mom isn't home to kill you for being within her presence."

'That's good... I'd rather avoid confrontations with her as much as possible with her...' he thought as he smiled. Soon they were in front of the Yuuki residence and Asuna opened the door.

"Why does your house feel bigger each time I come over?" Kazuto asked as he and Asuna took of their shoes and jackets at the entrance. Asuna hit his shoulder lightly with her hand.

"M-My house is not that big..."

"I feel like I could put my house in here with room to spare."

"Oh stop it! Besides, I like your house better. It has a warmer feeling to it."

"You could always just turn on your heater."

"Jeez... Kirito-kun not literally... Anyway, let's go upstairs. I've got both amuspheres ready in my room." She said as both of them went up the stairs to go to ALO.

"Why do you have two amuspheres? I doubt your parents are fans of the full dive system." Kazuto asked as they entered her room, the lights turning on automatically.

"The other amusphere is my brother's. Since he's rarely home, he lets me use." Asuna responded as she handed him the light silver machine.

"Y-Your brother's..."

"Hurry up," she said smiling as she was putting on her amusphere, "I want to tell Yui-chan what her amazing Papa did today."

He smiled at her and readjusted the straps on the gear before putting it on his head. They both laid down on Asuna's bed and held hands as they said two words.

"Link start!"

* * *

><p>Kirito and Asuna opened their eyes to their home in Yggdrasil, the window before them. Before they could adjust to the transfer from the full dive, they heard a small voice from their right.<p>

"Mama! Papa!" said the small fairy before changing into her human form, tackling them into a hug.

"Yui-chan!" Asuna said as she hugged her daughter, her smile instantly forming. Kirito patted Yui's head as he hugged back.

"We're back!" Kirito said as he looked at the door, hoping that Liz wouldn't come at this moment so that he would have to suffer from her teasing. Asuna noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Would you relax? Liz isn't going to come right this second."

"Sorry, can't help it."

"Why is Papa worried?" Yui asked with innocence in her eyes.

"He's worried that Liz will make fun of him for being a wonderful person this morning." Asuna said as she began to tell their daughter about their date that morning as they sat on the couch. Yui couldn't help but smile as she heard Asuna the story from her mother while Kirito blushed slightly as Asuna told her.

"But Papa, why are you so worried that Liz-san will make fun of you?"

"Because she's Liz and she will try to make it as embarrassing as possible for me…"

"Kirito-kun!"

"What!? I'm only saying the truth! You know from firsthand experience!"

"That's… debatable…"

"Is it?" Asuna was about to open her mouth to reply when a message sound when off from Kirito, cutting her off and at the same time, saving her. He looked at the message and saw that it was from the very person they were talking about.

SENDER- LISBETH

Hey, Kirito can you please stop Klein! He keeps on talking about some quest and won't leave me alone!

Also, we're in front of your place so let us in.

"Ugh… Liz…"

"What is it?" Asuna asked as she was hugging Yui-chan to her, causing small giggles to come from her.

"We shouldn't have pushed our luck. Liz and Klein are outside."

"Let them in."

"Can't we hide?"

"Kirito-kun!"

"Alright, Alright!" He said as he got up and went over to entrance to let Klein and Liz in.

"Kirito! Where you been!? I've got to tell you something huge!"

"You finally managed to hit on a girl that isn't an NPC?"

"No!" Klein said, making Liz and Asuna laugh, "There is this new quest and we need to clear it!"

"Why's that?" Asuna said, her curiosity slightly peaked at his words.

"Because I heard that you can get some special rare items that aren't available anywhere except Jötunheimr! We have to clear it!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so… OMG SAO IS IN 4 DAYS! CAN'T WAIT TO FANGIRL AND SINON AND OMG YES! I better leave before I start rambling… SINON!**


	22. A Quest

**A/N: SEASON 2! BEST PART OF MY WEEKEND! OMG IT WAS AMAZING! SINON-SAN! **

* * *

><p>Klein's words caused the others to be immediately interested.<p>

"Jötunheimr? Are you sure?" Asuna asked the salamander.

"Positive! I heard from a very reliable source!"

"How reliable?" Kirito asked, having a bad feeling about it.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Depends on where the information is from."

"Would you just get on with what you were saying!?" Liz said, irritated at them.

"Right, right… You get a bunch of high level equipment and allot of Yrd when you complete it!"

"Can you tell us what the actual quest is?" Kirito asked.

"That's… the hard part…"

"What is it?" Asuna asked while Yui tilted her head slightly.

"The point of the quest is to take down 10 monsters."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"... From a 250 meter distance..."

"Eh!?" Liz and Kirito said simultaneously. The room was quiet for a moment before a ringing sound a menu echoed in the room. All eyes turned to Asuna as she manipulated her menu.

"Uh Asuna? What are you doing?" Liz asked her as she saw Asuna moving her hand through the different tabs.

"Contacting the only person I know who can hit a target from far away. Sinon-san." She said, making Kirito facepalm at himself.

"Why didn't I think of that? Asuna, you are a genius!" He said as he kissed her cheek, making her blush instantly. Yui smiled at her parents and changed to her fairy form, sitting on Kirito's black hair.

"Come on Papa, let's go!"

"Okay Yui, we're going... wait, where are we going Klein?" Kirito asked. Klein's eyes darted to the ceiling, not wanting to look.

"Er... that doesn't really matter. Let's go!" Klein said as he began to walk to the door before being stopped by the black cladded hand on his shoulder.

"Klein..."

"You're not going to like it..."

"Where?"

"... Outside the Puca zone..."

"Nooo! No! No! Never! No!" Kirito said as he dived behind the couch, Yui floating in the air with a disappointed look towards her father with her mother having the exact same look towards her in-game husband.

"Kirito-kun."

"...yes?"

"We are going."

"But Asu-"

"But nothing!"

"Ugh... but I hate that place..."

"Suck it up Kirito!" Liz said as she pulled him by his collar to get him standing.

"You're not helping Liz!"

"I'm not trying to. Let's go!" She said with her usual grin as she dragged the Spriggan out with everyone following after.

* * *

><p>"Sinon-san!" Asuna said as she waved to the light blue haired Cait Sith. The archer turned and smiled slightly, waving back as she adjusted her bow. Her eyes darted to a grumpy looking Kirito, whose coat collar was still in Liz's hand. She gave a questioning look to the blacksmith.<p>

"He might run off so this is a precaution." She said as she gave the collar a tug.

"Well isn't using rope more effective?" Sinon said, making a shushing sound be directed at her.

"Don't give Liz ideas! She might do something worse!"

"Might? You know I would!" She said proudly.

"Liz."

"Sorry." She said since Asuna hear her.

"Anyway… Where does the quest start?" Asuna asked as she turned to Klein, Yui on her shoulder.

"It's right outside the capital of the Puca zone." Klein said as he pointed to the farthest wall outside of the zone. Kirito groaned at the mention of the zone and Sinon immediately hit the top of his head. The group flew to the outside of the wall and saw a male NPC standing next to a sign that said "Danger, monsters roam." The NPC looked like a Cait Sith with slight reddish hair and Nobleman robes. There was an exclamation mark on the top of his head indicating that he had a quest to hand out. The group immediately walked over and accepted the quest, the NPC only saying to clear the monsters from the distance and they will get the reward.

"I don't like this…" Kirito said as they went to a distance to begin attacking.

"Why not papa?" Yui asked as she flew from Asuna's shoulder to Kirito's head.

"This quest is too close to the most annoying place in Alfheim." He said, receiving another hit on his head but this time from his daughter.

"Kirito-kun."

"I know, I know… But it is."

"Kirito-kun!"

"Alright I'll stop!" he said, making Yui smile as rode on Kirito's head.

"This is the spot!" Klein said as they stopped to a large clearing, showing the large monsters that was their prey in the distance. All eyes turned to the monsters and saw that they looked like giant dragons. To Kirito and Liz, they looked like slightly smaller versions of the dragon on floor 55. They were dark red and had no wings unlike the others in the game.

"250 meters huh?" Sinon said as she drew her bow and arrow.

"Hey wait! How are you going to shoot all of those dragons from here?" Liz asked as she looked at Sinon's weaponry, her blacksmith mind worrying about the distance and the range of her bow.

"Like this." Sinon said before she aimed her arrow and shot it, making a whirring sound in the air before it hit her target in the side of the head, causing it to explode into polygons.

"Oh…" Liz said as she saw the polygons in the air.

"Any other questions?" Sinon asked as she turned around to look at the group. Kirito smiled as he saw Sinon shoot.

'She's in her natural environment!' he thought as he felt a light weight lift off his head.

"That's amazing Sinon-san!" Yui said as she started amazed at Sinon, who was surprised at the young girl's words.

"That should be impossible considering you are using an average bow and your stats are still somewhat low since you are a beginner so it's amazing that you are able to do that!" Yui said, causing Sinon to smile slightly and pat the young girls head with her finger.

"Let's beat the other nine and get that reward!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG SEASON 2 WAS AMAZING AND I THINK THAT SATURDAYS ARE MY FAVORITE NOW! Sorry this is late, fanfiction wasn't loading when I wanted to upload almost an hour ago and I work allot now. BUT I UPLOADED AND I SHALL UPLOAD NORMALLY NEXT WEEK! Also there are rumors of ANOTHER SAO game! My wallet is hurting already…**


	23. A Quest: Part 2

**A/N: MUCH HYPE OMG SINON I LOVE YOU WITH YOUR AWESOMENESS AND OMG YES.**

* * *

><p>Sinon glared at Klein as the NPC finished his words. She put an arrow on her bow and aimed at Klein's head, who was immediately scared.<p>

"Klein."

"Y-Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell us that there was more than one part?" She said as she pulled the arrow back slightly on the string.

"Because... I... forgot?" He said as the others watched, Liz recording with another recording crystal while trying to stifle her laughter.

"Liz where do you keep getting these crystals?" Kirito whispered to her.

"Got them from Agil! I knew these would come in handy today!"She said with her usual mischievous smile.

'At least she isn't using them to embarrass us.' Both Kirito and Asuna thought as they turned their attention back to Sinon and Klein, who was now bowing in her direction.

"Forgive me Sinon-sama!" He said in desperation as Liz could no longer hold in her laughter and the sound of it echoed in the forest. Asuna sighed at her best friend and crossed her arms while Kirito just went through his inventory.

"What is the next part?" Sinon asked calmly but she didn't lower the her weapon.

"W-We have to take down 20 airborne ones now!" He said, his head still lowered.

"is that all?"

"F-From the ground!" He said as his eyes slightly eyes the tip of the arrow.

"Okay, all I wanted to know." She said as she lowered her weapon and walked away, leaving Klein on the floor.

"Aren't you going to shoot him?" Liz asked the blue haired Cait Sith.

"I'd be wasting an arrow." She said in her usual nonchalant manner, causing Klein's shoulders to slump more.

"S-She can be so scary sometimes..." Klein said as he got up.

"Be glad you weren't the one in the other end of her rifle." Kirito said before shuddering slightly from the memory. Asuna glared at the two, which caused both to shiver from her icy stare.

"M-Moving on," Kirito said as he turned away from his in-game wife's stare, "Where do we go now?" Klein pointed to the north and pointed out a small group of light brown rocks, barely big enough to be called a mountain.

"It's going to be tough to get a clear shot in there..." Liz said as she finally calmed down. Yui, who was on Kirito's head, quickly spoke up.

"That's okay because we have Sinon-san!" She said with a big smile, causing the somewhat awkward feeling in the group, mainly from Klein, to fade.

"What's the distance that we have to kill them from?"

"The problem isn't distance this time..."

"What is?" Asuna asked.

"There's a time limit from the time the first of them die of 45 seconds..." Klein said, making a small silence ensure.

"What the heck are GMs thinking!?" Liz said in respect to the quest.

"How in the world do they expect us to beat 20 FLYING dragons in 45 SECONDS!?" She said as she began her small rant, making Asuna sigh again. Kirito quickly put his hand on her mouth, making her go silent and pout beneath his hand.

"Specific type of attack?" Kirito asked Klein.

"No."

"Then we all attack at the same time, Sinon shooting from afar as we attack in closer combat, take down as many as we can and beat the quest." He said, as Liz moved his hand from her mouth.

"I'm shocked you actually thought of something instead of recklessly charging in." She said.

"I have my moments." He said as they all activated their wings and began to fly to the small mountain.

* * *

><p>Once they all landed, they began to look for the area where the dragons where. Sinon left the group as soon as they landed, knowing where she should go for the best possible angle. As they were looking, Yui spoke up again from atop of Asuna's shoulder this time.<p>

"They are coming from the left!" She said, making all of them take out their weapons and put their guard up. The first of the dragons appeared, surprising the group by how fast it moved. Next to the dragon's head, they could see that it has three HP bars. All of them stayed still, knowing that they should wait for more to appear and for Sinon. Four more appeared after a few more seconds passed and then a whirring sound was heard. The first of the dragons that had appeared had an arrow sticking out from the side of its head, piercing its right eye. Liz quickly jumped forward since she was the closest and swung her mace upward to the dragon's face, making the first HP bar hit late red. A timer quickly appeared above the mountain and indicated the start of the second part.

Everyone immediately jumped to a dragon and began attacking. Klein swung his katana at the dragons arms and legs before striking it into the stomach of the beast. Asuna was throwing jabs after jabs at her opponent with her rapier, jumping to a different angles every time and making its HP fall drastically into its second HP bar. Arrows were in every dragon as Sinon kept shooting them from the height advantage she had from the top of the mountain. Kirito kept on slashing his sword at the neck of the dragon, making its HP drop in chunks into the second HP bar. Liz was throwing her mace into the dragon's back, hitting the space between its wings, causing its HP to hit zero and shatter into polygons.

"Try hitting them between their wings!" She screamed out loud for the others to hear but mainly to one person in particular. Sinon aimed another arrow at the dragon, this time where Liz had said. She sent the arrow flying and when it hit, it automatically explodes into polygons despite having two HP bars full. The others saw this and began to aim their attacks there, being wary of the attacks from coming to them as well. More of the dragons came as the timer ticked down, having less than 22 seconds left before the quest ended with only eleven dragons remaining.

"Klein you owe us big time of we suffer a death penalty." Liz said as she charged at the dragons.

"Who's the one recklessly charging now?" Kirito said as he dodged another attack.

"Oh shut it!" She said as she hit another dragon on its stomach. Asuna was sending barrage after barrage of stabs at the monsters to distract them while Kirito and Klein attacked them between their wings.

Only one dragon remained and there was five seconds left on the timer. Everyone was too far away to attack with their blades. They all heard the sound of something flying through the air and heard the sound of something being hit. The dragon screamed out and its HP fell to zero, making another explosion of polygons rain down on them, an arrow falling to the ground before exploding as well. All eyes looked towards Sinon, who now had an empty bow as the timer flashed 2 seconds behind her.

"Are we done with this quest now?" She asked just before a window popped up showing the quest rewards.

"Does that answer your question?" Kirito said before he received an icy stare from her, making him flinch. Before Sinon could say anything, Liz spoke up.

"Yes! There are so many ingots! I can make a whole bunch of new weapons now," Liz said before turning to Sinon, "starting with your bow. No objections and you can't change my mind." She said, making Kirito sigh in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so... sorry this is so... bad? Yeah that's the right word. I've been working a lot so rarely have time anymore (which is why this chapter sucks) but despite that, I will still upload! Also, I haven't been writing from my laptop lately so that's why grammar sucks also since in writing from my phone. Sorry and thank you for putting up with me!**


	24. The Solo Player

**A/N: SHINO-SAN LET ME HUG YOU I NEED TO COMFORT YOU AND SPOIL YOU SO MUCH.**

* * *

><p>"All of these ingots! If I pair them with the drops Lyfa helped me get, I can make so many rare weapons." an ecstatic Liz rambled on in the front of the group.<p>

"Does anyone have tape?" Kirito whispered to the rest of the group as they walked out of the forest. Asuna pulled his ear lightly.

"Kirito-kun."

"Oww ow I know... but I can tell you wish we had some too!"

"T-That's not the point!" Asuna said flustered as the others laughed slightly, Liz seeming to not noticing the discussion.

"You don't have to make me a new bow." Sinon said to the blacksmith, still trying to dissuade her from her current objective.

"Oh yes I do! You need a bow that will shoot so far away that you can hit Kirito for any of his stupid comments!" She said as she spread her hands at the last few words. Kirito wanted to rebuttal her statement but the laughter he heard from Asuna was enough to shut him up.

"Where is Lyfa today?" Klein asked Kirito.

"Probably with her boyfriend." Both Asuna and Kirito said simultaneously, getting Liz and Klein's full attention.

"She said yes!?"

"Who's her boyfriend!?" They both asked respectively, turning to one another since Klein didn't know of the situation and Liz explained to him.

"Recon!?" Klein said with obvious shock on his face and voice. Klein's shoulders slumped as he heard Liz.

"Even he can get a girlfriend and I can't... maybe I should get a bunch of cats or something..." Klein said with an obvious tone of depression in his voice. Asuna immediately put her hand on Kirito's mouth and glared at him to stop his words that would have made Klein feel worse.

"Aw, you're no fun Asuna!" Liz said, knowing that Kirito was about to say something.

"What!? Liz!" Asuna said as she began to pout at her best friend, who started laughing. She jumped and activated her wings.

"Last one to my shop has to buy all the wine Klein wants!" She said as she flew away. Sinon was the first to react and immediately flew away, knowing that Klein would end up wasting all her Yrd. Kirito and Asuna quickly flew to catch up to Liz, both wanting to make her regret those words. Klein flew in the back with the same aura of depression.

They flew over the capital city of the Puca zone, the music slightly echoing into the sky.

"Nooo no no no! This is why I didn't want to come!" Kirito said as he covered his ears and flew as fast as the system made possible, passing Asuna and Sinon in his hurry to leave the zone.

"K-Kirito-kun! Wait! I know you hate this place but this much!?"

"YES THIS MUCH!" He said as he finally flew past Liz and to Yggdrasil. Yui, who was on Asuna's shoulder, tilted her head to the side as she saw her father's form getting smaller as the distanced increased.

"Mama, why does Papa hate going to the Puca zone?"

"You should ask your Papa or Silica-chan since I wasn't there," She responded as she cupped Yui in her hands, "hang on, I'm going to go faster to catch up to your Papa." She said before going full speed to catch up, Sinon doing the same as she saw couples intention. The two quickly passed Liz, who was still confused by Kirito's sudden speed burst to leave.

"H-Hey! Are you guys wanting to leave me broke!?" Liz said to the Undine and Cait Sith as they passed her.

"Your fault Liz!"

"Klein would drain all my money."

"So does that mean it's okay that he drains all of mine!?" Liz asked, receiving nods in return.

"I thought we were friends..."

"We are, which is why we're teaching you a lesson." Sinon said before leaving her behind to catch up to Kirito.

"This doesn't seem like a very friendly thing to do!"

"Too bad~" Asuna said as they finally caught up with Kirito. The Spriggan still had his hands over his ears, with only the intent of leaving still on his face. Asuna was about to tap his shoulder when a light blue blur passed by, making all three of them stop.

"Pina!" Yui said as she jumped from Asuna's hands and flew onto Pina's back. They all looked for the small twin tailed girl and saw her small figure coming from the direction they were heading to.

"Pina... D-don't just fly off like that..." she said breathless as she stopped before the group, Liz and Klein now with them. Pina flew and landed on Kirito's shoulder, curling slightly.

"Looks like someone wants to nap." He said as he patted the small dragons head.

"Just be carefull where." Sinon said, making a blush form on the couples face instantly.

'She's not going to let us forget is she!?' Kirito thought as he coughed slightly.

"Pina really likes using you as a pillow Kirito-san." Silica said as she saw Pina.

"Great, now I've been demoted to a pillow."

"Papa is a comfy pillow." Yui said, making Asuna laugh. Kirito sighed and patting Yui's head as he gave up.

"Okay, I'm a pillow now." He smiled at his daughter as she beamed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Silica asked.

"We just finished a quest that Depressed-san behind us found." Liz said, earning Asuna's glare.

"Liz."

"Too far?"

"Yes!"

"Well he is!"

"...I wonder how many cats I should get..." Klein said. Kirito opened his mouth again only to be covered by Asuna's hand again.

"One for every time you've been rejected!" Liz said, earning a look of thanks from Kirito.

"Liz!"

"What! He practically set it up for that!"

"Not enough cats in the world..." Sinon said.

"You too Sinon-san!?"

"I've seen how he's been rejected in-game. If you put the those with the rejections in the real world, there isn't enough." She said, making everyone silently agree with it.

"So uh... What was the quest?" Silica said to change the topic for Klein's sake. Sinon and Liz explained to the young Cait Sith what it was while kirito went up to Klein.

"Hey, you know we're just kidding right?" He asked the Salamander, receiving a small nod in return.

"Good, and you know that eventually you will find someone right?"

"How long is eventually?"

"Er... when she pops by?"

"Well that's great..."

"Look, if Recon and me can find someone, then so can you."

"Okay okay I get your point... but now you're going to have your hands full."

"You'd think so but if he tries something or does something wrong, Recon's going to die from her shinai." He said, bringing the mental image of a squashed Recon.

"He lived a good life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh... I hate writing from my phone but I have to since I don't get home till 7pm now (19 pm for some of you) to write on my laptop. Grammar still sucks so sorry about that. Sorry not sorry about Klein, couldn't resist it.**


	25. Her Logic

**A/N: Okay... PLEASE tell me I wasn't the only one dying of laughter on the latest episode. I think I broke a lung from laughing so much... so worth it.**

* * *

><p>The group flew back to Yggdrasil and to Liz's shop, Sinon and Liz in the front.<p>

"You know, you really don't have to make me a-" Sinon said, still trying to persuade Liz from her decision of making her new bow.

"Nope! cant convince me!"

"But-"

"Can't hear you! Can't hear you! Goodbye!" Liz said a she flew on ahead, covering her ears from Sinon's words.

"Sinon you shouldn't waste your words. Liz is too stubborn to listen." Kirito said. All eyes turned to Asuna, who was listening calmly.

"W-What?" she asked, not expecting the sudden attention.

"This is normally the part that you scold Kirito for saying something." Klein said.

"W-Well I can't say anything on this. Liz is pretty stubborn."

"Almost as much as you…" Kirito whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Asuna asked as she glared at Kirito.

"M-Me!? I didn't say anything! Nothing at all!" he said as he flew slightly faster to get away from her glare as Klein, Sinon and Silica laughed at the fleeing Spriggan.

"Then why are you flying away!"

"Uh… To get there faster?"

"Kirito-kun!"

"I have done nothing!" he said as he flew farther away.

"Jeez… Kirito-kun…" she said as she followed

* * *

><p>They were all soon in the back of Liz's shop, sorting through the winnings of the quest.<p>

"Any ingots you got, hand them over!" Liz declared to the group, earning a groan to be emitted from them. Silica, who was petting Pina's head since its back had a sleeping Yui, turned to the right and saw a familiar object.

"Liz-san, isn't that Lyfa-san's sword?" Silica asked as she pointed to the other side of the room, a sword on the table next to the furnace.

"Ah… damn. We forgot to give it back…" she said as she picked it up.

"Just wait, she'll come back eventually for it since she needs it to go fight."

"I still need to convince her to get a new sword…"

"You'll try to convince her for a new sword but you'll force a new bow on me!?" Sinon said, trying to understand Liz's logic.

"You're right! I should just force Lyfa to get a new sword!" Liz said, making everyone get the urge to facepalm.

"L-Liz that isn't how it works." Asuna said as she tried to speak normally.

"But it works for me!" she said, making the only males in the room finally facepalm at her.

"Your logic is seriously flawed…" Kirito said as he removed his hand from his forehead.

"Like yours is any better."

"Apparently it is!" he said in his defence, ignoring the snickering behind his back, most likely from Klein.

"Pfft, prove it!"

"How can I prove that!?"

"With… logic?" Liz said, making Klein and Kirito facepalm again while the other girls laughed nervously at their argument. it probably would have continued but the sound of the door opening caused everyone to turn. Liz immediately went up to the front with a smile.

"Welcome to Lisbeth's Arms Shop!" they heard her say, making the group chuckle slightly at how fast she could change attitude.

"Lyfa! We were just talking about you a few minutes ago!"

"Y-You were?" they heard the Sylph say nervously.

"Yep! I'm going to make you a new sword!"

"I thought I told you not to."

"Still going to make it!" Liz said, making Asuna sigh.

"Just come get your sword and run away before Liz tries to force more unwanted stuff on you!" Kirito said.

"Shut up Kirito!" Liz said in response automatically as she walked back into the room, Lyfa following behind her. As Liz went to the table to get Lyfa's sword, Asuna noticed something on Lyfa that made her smile. Kirito saw her smile and made a questioning look. Asuna gestured to Lyfa hand and Kirito saw it now.

"Let's hope that Liz doesn't notice." Kirito whispered to the Undine, receiving a nod. If Liz saw that, there would be no end to the teasing about her new relationship.

"So Lyfa... where's your boyfriend?" Liz asked as she handed the sword to her. Lyfa stood there for a moment before taking her sword out of its sheath and pointed her blade at Kirito, surprising him.

"Onii-chan! You already told them!?"

"W-Well they asked where you were! I said you were probably with your boyfriend and Asuna answered the same!" He said, earning another glare from Asuna.

"Asuna-san, when did you find out!?" Lyfa asked.

"Uh... yesterday we went to the Dicey Café and saw you there with Recon..." Asuna said, making the Sylph blush since that meant they had seen them hold hands.

"What happened at the Dicey Café?" Liz said, enjoying Lyfa's embarrassment. Lyfa blushed more before returning her sword back to its sheath.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! N-Now if you'll excuse me, I have to log out now!" She said as she walked out of the room to go out the front door of the shop. Liz was about to say something but Silica covered her mouth before she could.

"We'll see you later Lyfa-san!" She said as Klein put his hands on Liz's shoulders and helped pull Liz back so she wouldn't try to say anything. As soon as they heard the door of the shop open and close, they let go of Liz.

"Why did you stop me from talking!?"

"Because you don't know when to stop!" Silica said, everyone nodding in agreeing with her, making Liz pout.

"I would have stopped... eventually..."

"An 'eventually' that would never come." Kirito said, making everyone except Liz laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First things first, if you have PMed me, I'm sorry for not responding. I literally have been knocking out as soon as I'm home from work, so sorry for no message back. Also, thank you so much for reading the story, we passed 15,000 views and that makes me really happy! Bare with me guys, two more weeks and I can write with proper grammar again on my laptop. Thanks for sticking around, you guys are awesome! On another note, WHY CAN'T I GET THE OPENING OF NO GAME, NO LIFE OUT OF MY HEAD!?**


	26. Sweet Info

**A/N: I'm so glad I didn't have to work today! Thank you school event! I actually took my time (mostly) to write this! Unfortunately not on my laptop. That thing is a paperweight now. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys! You are awesome people!**

**To Funman1111: Is that a challenge? (Joking, joking) Thanks for the review!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The group minus Liz went back to the couples home, not wanting to hear her ramble on about how she was going to make all the weapons she wanted and what not.<p>

"If I hear Liz go on about blacksmithing again I will take her mace and run." Kirito said as he flopped down on chair, Pina automatically moving from Silica's shoulder to his lap and Yui, now awake, moving to sit on his head.

"Are you prepared for the consequences of that?" Klein asked as he sat on a barstool on the counter, everyone knowing full well what Liz was capable of.

"Uh... Yes? Wait, never mind. I'd rather not suffer the death penalty for something like that." He said, waving his hands to dismiss the idea, making the girls laugh.

"Didn't you do something similar to Liz-san in the real world Kirito-san?" Silica asked, catching Sinon's attention.

"So you've always been this annoying?" She asked making Asuna laugh more.

"Oh shut up. That was more like payback than anything... Mostly..."

"You were just lucky she couldn't do anything immediately after it happened." Asuna said.

"I know... Never thought I'd be that glad to be at school before... Almost as glad as I am that she forgot about buying Klein all the wine he wants." He said, making Sinon and Asuna nod in agreement.

"Oh come on! Even if she remembered, I wouldn't have wanted a lot of wine!"

"Have you seen yourself drink?" Sinon asked.

"Well..."

"If this weren't a virtual world, there would be no wine in it because of you." She said calmly. Klein didn't know how to respond so he slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"At least I can buy a lot of wine with the money from the quest..."

"You know, you never did say who told you about the quest..." Kirito said as he glared at Klein.

"T-That's... not really important is it?" Klein said nervously as Kirito continued to stare him down.

"Where'd you hear it from?"

"You won't like the answer..."

"And the answer is?"

"A-Argo..."

"What!? Argo!? Wait, she's in this game!?" Kirito asked.

"You didn't know, Kirito-kun?"

"No!"

"Who's Argo?" Sinon asked.

"Argo was an information broker in SAO. She transferred her data over to be an info broker here in ALO."

"I see... but that doesn't explain that." Sinon said as she pointed at Kirito, who was now hiding behind the couch the girls were sitting on.

"Let's just say... Argo is a lot like Liz."

"How so?" Sinon asked.

"She can... be a handful." Asuna said.

"And a cheat." Kirito added.

"Cheat?"

"Yep. I've lost so much Col from small info only to later find out that she gave it to Asuna for free." He said as he sulked slightly.

"She really liked to mess with Kirito-kun."

"Hey, she liked to mess with you too! Remember the last time we saw her!"

"Oh... r-right..." Asuna said as a blush began to form on her face.

"Hmm... if she can make Kirito like this, I'd like to meet her."

"On it!" Klein said, as he opened his menu and began sending a message to the info broker.

"Excuse me as I logout." Kirito said as he activated his menu but before he could touch the logout button, Sinon stopped him.

"You leave, I hunt you down later. Get it?"

"G-Got it." He said as he sat back in his chair. A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Asuna got up and answered the door.

"Asu-chan! Did you need information?"

"Argo-san! It's been a long time!" Asuna said as she motioned for Argo to enter. When they saw her, everyone except Sinon couldn't help but think her appearance was ironic. Her red whiskers were on her cheeks, and her cloak was as well, but the ironic thing was the cat ears on her curly auburn hair.

"Hmm... I thought you were supposed to be Argo the rat, not Argo the cat." Kirito said.

"I chose this race for the irony of it all!" Argo said as her tail moved, as if to help her point.

"Argo... the rat?" Sinon asked.

"She's a rat because of how much she cheats her clients out of their money."

"Don't be like that Kii-bou! I gave you good info!"

"Most of that info almost got me killed!"

"I knew you could take it! If you could save me on a few occasions, you could handle that!" She said as a small dark brown weasel emerged from her cloak.

"A weasel for a rat... there is no end to your surprises."

"What? He's a good familiar! Makes getting information easier!" She said as she petted it.

"Anyway, I believe I haven't introduced myself to a potential customer! My name is Argo! Selling information is my game, for the right price of course!" She said as she extended her arm to Sinon, who hesitantly shook it.

"I hope you become a valued customer in the future!"

"R-Right..." she said nervously. Argo bowed to Klein and Silica before taking taking a seat on the couch with the other girls. Pina flew from Kirito's lap and to Silica's shoulder, having a stare down with Argo's weasel.

"So do you need any information? My Yrd has been feeling a bit light." She said as she looked at Kirito with a grin.

"No. But would you mind as to tell us why you told Klein about that quest?"

"Well the story goes like this. He paid money, I told him. End of story!" She said, making Kirito get the urge to facepalm.

* * *

><p><strong>A:N First things first, I actually finished this on time but haven't had the chance to upload till now! Signal on my phone's been jumpy so I haven't had a proper chance to upload. Sorry!**

**Second, wow this story is almost at 20,000 views now! What happened!? You guys happened, you're awesome. Just bare next week's chapter and hopefully I can write on my laptop again! Well... that is if I can fix it... **


	27. Info Broker Explained

**A/N: Finally! This is my last week of work! And the last chapter that has errors everywhere! ...hopefully... Thanks for putting up with me and thanks to all those who reviewed and I didn't answer back because my email is glitchy again! YOU HAD ONE JOB YAHOO! (Sorry. Ranting)**

**I thought I'd explain something really quick...which I probably should have explained last week now that I think about it (Stupid brain). In the last chapter, if you didn't understand the part where Kirito mentions the last time the two of them met Argo, that refers to a short story 'The Day Before' (which you can read on Tap translations)**

**PAST 20,000 VIEWS! AWESOME! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"What made you come into ALO Argo-san?" Silica asked as she moved Pina back to her lap so that the small stare off between the dragon and weasel would end.<p>

"For a lot of reasons. When I heard that you could transfer your data from an another game, I thought I could use my SAO avatar again! Second- "

"It was for money, wasn't it?" Kirito said.

"Yep! Since Aincrad was put into ALO, I can make tons of money selling information to newbies about its quests and hidden treasures!" She said, making Kirito get the urge to facepalm again.

"And third... well I did waste two years raising the stats of this avatar so I'm not about to let it go to waste!" She said, making Kirito give in and facepalm.

"What sort of weapon do you use?" Sinon asked her. Argo brought out from under her cloak her claws and throwing picks.

"Throwing picks? How are those useful in battle?" Sinon asked.

"Like this!" Argo said as she grabbed a pick and threw it towards Kirito's direction. The Spriggan immediately ducked to avoided it, the pick meeting with the space his head had previously been in and impacting the chair.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Kirito said as he looked at the pick before taking it out of the chair.

"Maim would be a better word." She said as she twirled another throwing pick in her hand.

"I like her." Sinon said with a slight smile.

"Good! I hope that means we will do business in the future!" Argo said, her painted whiskers going up with her smile.

"Always thinking about money..." Kirito said as he sat back into his chair. Argo made the movement to throw the pick in her hand and Kirito immediately ducked again. The girls and Klein laughed since the pick never left Argo's hand and Kirito was covering his head with his arms.

"What were saying Kii-bou?"

"N-Nothing..."

"Now I really like her." Sinon said with a full blown smile.

"You're not helping Sinon."

"No one said I had to." She said as she crossed her arms.

"But you could try!"

"I could also try to see how many arrows I can shoot at you before your HP runs out. How about that?"

"... no thanks..." he said, making more laughter echo in the room.

"How do you put up with him Asu-chan?"

"That's... a very good question."

"What!? Asuna!"

"S-Sorry Kirito-kun! Couldn't resist!" Asuna said as she began laughing harder.

"The only person on my side is Yui..." he said, the little fairy flying to sit on his head.

"It's okay Papa." Yui said as she patted her father's hair.

"Papa? Then that makes Asu-chan the Mama... and that means good information..."

"Argo. Stop right there. Now." Kirito said.

"How is this information?" Sinon asked, confused.

"Anything is information! I could tell you about the time in the beginning of SAO when Asu-chan-" **(*)**

"And let's stop right there!" Asuna said as she covered Argo's mouth, making a muffled sound come from the Cait Sith.

"Please explain in a way I won't have to answer a lot of unwanted question." Asuna said with a slight blush.

"Okay okay... I'll explain the same way I explained to you. Say you buy information on a certain subject or person, in doing so, you create new information that can be sold about yourself or the subject." Argo said with a business look on her face.

"I see... so if I bought information on a person..."

"I could sell the information that you bought information on that person!"

"But at her prices, you have better luck just asking people." Kirito said.

"Do you want one of these in your head this time?" Argo said as she twirled the throwing pick in her hands again.

"I-I'd prefer my head to be in one piece... but if you do that, can you at least wait for Yui to move?" He said, causing Yui to hug his head.

"I like Papa in one piece." She said, making everyone think about how adorable she was.

"And he'll stay in one piece if he can stop talking."

"Liz-san says the same thing about Papa but she threatens him with her mace."

"I really should take that thing away from her..." Kirito said.

"Why? So she can kill you bare handed instead!" Klein said, laughing.

"Hey Argo? Do you have the info on how many women have rejected Klein?"

"This month or just this week?"

"H-Hey! It wouldn't be a lot..."

"It wouldn't be a lot compared to LAST week." Sinon said.

"How do you know Sinon-san?" Silica asked as she petted Pina.

"Because I'm pretty sure I alone make up about twenty percent of the rejections." She said as she glared at the Salamander.

"C-Can you blame me for trying?" He said while nervously laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is uploaded late, I know, but at least it's still on the same day! I would have finished this sooner but I couldn't finish this yesterday like I had planned. Next week's chapter will be properly written! I have finally fixed my laptop! It's not a paperweight!**

**(*)- This refers to Sword Art Online: Progressive Manga. (Which has Argo by the way!) Putting this now before I forget for those that might be confused or... just don't know what's going on... Google it or... something?**

**Again, thanks for the support. You guys are awesome! 20,000 VIEWS OMG I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! On another note, VOLUME 15 OF SAO CAME OUT ON THE 9TH AND WE STILL DON'T HAVE VOLUME 14 TRANSLATED! **


	28. Lonely And Stupid

**A/N: HOLLOW FRAGMENT COMES OUT TODAY IN NORTH AMERICA (tomorrow in Europe)! YES! WHY DOES MY VITA GET HERE SATURDAY!? I COULD BE PLAYING THE GAME ALREADY! WHY IS FATE SO CRUEL (by fate I actually mean shipping speed...) AND IT COMES WITH A FREE DLC, GOD SHOOT ME NOW BEFORE I GO INSANE FROM WAITING! (Another rant, sorry.)**

**Finally got to write this on my laptop! Less grammar errors! I think…**

* * *

><p>"Would you care to tell us that story?" Kirito asked Sinon with an amused look on his face, hoping to get back at Klein from earlier.<p>

"That would be a LONG story." Sinon said, still glaring at Klein.

"I-I couldn't help it!"

"Don't worry Sinon-san. You aren't the only one he's hit on." Asuna said as she looked at Klein briefly.

"S-Still couldn't help it…"

"You've hit on Asuna-san!?" Sinon and Keiko asked surprised as they looked at the salamander.

"This was in SAO! Before she was with even Kirito!" Klein said as he waved his hands as if to protect himself from the verbal on slaughter.

"How long is 'before'?" Sinon asked.

"About 3-4 days before they got married." Argo said nonchalantly.

"How do you even know that!?" Klein said in shock.

"Heard it from one of your guild members about how you got punched by Kirito seconds later." She said, making Kirito blush slightly and the other girls laugh.

"I'm still not sorry about that." Kirito said as he turned away slightly and looked at the wall.

"You should be! Then it doesn't help that the other from the guild didn't even try to help me…"

"They were probably used to it."

"Kirito-kun!"

"What!?"

"He's got a point." Sinon said.

"Sinon-san!?" Asuna said as she looked at Sinon, who was trying her best not to laugh and remain with a straight face.

"I can see Klein getting punched a lot. No, I KNOW he gets punched a lot." She said as she glared at him again.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Klein said.

"Most likely."

"D-Did you punch him?" Kirito asked, imagining it in his head.

"A couple times…" she said, making Kirito and Argo laugh.

"Sinon-san!"

"What? He had it coming after the tenth time he asked." She said, making silence ensue.

"…how many times did you ask?" Silica asked as she looked towards Klein.

"I can't give you an accurate number… more than 25?" he said with a nervous smile, making Kirito facepalm.

"You should have learned from the first time you asked." Sinon said as she crossed her arms.

"You're so mean Sinon-chan…"

"Do you want another punch?"

"N-No ma'am." He said as he drank from his drink instead, making everyone laugh.

"Kirito-san, why did you punch Klein-san and not just cover his mouth?" Silica asked.

"Um… to tell truth I wasn't even thinking and just punched first…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, careful not to move Yui who was still on the top of his head.

"You don't even think about hurting me, you just do it!?"

"I just reacted before I even knew it! I was even surprised I did that!" Kirito said to defend himself.

"You couldn't react in a less violent way!?"

"Apparently not!"

"Do you guys need to go outside to continue this argument?" Asuna said with one of her eyebrow raised. Kirito was about to say 'no' but Klein had other ideas. The Salamander quickly grabbed the collar of the Spriggan's coat and began to pull him towards the door.

"W-Wait! Klein, what are you doing!? Klein!? KLEIN!?" he said before Yui flew off his head and the door closed shut.

"Good luck!" Argo said with her usual smile and a wave.

"Should we be worried?" Asuna asked as she held her hands out and Yui landed in them, sitting down on them.

"Nope. Just let him get killed a couple thousand times and it'll be alright." Sinon said as she leaned back into the sofa and uncrossed her arms.

"T-Thousand!? I-Isn't that a bit too much Sinon-san!?"

"Not enough if you ask me…" she said, making Silica laugh nervously.

"See? Someone can relate!" Argo said as she threw her arm around Sinon's shoulder. Asuna quickly covered her forehead with her hand and sighed.

"I'm surprised Kirito-kun had been able to live with Suguha-chan without doing something that would kill him considering how he acts with us."

"Us? He doesn't mess with us as much as he messes with you."

"T-That's not true…"

"But Mama, weren't you telling me earlier about-"

"Okay! I think that's enough Yui-chan!" Asuna said, making a gesture to be quiet to her daughter. Yui nodded immediately after understanding what her mother was getting at. Since Argo was with them, they knew that saying that out load wouldn't be the best of decisions.

"So close to getting more information to blackmail Kii-bou with…" Argo said as she sighed.

"Blackmail? What do you have?" Sinon asked her interest in the topic increasing.

"What don't I have!? I could tell you a story about the 22nd floor when it was just released in old Aincrad." Argo said, making Asuna remember what Kirito had told her about the trees.

"How much?" Asuna asked.

"For you Asu-chan, free!" she said, making everyone laugh.

"K-Kirito-san wasn't kidding when he said that you gave info to Asuna-san for free and charged him." Silica said, laughing.

"Since Asu-chan doesn't do stupid things constantly like he does, she's my favorite of the two lovebirds. Anyway, you guys want to hear this story?" Argo asked and received nods in return.

"Okay, this is firsthand knowledge just so you know. It had been maybe a day after the floor had been opened. The floor was covered everywhere with trees and lakes. I was around doing research on the monster spawning zones for that floor when I saw Kii-bou looking up at a tree. I was curious as to what he was doing so I crept up a bit closer to get a better look. Next thing I know, Kii-bou is clinging to the tree and starts moving up it! He was climbing all the way to the top; ignoring the distance he was putting making with the ground and just kept on climbing! When he finally reached the top, I could see a popup window appear and he was so shocked by it popping out of nowhere, he just let go of the tree and fell! He probably would have died if he didn't pull out a teleport crystal in time!" she said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope there are less mistakes in here then there were in the last few chapter… Anyway, thanks to all of those people that reviewed! (Still haven't fixed my email…) You guys are still wonderful! Now I'm going to go lay down… This little author isn't feeling well… (DYING)**


	29. Oh The Embarrassment

**A/N: OMG HOLLOW FRAGMENT IS AMAZING! EMBARRASSED ASUNA-CHAN IS THE BEST ASUNA-CHAN! So about last week's chapter… I was pretty sick when I wrote that so if anything was OOC… now you know why. On a different note, I started school this week! Yay! (Not sarcastic in anyway, I actually like school) This means that, strangely enough, I have more time to write for this story! Double yay!**

* * *

><p>Asuna's laughter was cut short when a ringing sound of a message stopped her. She opened her menu and checked the message, confused as to who it was. She saw the name of the sender and immediately thought about grabbing Kirito and logging out before she regretted what she had promised.<p>

"What's wrong Asuna-san?" Silica asked upon seeing Asuna's face.

"I have a message from Liz…" she said as she clicked the message to read it.

SENDER- LISBETH

YOU BETTER COME BACK TO MY SHOP RIGHT NOW OR I WILL GET MY MACE (Even if you are my best friend!)

YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!

COME RIGHT NOW!

I MEAN IT!

NOW!

Asuna sighed and closed her menu before taking in a deep breath. 'Where would Klein go with Kirito-kun so I can take him with me to Liz's?' she thought as she got up.

"Sorry but Liz wants me to go to her shop…" she said to the other girls. Asuna and the other girls checked the time and saw that it was 12:45 in the real world, making Silica panic slightly.

"I should log out; I think my family is expecting me." Silica said as she opened her menu. The others waved goodbye as she was logged out, blue covering her body as it disappeared.

"I should go to. There might be some people looking to give me their money!" Argo said as she jumped over the couch and walked to the door, "make sure to message me Asu-chan if you want more info!" she said as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Sinon shrugged and got up.

"I need to raise my stats more… I'll see you later." Sinon said with a light smile as she walked out the door, Asuna following to get Kirito with Yui on her shoulder.

"Where is Klein and Kirito-kun…?" she wondered as she walked a bit before taking flight on her light blue wings. She was about to fly higher to look when she heard something that sounded like Kirito's scream, only it wasn't a good one. She flew towards it to see a small black flame on the floor and Klein sitting on the floor next to the flame with his arms crossed. She landed and immediately cast a spell to revive the avatar. Kirito popped out of the flames and immediately glared at the Salamander on the floor.

"I punched you, not killed you."

"What? Can't I get a little payback?"

"LITTLE!? You killed me!"

"Guys!" Asuna said, catching both of their attentions, "Can you fight about this later? I need to take Kirito-kun with me to Liz's shop." She said as she grabbed the sleeve of Kirito's coat.

"Liz's shop? Wait… KLEIN, KILL ME AGAIN! PLEASE! RIGHT NOW!" Kirito said with panicked look in his eyes. Asuna moved her hand and began pulling her in-game husband by his ear away from Klein, who had a confused look on his face.

"We'll see you later Klein." Asuna said as they walked away, Kirito mouthing 'help' as they walked away.

**_INSERT LINE BREAK_**

"Kirito-kun, you promised you me that you would be with me when Liz asked!" Asuna said as she pouted at him.

"Since Papa promised, you have to do it." Yui said from atop of his head, her arms crossed.

"I know I know… But it's Liz! It's instinct to run when I know what's coming!" he said.

"Not good enough Kirito-kun!" she said as she walked faster, the shop only a few meters ahead of them.

"I'm going to die now…" he said as he opened the door of the shop for Asuna.

"Relax. She's not going to do that much."

"So you say…" he said as he passed through the door after her.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you! I can't believe I let you leave earlier and not make you tell me what happened!" Liz said as she popped out from behind the counter, her usual mischievous smile on her face. Asuna quickly put her hand on Kirito's collar to prevent him from running, a sigh coming from him. Liz immediately opened the back door so that they could enter in the back and sit. Asuna immediately pulled on Kirito's collar and guided him towards the back door of the shop.

"Tell. Me. Everything. Now." Liz said as she sat in one of the stools, the couple sitting on the chairs next to the table with Kirito slumping in his instantly.

"K-Kirito-kun took me to the ice skating rink today…" Asuna said with her face now red.

"And…?"

"…he also took me to a special garden…"

"Huh? It's winter! Where do you find a garden in winter!?" Liz said.

"Indoor ones?" Kirito said.

"Oh… right. I knew that… So what else? You know I like hearing details!" Liz said, wanting to know to embarrass the couple later and simply curiosity.

"Liz, you so don't make this easy…" Kirito said with his face slightly red from his cheeks.

"I know! Now talk!" she said, making him sigh. He told about how he had helped Asuna skate and how he had bought a gift for her at the garden, making Liz smile more since Kirito was the flustered one in this situation instead of Asuna. That didn't stop Asuna from being flustered though.

'Might as well just embarrass myself rather than Asuna being embarrassed' he thought as he finished telling Liz. Yui could tell what he was doing and patted her father's head.

'It's good that you keep your promises Papa'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So apparently my email wasn't the only thing failing this week… WIFI WHY MUST YOU GO OUT ON ME!? CURSE YOU THUNDERSTORMS AND MAKING ME LOSE SIGNAL ON MY INTERNET! So since I started school that means more time on computers and more chance to type this story, which is a win-win situation! But that also means that I can't watch anime all day… NEXT CHAPTER IS 30! YAY! Poll is up on my wall! Go vote for the next chapter! Till next week!**


	30. Side Story 3

**A/N: GUYS I THINK I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MY EMAIL. IT'S SPAMMING EVERYTHING FROM FANFICTION AND IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES SO MUCH. *flips table and smacks head on wall* ... Ow... While I try to fix this, go on and read the side story... Also... 25,000 VIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND ALL OF YOU ROCK AND DID I MENTION THAT I LOVE YOU ALL!? **

* * *

><p>Kazuto, sitting on one of the snow covered benches near the school entrance, pulled the collar of his coat closer to his neck.<p>

"Class doesn't even starts for thirty more minutes... This better be worth it Liz..." He grumbled to himself, a small puff of vapor escaping his mouth as he did. The day before, he had received a message from Rika saying that he needed to come to school early since she needed to talk to him in person urgently.

"She says that but she could have at least come at the time she said to..." He said as he blew onto his glove covered hands, heating them up with his breath.

'At least this is the last day of school and then winter break...' He thought as he heard the sound of snow crunching under someone's footsteps. He turned and smiled immediately, seeing someone he wasn't expecting to see for maybe twenty more minutes.

"Asuna, why are you here?" He said, startling the long-haired girl.

"K-Kirito-kun!? Jeez you scared me!" She said as she walked over to him. Kazuto immediately brushed off more of the snow from the bench for Asuna to sit down on.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He said as she sat down.

"I know... Why are you here?"

"I asked you first."

"Eh? Oh, right... Well I came earlier than planned since I needed to get some stuff..." She said, slightly fidgeting.

"You forgot your school bag here, didn't you?" He asked.

"W-What!? N-No!" She said, her face going red and it wasn't from the cold.

"Then where's your bag?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"...s-somewhere..." She said as she turned away from his face.

"Asuna..."

"Alright! So I left my school bag here," Asuna said, pouting and crossing her arms at the end of her sentence, making Kazuto smile again, "I was in such a hurry to leave yesterday that I didn't even get a chance to grab it..."

"At least you didn't have homework to turn in." He said.

"That's because I do mine ON TIME... Anyway, why are you here?"

"Because Liz messages me last night saying that she needed to see me as soon as possible and then ended up not showing up." Kazuto said with a slightly irritated tone in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that Liz will get here soon," She said as she stood up from the bench,"I need to go get my bag before the teachers see." Asuna gave Kazuto a brief kiss on the cheek before running off to the main building. He watched her running figure as it disappeared into the school building and sighed as he continued to wait. After a few more minutes, he heard more footsteps and saw Rika running from the school entrance to where he was.

"One, you're late. Two, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about." He asked as Rika sat down where Asuna had been sitting.

"I just wanted to do this!" She said before pulling his collar back and threw a chunk of ice into his shirt. Kazuto immediately stood up and untucked his shirt in a panic, the piece of ice falling into the snow. He looked to where Rika had been sitting and saw her running form head toward the main building of the school where Asuna had entered a few minutes before.

"That's for what you did a few months ago!" **(1) **She said before she entered the building. Kazuto immediately thought of revenge on the short-haired girl. He ran to the school building and ran to where he knew she would be where she had first period. He entered the class and saw only Asuna grabbing her bag from one of the desks in the middle row.

"Did you see where Liz went!?" he asked her, out of breath.

"Liz? I thought she hasn't come in yet."

"She got here and now I want revenge for putting ice in my shirt." He said, still feeling a cold dampness on his back where the ice had previously been.

"Well I haven't seen her. Did you check her first class?"

"This IS her first class!"

"Hmm…" Asuna walked over to a desk and checked the inside of it.

"Well she was here." She said as she took out a school bag with a small blacksmithing hammer keychain hanging from it.

"Perfect!" he said as he took Rika's bag, "don't tell her I have it." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running away to another part of the building to hide it.

* * *

><p>"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT IT!?" Rika asked as she held Kazuto's head in a headlock.<p>

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he said as Rika rubbed her knuckles on his head as hard as she could.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!? YOU TOOK MY SCHOOL BAG AND SCHOOL STARTS IN 7 MINUTES!" She said as some students a few feet away saw the scene and laughed as they headed on inside.

"I-I didn't take anything!" He said in between some sounds of pain. Asuna was standing on the side as this happened, wondering if she should just tell Rika where he put it or if she should just let Kazuto suffer the consequences of taking her bag.

'Maybe just a few more seconds' she thought as she saw that Kazuto was close to admitting where he had put it.

"L-Liz! Your hold is getting a bit too tight! Choking!" He said as the lack of air could practically be heard in his voice. Rika sighed and let go, Kazuto exaggerating on regaining his breath and going to the extent of falling to his knees.

"Sweet air!" he said as he grabbed his throat, making both girls sigh and shake their head at him.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE MY BAG IS AT!" Rika said as she pulled his collar again, "CLASS IS ABOUT TO START AND I CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!" she said as she pulled on his collar on each word.

"Choking again! CHOKING AGAIN!" he said as he began to pull on his collar to breathe better.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if you just GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!" She said as she gave a final tug before letting go again.

"S-Supply closet… it's in the supply closet." he said as he held is neck again. Rika ran down the hall and went to the nearest supply closet, bumping into other students and saying a half-hearted sorry as she ran.

"Kirito-kun…"

"I know I know… I probably should have made my revenge a little more planned." He said, receiving a small smack on the top of his head.

"T-That's not what I wanted to say!" she said as she helped him up, "Let's just get to class, we'll be late." They both started to walk to their own homerooms and sat down at their desks.

'At least I know what NOT to do to get revenge on Liz…' he thought as he opened his school bag to get his things for class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GUYS MY COPY OF VOLUME 2 CAME! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! If only I didn't accidently drop it on the ground already… Hope you guys enjoyed reading this! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH SINCE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Time to sleep off this headache after doing my homework! **

**(1) - Also, this refers to another story I wrote "Something Special" Read or don't read, doesn't matter, I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	31. Blacksmith Blunders

**A/N: Good new! E-mail is FINALLY FIXED! I can reply to PMs and reviews now! Yay! Bad news, I'M DROWNING IN MATH HOMEWORK OH GOD WHY SOMEONE HELP THE NUMBERS ARE TAKING OVER. So yeah e-mail is fixed.**

* * *

><p>"Ah sweet blackmail!" Liz said as she layed back in the stool, leaning against the wall of her shop with a huge grin on her face as she looked at the red-faced couple before her. Kirito was looking anywhere but Liz or his in-game wife, and Asuna looked down to the floor, her light blue hair slightly covering her eyes.<p>

"Liz if you weren't my best friend…" Asuna said as her mouth moved into a slight pout as she looked back up from the floor, her cheeks still a bright red.

"Too bad I am! And too bad that you promised to tell me!" Liz said, her smile becoming bigger.

"T-That's because I promised before I thought it through…" Asuna said as her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Kirito was still not looking at the two but her looked up when he felt a slight pat on his head. Yui looked at him with a smile on her face, automatically making him smile back.

"So you just agree with anything I say? Can you agree to do my winter homework?"

"Liz! You haven't even started have you?" Asuna said, the studious part of her showing.

"I-I've started! Just… not… some of it…" Liz said, her eyes showing how she regretted mentioning homework.

"Even I've done my homework." Kirito said as he finally looked to the two girls, seeing Asuna glare at the pink haired girl while Liz moved slightly in her stool, uncomfortable under her best friend's glare.

"You have!? Oh now I really need to get started on it." Liz said.

"So you haven't started!"

"Uh... So you see about that..." Liz said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand, a sheepish smile on her face.

'And now you've dug your own grave.' Kirito thought as he smiled again and leaned back in the chair.

"Y-You know that I'm not the worker type when it comes to doing homework... A-And that I'm not very good at focusing on it either..."

"No excuses Liz! Even Kirito-kun has done his homework!"

'It's not like I did it for the purest motives...' He thought to himself since he had only done his homework as soon as possible to be able to spend the most time possible with his girlfriend.

"I'll do it! E-Eventually..."

"When's eventually?"

"...Soon..."

"Liz!"

"Don't worry about it! I'll get it done eventually! Jus relax Asuna!" Liz said as her sheepish smile returned to it's usual one.

"...That better be true because if not then I'm going to force you to study for three hours!" Asuna said, her voice showing how she was dead serious about that, the look on her face matching.

"G-Got it... A-Anyway, did you guys find any other ingots in your spoils!?" Liz asked, her eyes slightly shining. Asuna sighed at her best friend, thinking how she could focus so well on her blacksmithing but she can't even focus on her real life work.

"I didn't find anymore in my inventory." Asuna said, making Liz turn to Kirito. He sighed and opened his inventory, going into the items to make the few ingots he got from the quest materialize to give them to the ecstatic blacksmith. What came from his menu was a dark purple crystal about twice the size of a normal cellphone and smaller dark blue crystals that were used for strengthening weapons.

"Thank you!" Liz said as she received the ingots and quickly stored them in the items part of her menu.

"Think of it as incentive to start your homework," Kirito said as he smirked slightly, "you can't use any of them until you finish all of the homework you have." he finished, making Liz face so slack and Asuna automatically smile at her in-game husband.

"K-Kirito... one of these days I'll beat you to a pulp..." she said as she glared at him with one of her cheeks puffed out slightly.

"I've had enough of that today thank you very much." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Papa was killed by Klein-san six times today." Yui said from the spriggans head, using the information the system gave her to inform the others.

"Six times!?" both Asuna and Liz said, surprised.

"W-Well I thought I'd let Klein get it out of his system but he took it too far..." he trailed off.

"I get that but SIX TIMES!?" Liz asked again before laughing, "I gotta thank Klein now!" she said, leaning on the wall again as she laughed. While Liz laughed, Asuna put her hand on top of Kirito's, causing him to blush slightly.

"You were being a good friend so don't let what Liz is saying get to you."

"If I let everything that Liz told me get to me, we probably wouldn't get along and instead be at each others necks." he said.

"I wouldn't say that you would be on that level..." Asuna said.

"When we first met she almost killed me for a sword, I would say yes to that level."

"That's because you broke that sword."

"I-I was just testing it! I didn't think it would break from that..." he said, gaining the attention of Liz.

"That reminds me! You never paid me for what you broke!" she said, making Kirito stiffen in his chair.

"W-Well... I helped you get ingots! How about that?" he said.

"Nope! You now owe me for the sword you broke!" she said as she crossed her arms and got up from her chair, heading to the counter in the back.

"Liz this was almost two years ago! Can't you just forget about it?" he said, hoping that by some miracle, she would agree.

"Nope." she said automatically, making him slump in his chair slightly.

'That hope was short lived.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! So now I can reply to reviews again, yay! AND I CAN FINALLY SEE WHEN STORIES ARE UPDATED HELL YEAH! Ahem, so yeah did you guys see the latest episode? SINON-CHAN! I NEED TO HUG YOU! Ahem... I'll just leave now... Also, this is late because I lost something outside and went back to find it because I'm really stupid. **


	32. Time With Yui-chan

**A/N: GUYS I JUST LOVE ASUNA (just finished rewatching the current episode) SHE'S JUST SO PERFECT AND CUTE AND OMG I LOVE HER. So I'm still being overwhelmed by math, (IT'S GOING TO GET LIFE AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD) so sorry if this sucks a lot… probably doesn't help that my brain is working at less than 5% and in overtime too because I got sick again like the idiot I am… Anyway! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Asuna looked at the time in the corner of her vision and saw that it was a little past 13:00 <strong>(1:00) <strong>p.m. in the real world.

'Hmm… Otou-san should be home soon… we better log out before he gets there so he doesn't think something… else...' she thought as she blushed slightly, nudging Kirito slightly to get his attention away from his failure of getting off the hook with Liz.

"Kirito-kun, my father is going to get home soon-"

"J-Just your dad, right? Not your mom? Just him?" he asked a small panic in his eyes as he asked. Asuna immediately rolled her eyes and nodded as she answered at the same time.

"Yes just him. My mom is going to get home later, after 19:00 **(7:00)** p.m." she said, making him sigh in relief in knowing that he had time to escape meeting her and being in the same room as her. Asuna rolled her eyes again at his temporary rescue and turned to Liz.

"Sorry Liz but we have to get back."

"That's okay; just make sure that Kirito doesn't die from your family."

"L-Liz!" Asuna said as she blushed again.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding… mostly."

"Mostly!?" Kirito said this time.

"You won't die! At least not from her parents…" Liz said as she quickly got up and ran to the back of her shop before Kirito would freak.

"Liz!? What is that supposed to mean!? LIZ!?" he said just as the door to the back room closed with Liz on the other side.

"I wouldn't think too much about it Kirito-kun." Asuna said, also wondering what she meant by that since she was looking in her direction when she had said that.

"Yeah… that's true… she is Liz…" he said as he stood up and stretched his arms, Asuna also standing up beside him.

"Home?" he asked.

"Yep!" Asuna said as she walked to the door, Yui flying and landing on her shoulder.

"Why is Papa so scared of Mama's family?"

"N-Not my entire family… just my mom since she can be a little… hard to get along with." Asuna said, trying to make it as basic as possible for Yui.

"Hard to get along with? That's putting it very lightly! " Kirito said, making Asuna immediately glare at him, making his arms go up in his defense.

"E-Even you have to admit that!"

"...Maybe a little… But she is getting somewhat better! I know she'll get more lenient with time!" Asuna said to him, the hope in her eyes shining as if she knew that this was going to happen.

'I'm hoping that happens as well.' he thought to himself as he nodded to her words. They quickly got out of Liz's shop and flew back to their home, opening the door and Yui changing back into her human form and sitting on the couch, Asuna and Kirito sitting next to her.

"Are you going to leave now?" Yui asked with her eyes curious. Asuna looked at the clock in the corner of her vision and smiled a bit.

"We have a few more minutes before we have to…" Asuna said as she hugged Yui tightly, bringing giggles out from the young girl.

"Do you want something to eat Yui-chan?"

"Hmm… Can you make those cookies with honey** (1)**!?" Yui said excitedly.

"Anything you want!" Asuna said as she got up and went to the kitchen in the next room. Yui turned to Kirito, who had a smile on his face from his happy daughter.

"You really like those cookies, huh?"

"I like anything Mama makes! But those are currently my favorite." Yui said as she smiled at the thought of the delicious treat. Kirito looked over his shoulder and saw that Asuna was still in the kitchen before opening his menu.

"Your Mama would probably kill me if she saw me give you some of these but since you like spice things too…" he said as he gave his daughter the Sylvain specialty he had gotten from Lyfa. Yui took one of them in her hand and took a bite, a smile forming on her face as the spicy taste spread in her mouth. Kirito grabbed one and bit into it, the same expression that Yui had forming on his face since he loved eating these despite Lyfa's and Asuna's complaints about their taste when they tried them.

"Ah, that reminds me Yui," Kirito said as he turned to her, "If Liz comes by and asked for help, run."

"Run?"

"Yes. She's going to ask for help on her homework and that would be bad since Mama wants her to do it for her herself and not rely on others." He said as he took a final bite from the spicy sweet.

"I see… But don't you do the same Papa?"

"Er… That's different. I only ask you for help when I really don't understand something…" he said as he ran his hand through his hair sheepishly at being caught. Yui took a final bite of the sweet just as Asuna walked back into the room with a tray full of cookies and cups of milk and tea.

"I made a lot so eat up!" Asuna said with a big smile as she put the tray down on the table before them before sitting down.

"What are you talking about?"

"...nothing…" Kirito and Yui said at the same time as they reached for a cookie at the same time, making Asuna be curious.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- This refers to the Popularity Contest Q &amp; A that is on Tap Translations (And Yui is still adorable in it!)<strong>

**A/N: I tried… I think that counts. I took a two day math test so please try to understand how messed up my brain is from all those numbers and being sick at the same time. Also, I put the times for military time and regular time in case if you are confused as to what the time is so that you don't have to search it up later!**


	33. To Real Life

**A/N: HAVE I MENTIONED HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!? THIS STORY FINALLY HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS! AND IT HAS OVER 30,000 VIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND- *falls on floor from emotion* I-I'll just be on the floor until I recover…**

* * *

><p>Kirito and Yui ate the cookies ravenously, the sweet flavor replacing the spiciness of the previous treat and filling their mouth with the sticky feeling of the honey in their mouth, making a smile form on both of their faces.<p>

"It's so good!" Yui said to Asuna as she took another bite of her cookie. Asuna smiled at her daughter and patted her head.

"I'm glad you like it so much!"

"How could she not? They are so good!" Kirito said with a dreamlike expression as he swallowed the rest of his cookie before reaching for another one from the table.

"Y-You always like my cooking…"

"Because it's heavenly!" He said, the look in his eyes showing how that was his honest opinion. Asuna blushed as he said that with the truthful tone in his voice and turned her head away to prevent him from seeing her blush.

"I-It's not…" She said before drinking her tea as she hoped that the heat in her cheeks would disperse fast before Kirito noticed it.

"Well we think it is." Kirito said as he drank some of his tea with Yui nodded in agreement, a huge smile on her face as she did.

"Guess I can't help it if Yui-chan agrees!" Asuna said as she hugged her daughter, making the younger girl laugh as she felt her mother's arms around her. Asuna's eyes darted to the corner of her vision and saw the time was nearing 13:30 **(1:30) **making her wish they could spend more time with their daughter and leave her alone. Kirito knew that she was thinking by the look on her face and couldn't help but agree since he felt the same way.

"Sorry Yui but I think we'll have to leave now, But I promise we will be back soon!" Kirito said as he ruffled his daughter's hair, making her laugh again.

"Okay! I'll see you next time you log in Papa, Mama!" Yui said as she smiled again. The couple got up and hugged their daughter before opening their menus. They waved goodbye to Yui and pressed to log out button.

* * *

><p>They both opened their eyes to the white ceiling in Asuna's room, sitting up as they got used to being back in their body after diving. Asuna giggled slightly as she saw Kazuto's hair, the back of it sticking up from where the amusphere had messed it up.<p>

"W-What?" He asked, unknowing of what she was laughing at. Asuna moved her hand to the back of his head and fixed his hair as she was still laughing, making Kazuto blush from the sudden contact she did.

"A-Ah, thanks…" he said as he noticed it was about his hair. Asuna notice his blush and couldn't help but blush herself since she hadn't noticed how close they were.

"R-Right! W-We should go down stairs before my father gets home so… stuff aren't assumed…" she said with her face turning more red with Kazuto's blush darkening as well. They both got up and headed down the stairs, Asuna going to the kitchen to make some tea as Kazuto sat in the living room, hoping that Asuna's mother didn't come in with her father.

'That would be a REALLY bad way to end today… he thought as Asuna walked back into the room with a tray full of tea, Asuna passing him one of the cup.

"So when is your dad getting here?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea, the steam coming off warming his upper lip slightly.

"He should come-" she was cut off by the sound of a car parking in the driveway of the house and the closing of the car door, "I guess now." She said, making Kazuto choke on his drink slightly.

"G-Guess we logged out in time." he said as he nervously drummed his fingers on the table.

"... Kirito-kun, are you nervous?" Asuna asked as he noticed his behavior.

"What? No! Of course not!" he said in a voice that sounded completely unconvincing to Asuna.

"You and my father are on good terms!"

"I know! But I can't help but be nervous that your mom might be with him…"

"Don't worry! My mom shouldn't be with him! She should still be working on the few files that she has before she's finished with work for the holidays." She said to reassure him. He was about to reply but the door to the house opened.

"I'm home." They heard Asuna's father say from the entrance.

"Welcome back." Asuna said as she placed another cup of tea at the head of the table before getting up to greet her father, Kazuto also getting up.

"Asuna! I didn't think you'd be here so early!" Shouzou said as he walked into the room, "And Kirigaya-kun! Nice to see you around here!" he said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too Yuuki-san." Kazuto said as Asuna hugged her father.

"I've said it before, drop the formalities. Just call me Shouzou!" he said, making Kazuto's nervousness finally drop since his wife wasn't with him.

"R-Right…" he said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. They all sat down at the table, Shouzou thanking his daughter for the tea by calling her an angel.

'That she is.' Kazuto thought as he drank his tea with a small smile from Asuna blush from the praise coming from her father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thought I wouldn't get to upload this… Good thing I managed to… Anyway! DID I MENTION HOW AWESOME YOU GUYS ARE!? BECAUSE YOU ARE. Also, HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE NEW SAO GAME THAT WAS JUST ANNOUNCED AT THE TOKYO GAME SHOW!? MY WALLET WILL HURT BUT IT WILL BE WORTH IT BECAUSE SAO! ALSO, ASUNA-CHAN YOU ARE STILL SO KAWAII! (Recent episode again) I'm going to bed now… *falls onto bed***


	34. Embarrassment Everywhere

**A/N: SATURDAY SATURDAY I NEED IT TO BE SATURDAY LIKE SO MUCH BECAUSE SHINO-SAN AND OMG I NEED TO WATCH IT NOW! AND THERE IS STILL TIME FOR MOTHER ROSARIO! TIME FOR ASUNA TO BE THE MAIN AGAIN! YAY! *evil laughing as I wait for next episode and spin in a spinny chair insanely***

**To the Reviewer by the name of Frosty: I'm glad you like the story so much! Hope you like this chapter as well! Also, I got the light novels from Amazon.**

* * *

><p>"How long have you guys been here?" Shouzou asked as he sipped his tea, looking at the couple as he asked them. Asuna thought about it and answered for Kazuto since he was still drinking his tea.<p>

"We've been here for about over an hour." Asuna responded to her father.

"And in that time… What were you doing?" Shouzou asked to them with a smile, a teasing tone in his voice that was picked up by the couple. Kazuto immediately choked slightly on his tea and Asuna turned bright red instantly.

"O-Otou-san! W-We were just using the Amuspheres!" She replied, her face not changing from its current color from her father's tone of voice. Shouzou, placing his cup on the table, chuckled as the couple acted so flustered.

"Asuna why are you acting so embarrassed?" Shouzou asked the same teasing tone in his voice still there.

"O-Otou-san!" Asuna said, making Shouzou full blown laughing at his daughter's reactions. He rubbed the top of her head, ruffling her hair in the process, as he got up to go to his office.

"You are just too cute Asuna." he said as he walked out of the room and towards the hallway to his office. Asuna pouted as her father walked away, Kazuto finally clearing the tea in his throat.

"H-He's not wrong."

"K-Kirito-kun!"

"What! ? It's the truth! Who in this world wouldn't think that!?"

"..." Asuna remained silent as her blush darkened to a different shade of red. Kazuto realized what he had said out loud and blushed as well.

"W-Well what I meant to say was that I think that you're so cute that it's impossible NOT to see a-and I think this is still coming out wrong and today is not a good day for me and-" Asuna quickly reached across the table and put one of the cookies on the tray in his mouth, making him stop in the middle of his rambling. She turned her face away from him and lightly covered her face with her hands, trying to make the obvious blush be unseen.

"W-When you say with such honesty… I-It's embarrassing…" She said as her eyes met his. The look that she gave him with along with her current pose made Kazuto's blush deepen to a darker shade that Asuna's.

"S-Sorry…" he replied as he took the cookie out of his mouth, looking away slightly to the wall, not wanting Asuna to be more embarrassed despite how cute she looked.

"I-It's fine! J-Just… Since today has been so nice that hearing you say that also…" Asuna said timidly as she looked down to the floor.

'S-She's too cute…!' Kazuto thought as he sipped some more tea to make it seem like the heat from the tea was making his face red instead of her.

"A-Anyway! I should probably put away my things so they don't bother my father later." Asuna said as she got up from the table and went to the couch in the living room, where she had left her bag and her things. When she left the room and headed upstairs, Kazuto's phone vibrated and her saw that he had a text message from… Asuna? He clicked on the new message and was sure that the blush he had was ten times worse.

When you say things like that… It gets me happy...

Kazuto had to re-read it a few times to wrap his head around it.

* * *

><p>Asuna was looking at the 'message sent' sign next to what she had just sent to Kazuto as she sat down on her bed. She looked at it for a few more seconds before she fell sideways and hid her face in her pillow.<p>

"What did I just send him!? I mean, I wasn't lying b-but I…" She said to herself, her words muffled by the pillow in front of her as she panicked slightly from what she had just did. She sat up and put her bag on the chair, her phone in her pocket, and placing the flower that Kazuto had gotten for her next to a picture she had of the two of them at her desk and left the room.

* * *

><p>'When will she reach the limits of her cuteness?' he thought with a smile as he heard her coming down the stairs, her blush still evidently on her face as she walked to the table.<p>

"So do you want to do anything in particular?" she asked, not meeting his eyes slightly. Kazuto smiled and stood up, kissing her cheek.

"Anything that you want to do is okay with me." he said as he smiled to her. Asuna blushed a bit again and lead him to the living room, both sitting down on the couch.

"W-We could watch a movie…" She said as she looked for a movie to watch to put on the television.

"How about a scary one?" he said, deciding to tease her a bit.

"Kirito-kun!" she said as she pouted at him. Kazuto laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm just kidding."

"I know…" she said as she leaned back into him, feeling better in his arms. Kazuto chuckled to himself as Asuna put on a random movie.

'No matter what she does, she's always cute.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess whose birthday it is! If you guessed mine… *error buzzer* You are wrong! IT'S ASUNA-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY! YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASUNA-CHAN! Also, TUMBLR IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE OH GOD I NEED HELP SO MUCH (has spent well over an hour on Tumblr already) So, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Writing this was just too much fun~ And to sum up the whole chapter, SORRY NOT SORRY.**


	35. More Time

**A/N: Let us all take a moment of silence for the birthday of our hero and protagonist of my favorite anime, Kazuto! Today is his birthday! Yay! And more news! The third video game now has a name! The new game shall be called Sword Art Online: Lost Song and it takes place in ALO! WE CAN FLY! FINALLY! NOW WE NEED A GGO ONE! MORE NEWS BUT I'LL SAY AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

><p>As the movie played out in front of the couple, the sky outside got darker as it got closer to night. The movie, which was a romantic comedy to Asuna's relief, was pretty much ignored by Kazuto since he couldn't stop smiling at the beautiful girl that he was holding in his arms.<p>

'It's times like this that I'm the luckiest guy in the world.' he thought as he put his head on Asuna's shoulder, making the long-haired girl blush.

"K-Kirito-kun…"

"Yes?" he asked as he smiling more at her actions, her cheeks flushed red with the nervous tone in her voice.

"N-Nothing…" she said as she leaned back to be closer to him, a small smile accompanying the blush on her face. Kazuto couldn't help but blush this time since she had actually moved closer, and he hoped that she couldn't hear how fast his heart rate was racing in his chest. At this moment, Asuna was thinking the same thing.

'H-He can't hear my heartbeat, right?' she thought to herself as she felt Kazuto's arms wrapped slightly tighter around her waist, making her face redden more.

'If only we could stay like this forever...' Asuna thought as she intertwined her fingers with Kazuto's. They stayed like that for a while as the movie continued to play, the snow falling slowly outside the window.

Asuna's breaths started to become slower in Kazuto's arms, slow enough that he looked at her face and saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth was opened slightly, the blush still on her face.

'S-She fell asleep? Well I guess she did tire herself out today with this morning...' he thought as he smiled again and leaned her more on him so that she was more comfortable, the back of her head now on his shoulder. He moved her hair out of her face slightly and saw how she smiled a bit in her sleep.

'Just how cute can she get!?' he thought to himself as he blushed, looking away for a bit before looking back at her, the light in the room making her look even more beautiful to him. He grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and covered Asuna in it.

'Scratch world, I'm the luckiest guy in the whole universe.' he thought as he put his head back on the couch as he grinned to himself. As he did, he got a glimpse of the giant old-style clock that was in the living room with 16:00 **(4:00pm) **with being shown on it.

'Three hours until Asuna's mom comes home… will she get up before then?' he thought to himself before feeling a squeeze on his hand. He looked to back up and saw that Asuna was holding his hand a bit tighter with her eyebrows scrunched together a bit. Kazuto didn't like how she was like that in her sleep so he hugged her a bit tighter, hoping that whatever she was dreaming of disappeared even if just a bit. Asuna turned slightly and hugged Kazuto by his waist, making him happy but surprised at the sudden action. He hugged her again and put one of his hands on her head, smoothing the hair slightly.

'If only time could freeze...' He thought before he looked back down at Asuna just as she poked his cheek, making his jump.

"Y-You were you awake!?" he asked as a heavy blush formed on his face.

"Not at first… I woke up when you put the quilt on me… I thought I'd mess with you for a bit since you always mess with me but," she kissed his cheek before continuing, "you acted very sweet." Kazuto blushed more but jumped again when he heard another door open. Asuna quickly separated from him and turned to look where the sound had come from and saw her father walking from his office, stretching his arms a bit.

"Asuna, I thought I'd let you know that your mom said she was going to come a bit earlier than expected." he said as he served himself more tea, making Kazuto immediately shudder slightly.

"How much earlier?" Asuna said, hoping that she could stay a bit more time with Kazuto before he had to leave.

"She said… In an hour? More or less. She had less work to do since most people are leaving for vacations." he said before taking a sip of his tea and walking away back to his office. Asuna sighed since she knew that the time was too vague to have Kazuto remain here for more time.

Kazuto felt the same since he just wanted to stay with her.

'Then again, I'd prefer not to be killed by her mother by a single glance' he thought as he shuddered again slightly.

They both reluctantly stood up from the couch and walked to the entrance of the house, Kazuto putting on his shoes to leave.

"If you want, next time we can spend the day at my house." he said, making her smile and nod.

"Sure! But only if it's okay with your mom."

"Are you kidding? She loves you. You could just walk in and she wouldn't say anything."

"I-I doubt that…" She said, flustered. Kazuto put on his jacket and he knew that he had to leave now. Asuna blushed more but she leaned in just as Kazuto did and kissed him, her surrounding fading away for a few seconds before they separated.

"I'll call you later." Kazuto said with a smile as he opened her door. Asuna waved goodbye as he closed the door and walked away. She sat back on the couch in the living room, covering herself with the quilt that Kazuto had covered her in as she saw the end credits of the movie pass on the television. Kazuto was walking to the train station to go home, thinking the same thing as Asuna again.

'I wish we could stay together if for just a little more time.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so in case you didn't already know, for the next arc (which is Caliber and Mother Rosario!) the opening is being sung by Asuna's voice actress Haruka Tomatsu! With an ending theme by LiSA! This got me so happy when I found out! It's like season one's first arc but backwards! *screaming/squealing from happiness* I can't wait for them now! I shall now sleep before I fangirl more.**


	36. As Snow Falls

**A/N: Wow... I need a nap. Rain almost drowning me and stuff… *naps***

* * *

><p>Kazuto boarded the train as fast as it could before it left the station, his phone ringing as it did. He slid it out of his coat pocket and checked the screen as he sat down in one of the empty seats, seeing that it was a message from Suguha.<p>

Onii-chan, make sure you get home fast. There's going to be a snowstorm soon so you better make it back home before it starts.

He smiled a bit before he began to type his response to the message.

I'm already on my way back so don't worry, I'll get home as quick as I can.

Kazuto slid his phone back into his pocket, and waited for train to get to his stop, hoping he wasn't worrying his family too much.

* * *

><p>Asuna looked at the television, now turned to the local news as her father joined her in the living room to wait for her mother to come home. She saw the notice sign as it flashed on the screen, seeing a warning on it for the weather.<p>

'Kirito-kun... Is he going to get home before the storm starts?' She thought as she hugged one of the pillows from the couch to her chest, thinking about calling him to ask if he was almost home.

'I should just message him to be sure that he's safe...' She thought as she took her phone out of her pocket, he father noticing what she was doing.

"Are you going to message Kirigaya-kun?" He asked with a teasing tone in his voice. Asuna blushed and nodded.

"I-I just want to make sure that he gets home safe..." She said nervously as she turned her face slightly and went into the message app on her phone while her father smiled and looked back at the screen. Asuna saw the message she has sent before to him and blushed more, hoping her father wouldn't notice the extra color on her face as she began to type to him.

Kirito-kun there's going to be a snow storm soon so I hope you get home soon before it hits.

She got a reply a few seconds later after she sent the message.

Don't worry; I'm already halfway home so I'll get home before it starts. I'll make sure to call you when I get home.

She replied that she would await his call with a slight smile on her face. Asuna put away her phone just as the door to the house opened, mutters about the cold being heard by the Shouzou and Asuna in the living room.

"Kyouko?" Shouzou asked as he got up to greet his wife, Asuna doing to the same as she pushed the quilt aside.

"Ah, Hi." she said as she kissed her husband's and daughter's cheek, her bag still in her hand with some snow covering the top part of it.

"How was your day?" Asuna asked her mother as she saw the snow, the back of her mind still on Kazuto with the snow outside.

"Better now that I'm home and don't have to work anymore." she said as she stretched, a bit, some of the snow falling into the snow and dissolving into water on the hardwood floor. Kyouko put her bag on the low table in the living room and sat down on the couch, Shouzou sitting back down right next to her.

"I'll make some tea for you." Asuna said as she got up and went into the kitchen. She prepared the tea as she knew her mother liked it, making a cup for her father as well, and carried it to the living room to her parents, leaving it on the table next to her mother's bag.

"Thank you Asuna." Shouzou whispered as he ruffled her hair a bit, making her blush slightly at the attention. She looked at her mother and saw that she was in a light sleep, her usually tight face relaxed as she was leaning against Shouzou. Asuna smiled at this and gestured to her father that she was going to her room, to which she got a nod before she left. She went up the stairs and opened the door into her room, putting her phone on her nightstand and laid down on the bed, hugging her pillow to her chest as she had done in the living room earlier. She looked at her nightstand again and reached for the flower Kazuto had gotten for her holding it in front of her as she smiled.

* * *

><p>Kazuto quickly ran home as soon as he got off from the train, the snow starting to fall as he ran.<p>

'If I don't get home fast and call Asuna, I know she will get mad if she finds out I didn't get home before it started.' he thought as he avoided the larger piles of snow and the parts in the street where ice was beginning to form. He sighed to himself since he wished that he could ride his bike to get home sooner but his mother and Sugu had forbidden it since the streets were getting icy and they didn't want Kazuto in the hospital for it. He quickly turned the street and could see his house with the lights on, most likely Sugu waiting to tell him he should have gotten home sooner. He quickly ran up the small way up to the door of his house and opened the door after unlocking it.

"You're late!" he heard the voice of his sister say from where she was sitting on the couch, the television turned to the weather. He sighed a little, thinking how he knew that was going to happen. Kazuto took off his shoes at the door, leaving them more separated from the other shoes since they were wet from the snow, and his coat, hanging it next to his mother's light green coat next to the door.

"I'm not late, the storm hasn't started yet." he said as he slid his phone out of his pocket again to call Asuna.

"But it has already started to snow."

"Of course it's snowing, its winter Sugu." he said as he joined her on the couch, his phone calling Asuna. She picked up the call just as Kazuto got a pillow to the face.

"K-Kirito-kun!?" Asuna said questioningly as to what was happening.

"Don't worry, that was just Sugu." he said as he moved his phone to show his sister glaring at him but quickly changed expressions when she was Asuna on the phone.

"H-Hi Asuna-san!" She said a bit nervously as she moved the pillow she had just thrown at her brother behind her back.

"Hi Suguha-chan. What did Kirito-kun do this time?"

"Why do you think I did something!?"

"Because she wouldn't hit you for no reason."

"Do you not remember about when I told you when Sugu hit me with her shinai?"

"T-That was an accident!" Sugu said flustered as she remembered that, "Anyway, Onii-chan came home before the snow started."

"...Kirito-kun…"

"Y-Yes?"

"We are having a talk later."

"A-Alright…" he said as Sugu laughed silently next to him as Asuna pouted at him, making him smile slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So… yeah… I got nothing to say for once. *sleeps***


	37. A Call

**A/N: DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW EPISODE!? OMG THE OPENING IS SO OMG I CAN'T EVEN OMG. *squealing* I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS, I LOVE IT! AND THE ENDING! OMG YES! I NEED MORE EPISODES! AND THE FULL VERSION OF THE OPENING! I'll stop now… Also, the errors from last weeks chapter are from the rain. Rain makes me REALLY sleepy...**

* * *

><p>"Kirito-kun." Asuna said as she say that Kazuto was alone, having gone upstairs to his room when Sugu received a phone call from her boyfriend.<p>

"Y-Yes?"

"I thought you said that you would get home BEFORE it starts!" She said, followed by a pout that couldn't help but make kazuto blush slightly.

"I-I tried you know I honestly tried but um… It's started snowing..." He said, rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled sheepishly. Asuna sighed at him when she heard that but looked back at him.

"At least you got back before the actual storm started." She said, making Kazuto relieved that she hadn't lectured her or something along those lines.

"In that I made sure since I didn't want to worry you…" he said, bringing a blush out of her.

"Good… I don't want you to get sick or hurt…" Asuna said as she tried to bring down her blush but resulting in only getting more flustered.

'Does she do this on purpose!?' Kazuto thought as he saw her growing blush form on her face. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind as Asuna moved on to a different subject.

"A-Anyway!" She cleared her throat before continuing, "I have to ask you something about what Argo told me earlier."

"If she told you anything embarrassing, I swear it's a lie!" he said automatically to her. Asuna raised her eyebrow at this since this meant that Argo knew more stuff like that.

"What do you think she told me?" she asked in a teasing tone, wanting to see what else she could get out of him.

"... S-She didn't tell you about that quest from the 5th floor did she?" he asked with a panicky voice, trembling slightly. This got Asuna's interest since he said a lower floor.

"You've been embarrassing yourself since the beginning?"

"Okay god… she didn't…" he said as he made a sigh in relief.

"Are you going to tell me what happened on that floor?" Asuna asked as she made a pleading look on her face to make him tell her. Kazuto was tempted to tell her from the adorable look she made, but her knew that she mustn't know that. He shook his head as his response.

"Shoot… I was hoping you would… You're no fun Kirito-kun."

"I have to remain with the dignity I have left…" he said to himself, Asuna still hearing and having to suppress her laughter at the face that Kazuto had on.

'He looks like a cute kicked puppy..' she thought as she struggled to not laugh since they were still video chatting.

"I know you heard, go ahead and laugh." He said as he leaned back and laid on the bed, not taking his eyes off his girlfriend on the phone screen. Asuna tried to hold in her laughter but as soon as he said that she laughed, tears clinging to the edge of her eyes as her cheeks flushed red again.

'I take it back, no one can be that adorable on purpose.' he thought as looked at her face.

"S-Sorry.." she said as she was trying to stop laughing, "Kirito-kun."

"I-It's fine just don't ask Argo about that… W-Wait, what DID she tell you!?" he thought as he realized that she never told him about what Argo had actually told her.

"She told me of the time you tried to climb a tree to get to the next floor on the 22nd floor." Asuna said, making the color slightly drain from his face.

"I was afraid it was that…"

"Was this before or after you attempted to climb the outer pillars?"

"B-Before…" He said as his face regained color but only in his cheeks. Asuna laughed more and he thought that the embarrassment was worth it considering how cute she looked. On Asuna's side of the phone, a knock on the door could be heard.

"Asuna, can you open the door?" it was her mother, making Asuna looked at Kazuto.

"We can talk later if you want." Kazuto whispered with a grin. Asuna nodded as she blushed she got up from where she was on her bed and waved good bye to him before hanging up to answer the door of her room.

Kazuto sighed as he say the call end words on the screen and moved to put his phone on his desk, next to where its charger was at. He heard a knock on his door after doing so and went to open it, Sugu on the other side.

"Onii-chan, I was wondering if you would do me a favor…" she said as she did a pleading look.

"And now I'm scared of where this is going." he said, receiving a small hit on his arm from her.

"It's not like you're going to die or anything!"

"Depends on what the favor is." He said with a questioning look.

"Since we have nothing to do... Would you help me with my kendo?" She said with a big smile as she held her hands in a begging motion.

"Hmm... Brain damage or spend my time on the Internet..." He said, making Sugu glare at him slightly.

"Onii-chan!" Sugu said as she pouted at him, making him laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'll help." He said as he closed the door to his room, turning off the lights on his way out. He followed his sister to go get the gear to put on for their practice.

"So you're not going to give me brain damage this time right?"

"I didn't give you brain damage!"

"So you say... He said as he grabbed his clothes to change in and took out the headgear for them to wear.

They both got changed in their clothes fast and went into the house's dojo, putting on their gear to practice in.

"Wait, you aren't going to use the new shinai are you!?" He asked her as he was grabbing the other shinai.

"Well of course! How else am I going to get used to it?" She said as she lifted up the new one.

'And I'm dead.' He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... I'm half dead right now. First thing first, I want to thank all of you for supporting me for all this time (despite how annoying I am) and this story! I didn't even notice this story passed 35,000 views! I love you guys! Now, in other news, WHY CAN'T I GET THE OPENING FROM GOLDEN TIME OUT OF MY HEAD!? **


	38. Past Lessons

**A/N: GUYS. WE HAVE A RELEASE DATE FOR THE NEW GAME. IT'S MARCH 26th. AND IT'S BEING RELEASED IN ENGLISH FOR THE ASIAN MARKET. I NEED MORE MONEY NOW. **

* * *

><p>Kazuto got into a basic kendo stance and raised his shinai as he stood a few meters from his sister, Sugu doing the same but she radiated more confidence than he did. He eyed the shinai in her hands, hoping that it didn't bruise him up too much.<p>

"Would you stop making that face? I'm not going to maim you."

"So you say…"

"Do you WANT me to maim you?" she asked as she glared at him though the helmet. He stiffened slightly and chuckled nervously.

"O-Of course not! I'm your big brother, remember!? You wouldn't want one less family member! Would you!?" he asked with a slightly panicky tone. Sugu rolled her eyes and started to check for openings.

"I'll think about it…"

"I don't like that answer." he said as he saw that she was preparing to strike. He moved to block the strike with his own shinai but was surprised to feel a hit on his side. He groaned slightly as he took a few steps as the blow pushed him sideways.

"Wow this thing is fast!" Sugu said as she moved it a few more times, "I guess buying this thing was worth it!"

"Good for you, now STOP BRUISING ME!" he said as he moved back to where he was standing. They heard the door to the dojo open and they turned their head to see their mom with a cup of tea in hand.

"Nice to see that the bickering is still the same even after all these years!" she said as she sat down on the side to observe them.

"The same? You mean when we were little Sugu still beat me up!?" Kazuto exclaimed as heard his mother.

"It was a miracle when you weren't arguing about Suguha hitting you!" their mom said as she drank some of her tea, Sugu laughing at this while Kazuto hung his head slightly.

"How many times did Sugu maim me?"

"I did not maim you and I never will!" Sugu said before pouting slightly.

"Hmm… Maybe once…"

"What!?" Sugu said with a shocked look on her face, apparent even with her headgear still on.

"It was when both of you were really little and just learning kendo!" Midori said as she sipped her tea again.

* * *

><p>Middle of March, 2017. Kirigaya Household.<p>

Sugu and Kazuto had just learned how to put on their headgear from their grandfather and were now learning the one of the basic stances of kendo. Both of them got the hang of it fast but when their grandfather asked them to try a mock fight to practice the different movements in it.

"Onii-chan, we won't get hurt practicing, will we?" Sugu asked as she raised her shinai, grunting a bit at the effort it took to raise it.

"I think we'll be okay. We've got protective gear on after all! And I don't think grandfather would want us to get hurt either." He said as he raised his own shinai. Sugu nodded slightly and stood away from him as the mock fight was about to begin. They both bowed to one another as instructed by their grandfather and jumped in straight to exchanging blows. Kazuto defending with his shinai as Sugu gave her all to manage one strike on her older brother. He was defending well so far but Sugu was starting to overpower him as she added more strikes.

"H-Hey! Sugu ease up a bit would you!?" he said as he was barely managing to block her shinai. Sugu didn't hear his words as she kept on pressing her attack, their grandfather's teachings fresh in her mind as she kept on throwing more strikes at her brother.

"Good! Suguha you learned well!" their grandfather said as he praised his granddaughter, "Kazuto, you need to raise you defense and learn to counterattack!"

'What does it look like I'm trying to do!?' he thought to himself as he avoided another strike. The next strike, he dodged and was about to strike Sugu back with his shinai but she moved her shinai faster and hit him on the head with it. Kazuto took a step back as he felt the blow on his headgear vibrate slightly.

'I know I wanted to hit him but I didn't want to hit him THAT hard!' Sugu thought as Kazuto fell backwards on the floor, his shinai clattering next to him.

"O-Onii-chan, are you okay?" she said as she knelt down and helped him take off his headgear. Their grandfather came over but let Sugu take off his headgear. Kazuto just rubbed his forehead as soon as the gear was taken off.

"Sugu you hit too hard." he said as he looked up at her with a slight smile on his face. Sugu sighed as she saw that she didn't really hurt her brother.

* * *

><p>"So I didn't REALLY maim you!" Sugu said as she sat next to her mother, drinking tea that Midori had brought in.<p>

"Maybe not in that moment…" Kazuto said as he gulped down his tea, Sugu hitting his back at the same time making him choke on his tea. Their mother started to laugh as Kazuto was coughing and Sugu was pouting. Kazuto quickly drank some more tea to stop the coughing fit.

"So Kazuto…" Midori began as she got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Y-Yes?" he said as he finally managed to breathe correctly.

"When are you going to bring Asuna-chan to dinner?" She said in a nonchalant tone, almost making Kazuto choke on his tea again while Sugu laughed.

"W-Why the sudden question?"

Midori shrugged before answering, "just wanted see your reaction. But she should still come over more."

"It depends on when she can come since her family has plans… Besides, how come you don't ask Sugu?"

"Why would I ask Sugu?" Midori asked, making it apparent that Sugu hadn't told her about her boyfriend. Kazuto smirked and opened his mouth to tell her, only to get his mouth covered by Sugu instead.

"O-Onii-chan doesn't know what he's saying! Y-You should go to bed soon!" Sugu said as she pushed Kazuto, telling him silently to shut up.

"Sugu, I believe we are having a talk later." Midori said as she looked at her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm going to sleep now.**


	39. Sweet Embarrassment

**A/N: HAVE I MENTIONED THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS!? BECAUSE I DO! WE PASSED 40,000 VIEWS! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

* * *

><p>"Suguha you've grown so much!" Midori said as she wiped am imaginary tear from her eye.<p>

"Oka-san!" Sugu said while her cheeks turned red.

"I remember when you were this size," moving her hands to make the size of a baby, "just like it was yesterday."

"OKA-SAN!" She said, her face turning more and more red.

"And now my baby has a boyfriend! Time has passed so much!" Midori said as she continued at wipe away nonexistent tears. Sugu pouted as her mother continued embarrassing her.

"You know I'm kidding." Midori said as she patted her daughter's head, making her pout lessen, "Can I ask for his name?"

"You already know him." Kazuto, who had been silently laughing the entire time, told her.

"I do? Then tell me who he is!" She asked him. Kazuto was about to answer her when Sugu hand covered his mouth again.

"Y-You don't need to know do you!?" Sugu said with obvious nervousness in her voice. This caused Midori to raise one of her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Suguha… Who is it?" She asked, making Kazuto silently laugh again as he saw Sugu's reaction, her face going full blown red and her lips pressed tightly together. He moved her hand away from his mouth and looked at her.

"She's going to find out eventually so you might as well tell her now." he said before getting his tea back from the spot he had left it on the floor. He saw that Sugu wanted to contradict what he said but she knew that he was right and sighed before reluctantly turning towards her mother.

"It's… Nagata-kun."

"Nagata? Nagata Shinichi!? You guys would look so adorable together!" She said as she smiled and clapped her hands together, making Sugu blush more that she already was.

"O-Oka-san!" Sugu said before covering up her face with her hands, making Kazuto laugh more.

"This is your fault Onii-chan!" She said as she pushed him slightly.

"She might as well know now! After all, wouldn't it be weird if he suddenly started to hang out around here without her knowing you're dating?" he said before finishing his tea.

"I-I guess… it would be..."

"I probably would have made fun of them until they told me while blushing." their mother said as she drank the rest of her tea.

"Now I know where Onii-chan gets it from." Sugu said, referring to the teasing her brother tends to do.

"Hey! You do it to!" Kazuto said as he hit her shoulder lightly

"Not to the extent you guys do!" She said in a poor defense for herself.

"Right. I'll remember that next time you tease me about something." He said as he got up from where he was sitting on the floor, going to the main part of the house.

"Where are you going?" Midori asked as she poured more tea into her and Sugu's cup.

"I'm going to be online for a bit. Besides, now you have more room to interrogate her in." He said with a smirk as he left the room.

"Onii-chan!" he heard from the other side of the door as he went to change back into his regular clothes. When he was back in his normal clothes, he went upstairs to his room and grabbed the Amusphere he had on his desk.

'Yui might be a bit lonely right now so I should visit her if only for a short bit of time.' he thought as he laid down on his bed, putting on the Amusphere.

"Link start!"

* * *

><p>Kirito opened his eyes to be back in his home in Yggdrasil, waiting for a few seconds before Yui knew that he was in the game. Moments later, he was tackled again into the couch, a peal of small giggles coming from his daughter as she hugged him.<p>

"Papa! Welcome back!" Yui said with a big smile as she let go of him. Kirito patted her head as he smiled back at her.

"Hey Yui, I came back to play with you for a bit." He told her, making her smile again.

"Really!? Thank you Papa!" Yui said as she got up from the couch, Kirito doing the same. They were about to leave to play outside when they heard the sound of a player logging in.

"Mama." Yui said as she turned to the place where she would log in. Kirito immediately got a mischievous smile on his face and walked over to where she was logging in. Asuna's body appeared and as soon as it did he poked her sides, immediately causing her to squeal and jump a bit in the air.

"K-Kirito-kun!? Why did you do that!?"

"Is 'I couldn't resist.' a valid reason?" he said with a sheepish smile.

"No!" She said as she threw a pillow at him, who was still laughing. She turned to Yui, ignoring the laughter from her in-game husband, and smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"Mama, will you go play with us?" Yui asked energetically as she looked at her mother.

"Of course!" Asuna said as she smoothed out Yui's hair, which had gotten messed up by Kirito when he was patting her. They all got up and went to the door, leaving their home and going flying in the sky. Yui, who was in her pixy form on Asuna's shoulder, saw that they were headed towards new Aincrad. They flew towards the first floor, to one of the parts that was composed of greenery and spawned close to no monsters. Asuna opened her inventory and took out from it a ball. It didn't have a certain design on it but it resembled a football **(soccer ball just in case) **in size and weight.

"So what can we play?" Asuna said as she bounced the ball a few times between her hands before putting it on the floor.

"I'd say dodge ball but with your aim we would get killed in one throw." Kirito said as he eyed the ball at Asuna's feet. She immediately glared at him and he did another sheepish laugh.

"This is that part where I stop talking, right?"

"Right!" She said as she picked up the ball.

'I'm dead.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I love you guys! *sends all of you hugs* Next chapter is 40 so that means that it's side story time! Poll is up to vote on the side story you want! MOTHER ROSARIO IS ABOUT TO START. I'M NOT EMOTIONALLY PREPARED. SEND IN THE TISSUE BOXES.**


	40. Side Story 4

**A/N: I WAS RIGHT; I WASN'T EMOTIONALLY PREPARED FOR THE EPISODE. I WAS SCREAMING THE ENTIRE TIME. **

**P.S- There was a tie in votes so… I just wrote both of them! Couldn't decide which to choose of the two since I knew they would be hilarious… enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan!" Sugu screamed as the door closed, her brother on the other side leaving. She extended her arm slightly to the door as she heard his footsteps fading into the distance.<p>

'Onii-chan you just left me here to die didn't you?' Sugu thought as she contemplated running out of the room. She turned around and looked at her mom, who had a look of gratitude and mischief in her eyes.

'Now I'm dead.' She thought as she cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"When are you bringing him to dinner?" Midori asked before Sugu could even collect her thought. She thought about bringing him home and introducing him as her boyfriend… she blushed immediately as she shook her head to get rid of that thought.

"W-Why do I have to bring him to dinner… You've met Nagata-kun before!" she said as she drank some more tea to make her blush lessen.

"You've introduced him as your friend but now you have to introduce him as your boyfriend!" Midori said, making Sugu choke on her drink, making her have a coughing fit.

"Oka-san! I-Is that really necessary!?" She said after she could finally speak.

"Yep! He could come over and have dinner the same day that Kazuto brings Asuna-chan if you want."

"That doesn't make me feel any better…"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're still going to embarrass us!"

"I would not! ...much…"

"Oka-san!"

"What!? It's not like I can embarrass your brother and his girlfriend forever! It's your turn!"

"But I don't want it to be my turn…" Sugu muttered to herself as she placed her cup back on the tray.

"It's was bound to happen eventually so might as well happen now!"

"You sound like Onii-chan…" Sugu said as she moped slightly, knowing that she probably had no chance of winning from the very beginning.

"I taught him well." Midori said with a proud smile.

"OKA-SAN!" Sugu said as she pouted.

"Calm down would you! You should call Nagata-kun and tell him to come over tomorrow for dinner."

"Right… WAIT, WHEN DID WE DECIDE THIS!?"

"WE didn't. I did!" Midori said before she ran out of the room with the tray of tea, laughing as she went to the kitchen. Sugu immediately got up and ran after.

"W-Why tomorrow!? That's a bit soon for him to be over, isn't it!?"

"Hmm… How long has it been since you've started going out?"

"N-Not long enough to bring him over for dinner."

"...Okay maybe not tomorrow," Sugu sighed in relief as she heard those words, "but you will bring him over eventually!"

'As long as it's not tomorrow...' Sugu nodded at her mother, realizing a few seconds later that she had finally agreed to bring Nagata over for dinner.

"If only it was that easy to trick Kazuto when I was asking him to bring over Asuna-chan." Midori said as she put the tray of tea in the sink, splashing water over it to wash it later before leaving to her room. Sugu watched her mom leave before going to the living room and sitting on one of the couches, falling sideways.

'Next time me and Onii-chan are sparing, there is no holding back for leaving me to drown in embarrassment.' she thought as she reached for a pillow and held it to her face, screaming into it. She sighed as she got up, smoothing down her hair as she stood up from the couch.

"Oka-san, I'm going to be online for a while." Sugu said as she was going up the stairs.

"All right! And make sure to tell him!"

"I-I know…" Sugu said as she dreaded having to tell him.

* * *

><p>Kirito fell backwards as the ball hit his head.<p>

"I think you throw harder than Sugu does." he said as he got up, groaning as he did. Asuna saw that he was slightly dazed and decided that it was the perfect time to interrogate him on a certain topic that he refused to disclose to her. She got closer to him and knelt down next to him, Yui doing the same while trying to stifle small giggles that were threatening to leak.

"Kirito-kun, will you tell me about what happened on the 5th floor now?" she said in a sweet voice, contradicting the violence she had shown not even 5 minutes ago.

"Can't… too embarrassing…"

"I won't laugh! Please Kirito-kun?" she said as she did a pleasing gesture with her hands. Kirito thought about it for a bit but before he could say anything Yui did the same thing as Asuna.

"Papa, please?" Yui asked and Kirito immediately nodded.

* * *

><p>Kirito walked around the forest of the 5th floor, trying to avoid the group of players walking around that were mapping the areas of the recently opened floor.<p>

'Argo said that it was somewhere around here...' he thought as he looked for an NPC to activate a quest for a big reward in col.

'She said to go north but how much longer before I end up at the edge of the floor?' he moved some of the foliage in his way before seeing an NPC standing by a well, a question mark above its head.

"Good, now to complete the quest as fast as possible and get new gear." he said to himself as he walked over to the NPC and accepted the quest. Kirito had to take down only one monster that was in a field hidden deep in the forest.

'Argo said that she didn't want me accepting the quest since she thought that it would be a pain for me… time to see what she meant!' he thought as he walked quickly to the field, seeing only a small group of trees in the middle.

"Here monster… Come out to be beaten into polygons…" he said as he unsheathed his sword from his back and walked towards the trees.

'Wait; did the NPC even say what kind of monster it was? Or what it looked like?' he thought as his boots crunched a stick, making a fast blur pass him and throw him into a tree.

"What!?" he said as he slashed at the blur, only hitting air. He looked around and saw the monster, green and brown with a humanoid shape.

'No wonder I couldn't find it. It matches the trees!' he thought as he took a defensive stance against it. The monster rushed at him and just as he attempted to slash it, he felt a blow on his back, seeing the monster rush back to the safe cover of the trees. Kirito checked his HP and saw that it only had a few point missing.

'Low attack power but fast agility… crap...' he thought since he knew that if he couldn't see it then he was doomed. He raised his sword again and tried to sense where the next blow would come from. Kirito thought he had sensed the monster when he felt a blow to his stomach, letting go of his sword and sending him flying into the trees. He was focused on how he was going to land that he didn't notice that the back of his coat had gotten snagged in the branches, leaving him hanging there. The monster came out into view and looked at him. Even without facial expressions or a mouth, he could tell that the monster was laughing at him as it melted into the trees.

"Hey! Is someone out there!" he screamed to the forest, hoping that one of the players from before was kind-hearted enough to help him down.

"I told you it would be a pain." he heard a voice say to his right. He turned and his head and jumped slightly as he saw Argo sitting in the tree, eating a sweetened bun.

"...Just help me down…"

"Say I was right first~"

"Argo I will buy you a cake later if you get me down."

"Hmm… Deal!" she said as she took out her claws, aiming them at the branch that kept him there.

"W-Wait I didn't mean like that!" he said as he face planted onto the floor, Argo landing next to him.

"Get up and get your gear before the monster comes back."

"Yeah I kno-" He almost finished before he was blown into a tree by the monster again, causing leaves to rain down on him.

"Told you~"

"Not a word about this to anyone." he said as he grabbed his sword and sheathed it, walking back to the nearest town with Argo bouncing up and down with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was too fun to write and now I shall finish homework.**


	41. A Family Playing

**A/N: YUUKI NO I'M NOT READY FOR FEELS NO NO *sobbing* THIS IS ONLY FROM WATCHING THE OPENING OMG NOOOOO. *dead by ending theme***

* * *

><p>Kirito sighed as his in-game wife and daughter began laughing at him, tears clinging to the corners of their eyes.<p>

"You said you wouldn't laugh…"

"S-Sorry Kirito-kun… I couldn't resist…" Asuna said before another flood of laughter escaped her lips. He smiled as he heard what he would consider a million times better than the peal of bells. He looked at Yui and his smile increased as he saw her holding her mother's hand as she also released her own echoing chime of giggles.

"Either way I'm pretty sure that Asuna has had her own share of embarrassing experiences as the game progressed." he said, automatically bringing out the reaction he wanted out of her. Asuna's cheeks turned red and she slowly stopped laughing slightly as she remembered something from the game with Yui looking at her mother with a questioning look on her face

"Yeah but you were there…" she said quietly that Kirito had to think of what she could referring to since he tended to embarrass her a lot on purpose before the game ended. Then there were those times that he embarrassed her without even knowing he did as well.

'D-Do I even ask what it is?' he thought as he wondered about what it was she was thinking in specific. Before he could even make a list of the possible options in his head, Asuna cleared her throat and sat up straight, the blush still dominating her features.

"A-Anyway!" She started in an attempt to change the subject, "Aren't we going to play a game?" she said as she lifted the ball back into the view of everyone. Yui immediately perked up and jumped up and down slightly as she got excited about playing with her parents.

"Nothing that involves having Asuna throw stuff at me." Kirito said as he stood up, stretching his arms up.

"Do you want me to aim the ball at your head again?" she said as she bounced the ball in between her hands.

"Please don't…" he said with an apologetic smile.

"Honestly." she said as she shook her head but replaced it with a smile as he extended his arm and helped her get up.

"We could just throw the ball around for a bit to start." Kirito said as he grabbed the ball from Asuna and threw it back lightly to her.

"That sounds good!" She said as she looked at Yui, who still had a smile on her face.

"I'm going to throw it very lightly, okay Yui-chan?"

"Yes!" Yui said as she continued to jump up and down slightly. Asuna threw it and Yui caught it, the smile that was already on her face increased as she did. She threw it at her father who caught it, throwing it back to Asuna. This went on for some time before the ball hit Kirito in the head again.

"You have Asuna's aim…" he said as he rubbed the spot where the ball had hit his forehead, a virtual mark left from the impact. Yui couldn't help but giggle at this, Asuna doing the same as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Why don't we just play something that involves the ball being on the ground?" Asuna suggested as she attempted to not look at the red mark on his forehead, fearing that she might break out laughing at it.

"That might be better… or worse. I can't tell." He said as he put the ball on the floor.

"And just exactly why would it be worse?" Asuna said as she crossed her arm and glared at him slightly.

"I've seen you play football in gym… I don't want to suffer the same fate as Liz." He said as he remembered that day. Asuna's face returned back its former shade of red and she turned away slightly from Kirito's line of sight. He didn't know that his words had a different effect on her that he thought.

'I'm going to have to talk to him later about this...' She thought as she blushed more as he mine processed his words.

"Asuna," Kirito said as he waved his hand in front of her face, "you aren't lagging are you?"

"E-Eh!? N-No! I'm not!" She said as she slightly flailed her arms in front of her, "Let's just play!" she said as she ran off a bit away, kicking the ball with her.

'Something is definitely bothering her...' he thought as she kicked the ball away. Then he realized that without even talking about it, they were going to play a game like football.

'Now I really am going to die' he thought as he moved a bit away, hopefully away from Asuna's range of aim.

'At least she doesn't have aim like Sinon… then I would be WAY past dead.'

Yui had the ball kicked towards her first and she kicked it towards her father, who sighed in relief that she kicked lightly. The last thing he wanted was for Yui to have the same aim AND strength of Asuna. He kicked it towards Asuna, who still had a noticeable blush on her face even from the distance that was between them. The ball traveled the distance that was between them and hit Asuna's shin, making her yelp in surprise. Kirito couldn't help but smile and attempt to stifle his laughter at how adorable she looked.

"Kirito-kun! I heard that!" Asuna said as she blushed again.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." he said as he tried his best to not laugh any more.

"Kirito-kun…" she said as she pouted, kicking the ball towards Yui, who was also laughing at this.

"Mama It's okay! Papa is only like that since he loves you a lot!" Yui said as she stopped the ball with her foot and looked up at her parents, unintentionally making both of her parents blush from her words.

"W-Well she's not wrong…"

"K-Kirito-kun!" Asuna said before she hid her face in her hands, making his think again how she looked so adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote most of this while I was sick so I apologize now for… Most of the grammatical errors present. Everything else I blame the snow that keeps popping up every five seconds… *glares at snow* It hasn't even been that long but we already passed 45,000 views! Thank you people! Also, I now have less time in my weeks because of preparation classes for ACT (If you also have it this year, YOU KNOW HOW THIS SUCKS) but I won't let it interfere with writing this! But they might come out worse… Thank you again!**


	42. Playing in the Snow

**A/N: THE LATEST EPISODE OMG GUYS! I NEED MORE! THAT EPISODE NEEDED TO BE LONGER! KIRITO! I NEED MORE!**

* * *

><p>Asuna moved her hands from her face as she felt a cold sensation fall on then.<p>

"Snow." She whispered as she looked up at the sky to see the first pieces of snow drop from the sky. Yui looked up as well and smiled, attempting to grab one only to be slightly confused when there was only water in her hands. Asuna walked over to her daughter and knelt beside her.

"There's a trick to grabbing them before they melt!" Asuna said as she cupped her hands before her, a snowflake falling in her hands. Before it melted, she opened her hands in front of Yui and showed her the snowflake, still in perfect condition. Yui's eyes filled with amazement before the snowflake melted in her mother's hand. She smiled and began to do the same, wanting to see the snowflakes and their differences that made them unique. Kirito walked over to Asuna, both of them watching their daughter as she ran around with a huge smile on her face as the snow fell. An Idea came to Kirito as they saw Yui running around and he whispered it into Asuna's ear. She smiled and nodded in approval.

"Yui-chan! Come here for a second!" Asuna said, Yui running towards her with a smile on her face. Asuna opened her inventory and took out some heavy clothes for winter, small enough for Yui to fit in them. Yui knew what her mother wanted to do and she opened her menu, showing only two tabs, and dropped the clothes in. She changed into them and rubbed her face on the fabric of her light purple sleeve.

"It's really soft!" Yui said, continuing to fawn over the sweater.

"We're going to go to another floor, okay? We're going to do something really fun when we get there!" Kirito said as he picked up Yui, making her giggle.

"Okay! But what will we do there?" She asked her parents.

"That's a secret." Kirito said as they both activated her wings, flying to one of the floors that had a vast quantity of snow from that had fallen previously. They landed on the 5th floor, an area similar to the one on the first floor that they had just been in. Kirito set Yui down on the snow-covered grass, an amazed look on her face as she saw the vast quantity of snow around her. Asuna crouched down to look at her eye to eye and smiled at her.

"Do you want to learn how to make a snowman?" Asuna asked her, bringing out a bright smile from the young girl. Yui nodded as she bounced in place slightly, excited not even beginning to describe the look in her eyes. Kirito knelt on one knee and packed handfuls of snow together until it was almost the size of his head.

"You have to pack it up like this first to start making the base for the snowman, okay Yui?" he told her, Yui nodded and immediately started doing the same and packed the snow as tightly as she could without breaking it. When she was done, she placed it on the ground in front of her.

"We have to roll it now right?" Yui asked as she looked up at her father.

"Right! You have to roll it up to get more snow stuck on it while still having it in its round form." he said as he place his own on the ground in front of him. Unknowingly, Asuna had made a small snowball behind him. She sneaked behind him and quickly threw the snowball down his shirt, making him scramble to get the snow out from there. Asuna and Yui started laughing as he attempted to take out the snow from his shirt, slipping on the snow in the process and getting more snow on his clothes.

"S-Sorry Kirito-kun! 'I couldn't resist!'" Asuna said, quoting him on his earlier actions when they were in Yggdrasil.

"Pay back huh… First Liz now you…" He said as he brushed off the snow from his back and shoulders. Asuna wiped away the tears that clung to the corners of her eyes from the laughter and smiled at him, making his face blush a bit from her smile. Asuna looked to the snow that Yui had been with and saw how the base was already the perfect size for the next piece.

"I'll help you with the next part Yui-chan." Asuna said as she walked over to her daughter and helped her roll the next part of the body of the snowman that Kirito had already started. He smiled as he saw them making the snowman, seeing Yui's smile on her face as worked on the snowman with her mother and Asuna having a look of joy in her eyes as she saw Yui happy. Kirito, as discretely as possible, he took out a recording crystal and took some pictures of them.

'I'll print out a copy later and give one to Asuna.' he thought as he put away the crystal, the girls having not noticed the action. He went through his inventory again and took out a few things that the snowman could use when they were done. He looked back up and saw that they were almost done with the snowman, only needing to give it a face on its head. He walked over to them and handed a few pebbles to Yui.

"You can use this to make a face on its head." he told her as he gestured to the snowman's top. Yui nodded and went over to it, beginning to put the pebbles on it. Asuna walked over to Kirito and took one of the pieces of cloth from his hands.

"Where did you even get a trapper hat from?" she asked him.

"I don't really know but I suspect it has something to do with Klein." he said as he extended the red scarf in his hands. Yui turned towards her parents and showed her snowman had a classic smile on it with the rest of the pebbles on the rest of the body to look like buttons.

"You can put these on the snowman as well!" Asuna said as she helped Yui put the hat on the snowman, Kirito doing the same with the scarf. When they were done, Yui had a huge smile and she hugged her parents, who had big smiles of their own. Kirito took out the recording crystal again and took a picture of Yui next to the snowman.

'Definitely saving this.' he thought

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys would not believe how distracted I've been all day today. I might need sleep… Nah, TIME TO WATCH ANIME!**


	43. Family Talk

**A/N: WHY ARE THEY TOYING WITH OUR EMOTIONS!? WHY DO THEY KEEP LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS!? I'M ABOUT TO READY TO START CRYING FROM THIS ARC.**

* * *

><p>Kirito put the crystal back into his inventory and when he was about to go over to the girls, a chiming noise when off in his ears, making him jump from the suddenness of it. A window opened in front of him and he saw that it was a system message warning him of the external force.<p>

'That's either mom or Sugu… probably Sugu since she must be mad at me for leaving her.' he thought with a devious smile on his face as he dismissed it. Asuna saw this and a questioning look on her face formed.

"What's wrong Kirito-kun?" She asked him as she picked up Yui.

"It's just a system message. It's probably Sugu wanting to yell at me some more."

"Suguha-chan? What did you do now?" She said, getting straight to the point.

"W-Why do you assume that I did something?"

"Papa has that look on his face. The one that looks like you did something Liz-san would do." Yui said as she snuggled slightly into her mother's light blue hair, Asuna patting her head.

"So what did you do?" Asuna asked as she looked at him, prepared to glare at him until he told her. Kirito sighed and decided to tell her before she decided to throw him in the snow.

"Earlier, Sugu and I were talking with our mom and I mentioned her boyfriend that she hadn't mentioned to her yet."

"Please tell me you didn't do anything else."

"I don't think that can apply to things that have already happened."

"Kirito-kun!"

"What!? I only left her alone with her…"

"But isn't Midori-san like you?" Asuna said as she resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose since she was holding Yui. Another system message showed up in front of Kirito and he dismissed it again.

"What if it's your mom?" Asuna asked. Kirito thought about that and opened his menu to his friend list. He went up the list and saw that next to his sister's avatar's name, it had an online symbol next to it.

"... I think it's my mom…" he said as he closed him menu.

"Go! You might get in trouble it you keep her waiting any longer!" Asuna said, pouting slightly. Kirito nodded and walked over to them, kissing Asuna briefly on her lips and kissing Yui on her forehead.

"I'll see both of you tomorrow!" he said, opening his menu and clicking the logout button, seeing Asuna and Yui smile as he left.

* * *

><p>Kazuto opened his eyes and saw the bright light of the ceiling, squinting slightly from the light. He took off his amusphere and sat up and saw how Midori was sitting at his desk, looking at the picture frame that he kept there. He blushed slightly and cleared his throat to get his mother's attention away from the picture.<p>

"Ah! You've finally come out!" She said as she put the picture back in its spot next to Kazuto's phone charger.

"R-Right… I actually thought that it was Sugu that was calling."

"And you tried to stay in your game? I raised you well." She said as she ruffled his hair.

"I'd rather not die at the age of 17 from Sugu's beating."

"That would be terrible to clean up."

"That's what you're worried about in that situation!?" Kazuto asked, making Midori laugh at his reaction.

"Anyway, I need your help." She said as she put her hands together and smiled in a pleading manner to him.

'It's either something pointless or something that'll cause my death.' he thought.

"W-What is it?" he asked, wary about what his mother would ask for.

"I need you to get Nagata-kun to come here when Suguha isn't here."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to him! I want to find out how it happened that they started dating!"

"Couldn't you just ask Sugu?" He asked, hoping that she would yes and drop the topic.

"You really think that she would tell me? She would be too embarrassed and manage to run away before I would even get the chance to corner her."

"G-Good point… Sugu is definitely the type to run away at questions of that kind." he said as he put the amusphere on the desk next to his phone.

"What were you even doing online?" Midori asked as he moved the machine.

"I was… I was with Asuna…" he said as he admitted it, his blush returned as he said it.

"It seems like it was just yesterday that you were building your computer…" Midori said as she wiped away an imaginary tear. Kazuto rolled his eyes as her reaction making her sigh.

"It's so much more fun to tease Suguha… At least I can get a reaction out of her!"

"You had your fun when you met Asuna!"

"I know, I know… When is she coming again? It's fun to tease her as well!" Midori said with a smile.

"I-I don't know! She has some things to go do with her family so I'm not sure if I'll be able to see her much as I'd like…" He said, making Midori smile at how lovesick he looked even though he was just with his girlfriend a few minutes ago.

"S-So you only want me to bring him over?" he asked to divert the subject from Asuna and back to Nagata.

"So you'll do it!?" she asked, excited at the thought he would.

"S-Sure… I'll do it if you stop asking me when Asuna will come over."

"Is it because you get depressed that she's not here right now?"

"I-I do not!" Kazuto said, his cheeks getting more and redder. Midori smiled and got up from the chair, walking to the door.

"I think Suguha might still be mad at you so make sure to avoid her until she's calm or not within range of her kendo equipment."

"I'll remember that…" he replied before she left the room. He quickly got up and walked to his computer, connecting it to his amusphere to look for the pictures he just took. As he looked for it, his gaze went to the picture frame next to him and he smiled. It had been one of the few things he had managed to find in his NerveGear and he couldn't help but be happy about it. It was a picture that he and Asuna had taken on the 22nd floor in the rocking chair outside, his arms around her waist as they both smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OVER 50,000 VIEWS!? ARE YOU GUYS ANGELS!? WAIT... We're on Fanfiction... Never mind! But seriously, I love you guys! Also, thanks to Bashabuttonstories for the chapter he just uploaded! **

**(Also I made the error of putting my music on shuffle and started to cry from the EGOIST music that started to play. I'M DYING)**


	44. Night Comes

**A/N: I KNOW I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE THAT CRIED ON THE LATEST EPISODE RIGHT? RIGHT!? MY PILLOW WAS DAMP FOR ALMOST AN HOUR AFTER WATCHING. IT WAS PERFECT! JUST PERFECT AND I'M STILL TEARING UP. *faceplants into pillow again***

* * *

><p>Asuna and Yui had gone back to their home in Yggdrasil since Kirito had left, Yui saying that they could play again when their whole family was together. When they got there, Yui had changed back into her one piece white dress, Asuna changing into her light yellow sweater and brown skirt. Yui was yawning when Asuna had finished changing, making her smile as she walked over to her and picked her up. Yui put her head on her mother's shoulder as she carried her to the bedroom, laying Yui down on the bed and sitting next to her.<p>

"Mama, I had a lot of fun today!" Yui said as she smiled, Asuna covering her up with a blanket as the snow began to fall harder outside.

"I did too. And I'm sure that your Papa had fun as well." Asuna said as she ran her hand over Yui's hair, making her smile more as the motion comforted her.

"Mama… Do you think that you could stay with me until I fall asleep?" Yui asked her, a drowsy look in her eyes as she did. Asuna smiled and nodded, lifting up the blanket and slipping in right next to her daughter. As she hugged Yui's small form to her, she remembered how she had done the same the first time Yui had entered this house in old Aincrad. She couldn't help but smile.

'The difference between now and that time is that I now have light blue hair instead of my normal color.' she thought as Yui snuggled up to her. Yui's breathing began to lessen slowly and her eyes fluttered slightly before closing. Asuna covered her more with the blanket, making sure that the air wouldn't come under the warmth of the blanket. Yui moved a bit and parted her mouth.

"Mama… Love you…" she said, Asuna smiling as a few tears clung to corner of her eyes from her daughter's words.

"I love you too Yui-chan... With all my heart!" she whispered to her daughter, kissing her forehead as she patted her hair. She sat there for a few minutes and wished she could just stay there with Yui but knew that she couldn't sleep in the game today since she had to get up early to go somewhere with her parents. She remembered something that Kirito had been doing a while ago and took out a recording crystal of her own, wanting to remember this moment and share it with her in-game husband when they met.

"Goodnight Yui-chan." Asuna said before opening her menu and logging out.

* * *

><p>Asuna opened her eyes to the white ceiling of her room and sat up, the cold of the room hitting her as she shivered slightly.<p>

'I need to remember to turn on the heat before diving.' she thought before she turned it on by the small console next to her bed. She sighed as she felt the heat flood her room and heard the beeping of her cell phone. Asuna walked over to it and checked who the message was from. She saw that the contact name said 'Kirigaya Kazuto' and smiled, opening the message.

'Asuna, I was only wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow. My mom isn't going to be home to embarrass you.' She read.

'Spending the day at Kirito-kun's house...' she thought with a smile. She had always loved the atmosphere that his house gave off that was so unlike her own home that she started to type her response.

'That sounds good! I'll be there before noon since I have to go somewhere with my parents.' she wrote, sending after making sure that she had written it correctly with her phone ringing a few seconds later.

'Okay! Just make sure you message a few minutes before you get here to you don't have to wait in the cold.' it read. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at how overprotective he could be without even noticing it.

'I'll make sure. I should go to sleep then. Goodnight Kirito-kun!' She messaged, receiving a goodnight in return seconds later. Asuna walked up to her dresser and quickly changed into some pajamas, going back to bed with a smile.

'I get to spend the day at Kirito-kun's house.'

* * *

><p>Kazuto put his phone down on his desk, smiling to himself as since he was going to have Asuna over tomorrow. He heard a knock on his door and got up to open it, hoping it wasn't Sugu with her shinai again. He saw his mother in the hallway when he opened the door.<p>

"Did you manage to apologize to Suguha?" Midori asked him.

"Shouldn't you be the one to…?" he asked since she was the one that wanted to tease Sugu.

"You left first, you apologize first."

"Do you want her to kill me?"

"It's not like she has her shinai in her room right now!"

"But she's Sugu! She might have learned how to kill me with a stuffed animal…"

"... Go apologize."

"Yes ma'am." he said reluctantly. Midori smiled since she won and walked back downstairs. Kazuto sighed slightly and walked over to Sugu's room. He knocked a twice on the door but didn't hear anything.

'Is she still in ALO?' he wondered. He opened the door and looked in, another sigh coming from him. Sugu was on her bed, lying on her stomach with her phone next to her head in her hand. Kazuto entered the room and walked over to her, throwing the blanket on her gently to cover her up. He put a pillow under her head as best as he could and took her phone away from her hand. Kazuto saw it flash slightly and, his curiosity piqued, checked what she was doing.

'My little sister grew up huh…' he thought with a smile as he placed her phone on her nightstand. The phone screen shut off after showing the conversation with Nagata-kun. Kazuto turned off the lights and went back to his room for some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this sucks but I wrote this while writing a paper and making a PowerPoint. IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I'M NOT A GOOD MULTITASKER OVER HERE. *goes to corner and procrastinates***


	45. Excited to Say the Least

**A/N: VOLUME THREE OF THE LIGHT NOVELS CAME OUT TODAY IN ENGLISH! IT'S PERFECT! *runs around house with copy in hand* Also, WHEN DID WE PASS 50,000 VIEWS!? I LOVE YOU SO GUYS!**

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday, December 16, 2025. Kirigaya residence <em>**(Right it's weird that it's today's date!? Minus the year)**

Kazuto opened his eyes only to have the sun blind him momentarily, having forgotten to close the curtain of his window. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, flattening the side that had stood up in his sleep as he looked at the time on his phone, the screen reading 7:22

'Asuna's going to come over later so I should probably clean up the room a bit...' he thought as he looked at the pile of mechatronics manuals and textbooks he had piled near the corner of his room.

'Maybe I should start by organizing my books again...' he thought as he got up from the bed and walked out of his room, going downstairs to see Sugu face down on the table again with their mother in her work clothes. He looked at Midori and pointed at Sugu.

"She's tired again." Midori said as she took a bite out of her toast and read the newspaper from her tablet. Kazuto sat next to Sugu and started poking the side of her head.

"How are you tired? You went to sleep early last night." he asked her. Sugu rolled her head so that it was on her side and looked at him, her eyes still reflecting the drowsiness she had.

"I might have slept early but that doesn't mean that I'm not still sleepy…" she said before she closed her eyes again. Midori saw this and sighed.

"Suguha didn't you wake up to do your morning practice?" She said, making her daughter open her eyes. Sugu sat up straight and opened her eyes, the drowsiness slightly wearing off.

"Right! That's what I was going to do!" She said, getting up from her chair and running to the dojo. Kazuto and Midori sighed as they saw the youngest of the household run.

"Why are YOU up so early?" Midori asked as she eyed her son, wondering what it was that he was planning.

"M-Me? I just thought that I would fix up my room, maybe practice some coding on my computer…" he said to her as he took a sip of some orange juice that Midori passed him.

"Is that so? Well when Asuna-chan comes by later, tell her that I said "hi", will you?"

"Will do." He said, almost spitting out his juice when he realized what they had both just said, "Wait, how did you KNOW!?"

"Mother's intuition? I pretty much figured it out when you were smiling last night." Midori said as she grinned at his shocked red face. She got up from the table, putting her dishes in the sink, and began to walk to the front door.

"Make sure to ask her when she can come over for dinner!" Midori said before closing the front door of the house, leaving a dumbstruck Kazuto at the table. Kazuto cleared his throat and ate his breakfast as quickly as he could before going back upstairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>Asuna quickly ran up the stairs after arriving home, having gone with her parents to oversee the details of the next two trips that they would take to Kyoto later. She saw the time on the clock that was on her nightstand and smiled.<p>

'Just a while before noon! Perfect!' she thought as she opened her closet to change into clothes she thought Kazuto would like on her. She put a dark gray sweater on top of her white blouse with a black skirt that matched her stockings.

'Right! I'm ready to go!' she thought as she threw her hair over her shoulders and grabbed her bag from her chair. She picked up her phone from where she threw it on her bed and put it in her pocket. Asuna walked down the stairs to the first floor until she heard the voice of her father coming from the living room.

"Did you need something, Otou-san?" She asked him as she walked in, hiding her bag behind her back.

"No I just wanted to make sure that it was you that was passing by… Did you change clothes?" he asked as he got a good look at her.

"E-Eh? Yeah… I-I did!" she said as she was trying to be calm, the stutter in her voice failing to do so. Shouzou smiled and laughed at how she was acting.

"Have fun at Kirigaya-kun's house."

"EH!? H-How did you know!?" she asked as her face went fully red.

"I'm your father! I notice a thing or two at times!" he said proudly before he directed his attention to the hallway of the kitchen, "though you might want to leave before your mother comes downstairs and asks."

"R-Right! I'll see you later!" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to the door to put on her shoes and red coat. She slowed down her pace after she was away from her house, realizing that it was snowing. She walked to the train station and sat down in one of the seats when she was aboard the near empty train. She checked the time on her phone and saw that she still had plenty of time since she had run out of her house. When it was her stop to get to Kazuto's house, she got out of the station and began walking down the street towards his house. As she was turning, she ran into someone.

"Ah, so sorry! Wait, Suguha-chan?" Asuna asked as she saw that the person she had knocked into was her.

"A-Asuna-san! Sorry I bumped into you; it's just that I'm in a hurry to go somewhere!"

"It's fine! If it causes you to be in a hurry then you should go!" Asuna said as she smiled and saw how Sugu ran towards the station that she had just come from. Asuna began walking the rest of the way, messaging Kazuto to let him know that she was outside. When she was just a few feet from the house, the door opened and Kazuto's popped out, giving her a smile that she subconsciously returned as she entered the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: IT'S THE LAST EPISODE AND I'M FREAKING OUT SINCE I WILL CRY MORE THEN I HAVE THIS ENTIRE SEASON COMBINED AND OMG SOMEONE HELP OR I WILL DROWN IN A POOL OF MY OWN TEARS. IT'S GOING TO BE TIME TO BE SEARCHING UP THOUSANDS OF FANFICTIONS AND FANARTS AGAIN.**


	46. Stay Home

**A/N: Well... After crying and screaming into my pillow for a while, I finished the last episode for the season... TIME TO WRITE MORE FANFICTION! And hope for SEASON 3! I WANT AND NEED IT!**

**P.S- to those asking why I bought the English version when it's already free somewhere online, it's to support the story and fangirl over it. Fangirl A LOT. **

* * *

><p>Asuna took off her jacket as she entered the house, Kazuto taking it to hang on the wall with the other coats. When he turned, he noticed his girlfriend's clothes as she took off her shoes.<p>

'Why does she have to look so good in black!?' He thought as looked away, blushing. Asuna noticed him and also blushed, the red in her cheeks from the cold hiding it, and smiled at him as she turned.

"So Kirito-kun, what are we going to do?" She asked as they went into the living room.

"Right! Wait here!" He said as he ran to the kitchen, Asuna sitting down on the couch as he left the room. When he returned, he carried a small tray with two mugs and cookies.

"I figured you might want to warm up after walking in the cold." He said as he placed the tray on the table in from of the couch and handed her a mug, whip cream on top of it.

"Thank you!" Asuna said as Kazuto passed it to her. She brought the mug to get lips and drank some of the chocolate, surprised at how it tasted.

"Did Suguha-chan make this?" She asked him, looking offended.

"I can make things you know..." he mumbled, barely being heard by Asuna.

"S-So you made this?" She asked, her face now showing the blush it couldn't previously.

"Yeah, why?" He asked, worried she didn't like it.

"W-Well... I like my hot chocolate with cinnamon..." she said before hiding behind the mug as she drank some more of it.

'J-JUST HOW CUTE CAN SHE GET?' He thought as he sat down next to her, his own mug in hand.

"I uh... I always make it with cinnamon… I thought that you would also like it better with some..."

"I do! I guess that's something that we have in common." Asuna said as she smiled at him, making him blush more.

"K-Kirito-kun you don't have a fever do you?" Asuna asked, noticing the red in his cheeks.

"I-I don't!" he said, raising his hands in defense. Asuna stared at him for a bit and leaned in closer, making him blush more.

"A-Asuna…?" he said when she was just a few inches away. She moved the hair he had on his forehead and pressed her own to it.

"You ARE a little warm but I guess that's from the hot choc… Kirito-kun? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! It's just uh… Never mind. W-Want to watch a movie?" he said as he got up from the couch, making is red face look away from her. Asuna stared at him again, realizing a few seconds later what it was that she had just done. Her face turned the same shade as Kazuto's face. Kazuto sat down a few seconds later, his face halfway back to normal color while Asuna's remained red.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"That's a good question… Sugu chose them since she said they were probably more… appropriate than the ones I had chosen."

"W-What did you chose?" Asuna asked, knowing how Kazuto loved his horror films.

"I chose a classic… 'Normal' movie."

"Kirito-kun!"

"Okay! I had chosen all of the Saw series!" he said, Asuna automatically moving her hands to cover her ears.

"K-Kirito-kun! W-Why would you chose THAT series!?"

"I figured your reactions would be cute." he said, receiving a pillow to the face.

"D-Dummy!" She said, pouting slightly as she turned away from him.

"What!? I asked Sugu if it would be okay to show you that!"

"Remind me to thank Suguha-chan when she gets back… why was she in such a hurry to leave?" she asked as sipped some more of the chocolate. Kazuto smiled a bit as he took one of the cookies form the tray.

"Recon asked her if they could meet up today and she automatically said she was free now, though I think she said that mostly to get away from kendo practice." He said

"That explains why she was running."

"She was running!?" Kazuto laughing as he asked her, Asuna elbowing him slightly as he did.

"Don't laugh at your sister!"

"I know, I know... I am happy for her even if I'm laughing at her. Besides, she laughed at us when we acted awkward so I think it's my turn!"

"W-Wasn't that your mom?"

"Both. Both of them did." he said as hung his head slightly as he bit into his cookie. Asuna laughed awkwardly as she heard him, Kazuto raising his head again after a few seconds.

"I just remembered something that my mom told me to do…"

"What was it?"

"I have to get Recon to come over when Sugu isn't home."

"What are you planning?"

"Not me! My mom wants to invite Recon over so that she can talk to him before Sugu brings him over."

"And you said no, right?"

"..."

"Kirito-kun, PLEASE tell me you said no to her."

"I can't."

"Kirito-kun!"

"What!? It was that or having her ask me every five minutes when you were coming over again to embarrass you!"

"... Never mind…" she said as she continued to drink her chocolate, the couple turning to looking at the movie as it started playing. Asuna inched closer to Kazuto and put her head on his shoulder. Kazuto smiled and intertwined their fingers together and squeezed her hand. The soft playing music came from the television and it played an overused scene of a sakura tree's petals drifting in the air and falling into the water of a river.

'Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep...' Kazuto chanted in his head as the music was becoming more and more like a lullaby to him, his eyes becoming heavy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS BUT I HATE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING. I wanted to release this about 6 hours ago but for some reason EVER SINGLE TRAIN IN MY CITY IS DELAYED AND THERE ARE CROWDED STORES AND THIS LITTLE FANGIRL DOESN'T LIKE THAT. At least it's still barely Tuesday… Sorry guys! I'll be… mostly on time next week!**


	47. Movie Time

**A/N: I hope you guys had, or are having, a good holiday! And if you don't celebrate anything this time of year, I hope you're having a good time! Also, this story has over 60,000 views! This has made me super happy since I honestly didn't think that this story would get much attention from anyone! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>Asuna was looking at the movie, a scene of the female protagonist looking at the river with the sakura petals, when she felt something bump the top of her head. She turned to look at Kazuto, already asleep, leaning on her head. She smiled and moved a bit, putting his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his raven hair for a while, smiling at how serene his sleeping face looked.<p>

'It doesn't matter if it's in-game or real life, Kirito-kun always has that cute sleeping face.' she thought as she moved the hair in front of his forehead away. She resumed to look back at the movie, seeing how the female lead was now running after someone while holding a letter.

'Really… How did Kirito-kun think he would get away with showing Saw!?' Asuna thought as she pouted slightly, her hands still moving through Kazuto's hair as she thought. She was about to move her hand out of his hair when she felt Kazuto move. Asuna looked down and saw that he had flipped to her direction, yelping slightly as she felt his arms hug her waist lightly. Her face turned red as she processed what position they were in.

"J-Jeez Kirito-kun…" Asuna whispered as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, seeing a smile form on his face as she did. She felt the edges of her lips tug upwards as she saw him, ignoring the movie now. Asuna bent down slightly and put a kiss on the top of his head, her hair covering them as she did.

"Kirito-kun… I love you." Asuna whispered to him as she covered him with the light blue blanket that was folded on the table next to her. She looked back at the screen to see that the main characters were having a heated discussion while having red faces.

'Maybe I should start paying attention to the movie...' She thought since she didn't understand what their conversation was about.

* * *

><p>Kazuto groaned slightly as he woke up, opening his eyes to see the dark gray of Asuna's sweater in front of him. He looked upwards and saw that Asuna was crying, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweater.<p>

"A-Asuna?" he said, sitting up as he did, "what's wrong?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him with a big smile on her face as the tears continued to pour out.

"He finally confessed to her!" she said as she wiped the tears again.

"...Eh?" Kazuto said as he followed where it was she was looking and saw how the television was showing the main characters in front of one another holding hands while fireworks exploded behind them in various shapes.

"Oh you're talking about the movie… And I am very sorry for falling asleep!" Kazuto said quickly as soon as he realized that he had slept during the film, bowing while still on the couch.

"It's fine! Besides, you looked pretty relaxed so I didn't want to wake you up…" she said as she blushed slightly.

"Still… I wanted to watch the movie with you… What did Sugu pick!?" He asked as he looked over the movie titles.

"All romance movies huh… Is this all she has…" he mumbled to himself.

"Tell her she has to let me borrow them." Asuna said as she removed the remaining tears from her face.

"I'll make note to tell her. Did you like it that much?" he said, pointing at the sleeve of her sweater with the tear stains.

"W-Well it's a good movie… I couldn't help it!" she said as she pouted slightly, making Kazuto laugh at her expression.

"It's fine to like it! Now I'm glad I didn't bring Saw out since I got to see you like this." he told her, unintentionally bringing out a strong blush on her face.

"Wait here. I'll go get us something to eat." He said before leaving the living room, Asuna flustered in her seat as he left. He returned with two bowls of soup on a tray, noticing only then that Asuna's face was red.

"You okay Asuna? The movie wasn't too emotional was it?" he asked as he set down the tray.

"N-No! It wasn't! S-So what did you bring?" She asked to change the topic.

"I got some udon. It's still a bit hot so I hope you don't mind." He said as he showed her the steaming bowl of noodles and various other types of food

"That's okay! I don't mind." She said as she got off the couch and joined him on the floor to eat the food on the table.

"Itadakimasu" they both said before they began eating, Kazuto choking a slightly on his noodles.

"Now I see why Sugu said not to put so much spice in it." He said as he moved the condiment away from his bowl and drank some of his tea. Asuna laughed as she saw his reaction, only putting a small amount of spice in hers because of it.

"I know you like spicy things but you don't need to put so much of it!"

"But it tastes so good! Especially when Asuna makes it." he said, the childish face he had whenever her food was mentioned forming on his face.

"M-My food isn't that good you know…"

"Say what you like but I will always think that it's better than perfect." He said as he ate another portion of his noodles, choking on them again. Asuna sighed but smiled since she was still happy to be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY THIS TIME IT IS MY FAULT. I kept procrastination a lot while I was writing this… *bows* GOMENASAI! It's only a bit after midnight so sorry! I blame painkillers and lack of snow! I will see you guys next year! So next week.**


	48. Lights Out

**A/N: Well… Let's just say for this chapter I tried, I honestly did. I got sick again (stupid snowstorm) and wrote this so… Sorry if it sucks? Also why it's late by a few minutes again.**

* * *

><p>When they finished their meal, Kazuto got up and went to put the dishes in the sink while Asuna fixed up the living room. Kazuto walked back into the living room, about to ask Asuna if there was anything she wanted to do when the house went dark, Asuna clinging onto him with a slight squeal.<p>

"A-Asuna? Are you okay?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm alright! I just didn't expect that to happen…" she said, Kazuto practically feeling her blush in the dark room. He took his phone out of his pocket and used the light of it to find the candles that the family had stored for emergencies such as this and lit some of them, leaving his phone on the table. He turned and saw Asuna had used the light of her phone to walk over to the window, looking at how high the snow had piled up.

"I hope Sugu isn't out in this…" he said as he stood next to her, wrapping his arms around Asuna's waist and putting his chin on her shoulder.

"H-How long did she say she would be out?" Asuna said as she leaned into him and smiled, his warmth contrasting the chill coming from the window.

"She didn't say but she… Asuna are you seeing the same thing I am?" He asked as he referred to what he saw moving on the left side of the window. Asuna looked close and saw two people, thinking that they looked familiar as they got closer to the house.

"Open the door?"

"Yes!" Asuna said as Kazuto went to open the door. Asuna grabbed one of the lit candles and went over to the door, leaving it on the small table in the dark hallway. Kazuto opened the door and looked to see how far the pair was from the door before opening it wide and ushering them in. A snow covered Suguha and Shinichi walked through the door, shaking off some of the snow as they warmed themselves up.

"T-Thanks Onii-chan, Asuna-san." Sugu said as she shook the snow out of her hair, noticing the dark house and the candles.

"The lights went out?"

"Yeah, they went out a few minutes ago. Take a candle with you and get changed so you don't get sick." Kazuto told Sugu, who nodded and went upstairs with one.

"Recon I have some clothes you can change into so you don't get sick." He told the younger boy, surprising him.

"Eh? Ah uh t-thanks Kirigaya-san." Shinichi said nervously as he nodded. Asuna was slightly surprised at how nice he was being towards his sister's boyfriend until she thought that he was probably doing it to convince him later to come over. She sighed as the two boys took a candle and went upstairs. Asuna walked into the living room using her phone to light her way to get her bag when she saw a light on the other side of the room turn on along with a noise. She looked up and saw that it was Kazuto's phone vibrating in the back table. She moved to the other side of the room and saw that it was his mother calling. She picked up his phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"Finally! Asuna-chan? Does he have this thing on vibrate again? He never hears it when he does! Tell Kazuto that you aren't going anywhere since the snow isn't going to stop anytime soon and for no one to leave the house!" Midori said to her.

"I-I'll make sure to tell him. But um… Nagata-kun is also here." She said, turning to her left to see Sugu coming into the living room with the candle in hand

"Where's Onii-chan and Nagata-kun?" She asked the long-haired girl, Asuna pointing up to show that they were upstairs. She gestured to the phone and passed it to Sugu.

"Hello… Oka-san!? W-Well yeah Nagata-kun is here. He was walking me home when we got caught in the snow... You want him to stay here!?" Sugu said into the phone as she blushed, failing to notice the boys returning to the room.

"What's wrong?" Kazuto asked Asuna as he walked closer to her.

"Y-Your mom says that no one should leave the house…" she said with a red face to him, who looked as if he needed to have the words repeated to him. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything Sugu passed him the phone.

"Yes?"

"Make sure that Asuna-chan and Nagata-kun stay there, okay? I'll call their parents for now to tell them but make sure you guys stay put! I'll be home as soon as I can." She said before she hung up. Kazuto held the phone for a few seconds before putting it back in his pocket. He turned to his sister and Shinichi, not knowing what to say.

"Why don't you tell him?" he said to his sister before sitting on the couch. Sugu blushed but told him that he couldn't leave for now.

"Oka-san said that she would call your parents so they wouldn't worry…" Sugu finished. Asuna sat down next to Kazuto on the couch while Shinichi and Sugu sat down on the cushions on the floor.

"Anyone know of a good game to play?" Kazuto said to break the awkwardness in the air.

"Onii-chan is that really the right question to be asking right now?"

"It was the only question I could think of!"

"Although he is right… What do we go until the lights come back on?" Shinichi said as he turned to the window, the snow continuing to pile up outside.

"Pillow fort?" Kazuto said, receiving a pillow to the face from Sugu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry again this is late, I've been procrastination again and it's worse when I'm sick so… You can see where this is going… Sorry! I'll see you guys next week and WHO'S EXCITED FOR ALDNOAH SEASON 2!?**


	49. When It Snows

**A/N: So I just finished taking some exams and felt in the mood for procrastination… SO I ENDED UP WRITING THIS. Hope it doesn't suck too badly and that you guys like it! I hope.**

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd say it to break the tension." Kazuto said as he rubbed the place the pillow had hit his forehead.<p>

"Then could you say things that we could ACTUALLY do?" Sugu said as she slightly glared at her older brother, who laughed nervously under her sister's stare. Asuna sighed as she saw how her boyfriend was acting, Shinichi smiling. Asuna turned to Sugu, who finally let down her glare.

"Suguha-chan, why don't you tell us how your date went?" She asked, making Sugu blush as well as the bespectacled boy next to her.

"W-Why!? I-I'm pretty sure you guys have more interesting stories!" she said, not looking them in the eyes as her face continued to her more red while Shinichi seemed more interested in his glasses, fidgeting as he was cleaning them. Asuna and Kazuto couldn't help but smile as they saw the new couple act embarrassed, thinking on how they must have acted like that around others when they were in public with their friends and family.

'Although Asuna's reactions are much more adorable...' Kazuto thought, his arm getting smacked a few seconds later by his girlfriend.

"I could tell you were thinking something…" Asuna whispered to him before pouting, looking away slightly so that he couldn't see the light blush she had. Even in the poor lighting of the room, Kazuto could see the new color that had dominated her face and smiled, looking back at the couple before them.

"You two are a new couple so you might as well tell us…" Kazuto said, getting another pillow to the face.

"You're not helping!" Sugu said with her face all red now.

"I wasn't even the one who originally asked!" Kazuto said as he took the pillow off his face.

"But Asuna-san is too nice to hit."

"So it's okay to hit your big brother!?" he asked, thinking about throwing the pillow back at her but Asuna took it out of his hands and put it far from his reach on the couch, knowing what he was thinking of doing.

"Then what do you guys want to talk about?" Asuna asked as she pushed Kazuto away, who was attempting to grab the pillow. Sugu and Shinichi looked at each other and silently asked one another, but they didn't know. Kazuto was about to suggest something to embarrass his sister again but he heard a sound outside that made him get up, making the others look at him.

"I think I heard a... car?" He said as he went to the window to check, careful to not hit anything on the way with in the poorly lit room. When he got to the window, he saw that he was right, seeing Midori's car in the semi-snowed driveway.

"Is it Oka-san?" Sugu asked as she got up, walking in the direction of the hallway in case it was.

"Yeah. You might want to… open the door." He turned around mid-sentence and saw that she had already left to open the door.

"Why does she even ask if she doesn't listen to me in the first place…" he said as he walked to the hallway, seeing Sugu open the door to Midori, shaking the snow off of her head.

"Wow it hasn't been this cold since you guys were small!" She said as she took off her jacket and shoes. Midori finally took a good look at the house and saw that the lights were out. She walked to the living room and saw that Asuna and Shinichi were sitting there.

"Good. You're all alright. I called your parents already and told them that you guys were here. They agreed that it's too dangerous for you guys to go home right now so for now you guys are stuck here. Asuna-chan your father said it was alright if you have to stay here for the night, the same goes for you Nagata-kun." She said to them, making both of them blush as they understood their words. Kazuto and Sugu who were behind her also blushed from what she said, only Kazuto and Asuna blushing slightly since they were used to sleeping in the same room.

'S-She wouldn't make us sleep together would she? Actually she might if only just to tease us...' Kazuto thought as he fidgeted with his hands, putting them in his pockets. Sugu quickly turned to her mother, her face more red than anyone else in the room.

"S-So all girls in one room and the boy's in another, right?" She asked.

"Hmm… I'll think about it..."

"Oka-san!"

"Okay! Okay!" Midori said as she raised her hands up, "You really can't take a joke can you…" She finished as she sat down in an armchair across next to the couch, Kazuto and Sugu sitting next to their respective partners.

"Nagata-kun."

"Y-Yes!?" he said, sitting up as straight as he could with a red face.

"Please try to get Suguha to loosen up."

"Oka-san! T-There's no need to tell him that!" Sugu said as she flailed her hands a bit.

"I told you she wanted to tease her." Kazuto whispered to Asuna, who was trying not to laugh at how Sugu was acting.

"I-I'm just glad that it's not us she's teasing…" Asuna whispered back to him, covering her mouth when she saw that Shinichi was also trying not to laugh at how she was acting.

"Nagata-kun don't laugh!" Sugu said as she pouted at him.

"I-I'm not… at least not yet anyway…" he said, the last part semi-whispered.

"I can still hear you!" Sugu said, hitting his arm lightly. Midori was smiling throughout the whole exchange between the couple, Kazuto and Asuna doing the same. Midori turned to look at her son and his girlfriend, mouthing to Kazuto if he had asked Nagata-kun yet. He mouthed back a no and received a good, surprising him since now he didn't know what his mother was planning.

'Things are either going to get interesting or awkward… Hopefully the first one and it's not because of us.' he thought as the snow continued to pile up outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys so next chapter is 50! So excited! The poll is up on my profile so please vote for which one you want to be the next chapter! Also, I think my procrastination is going down! And this isn't late!**


	50. Side Story 5

**A/N: You guys would not believe how happy I am! We passed 200 reviews! I never thought that people would respond to this much when I started so I'm really happy that people like this! Thank you Batblade-girl-beyond for being the 200th reviewer! **

**Also this takes place in summer… I think...**

* * *

><p>Asuna fidgeted with the case on her cell phone as she waited for Kazuto to pick her up, thinking if the outfit she had on was appropriate enough for dinner at his house with his family.<p>

'I know he said not to worry but…' she thought as she began to subconsciously fix her hair in the reflection of her phone. She heard the revving of a bike outside and got up to look out the window, seeing Kazuto stopping right outside and taking off his helmet and grabbing his phone to call her. She smiled and looked out her window as she answered his phone call.

"Hey, Asuna. I'm outside your house to pick you up." he told her, still having not noticed her.

"I could tell since I heard your bike... Also you might want to fix your hair. Some of it is standing up in the back." she told him, giggling slightly as she saw his hand shoot up and flatten his hair. Kazuto looked up and smiled when he saw her laughing from the window, moving his hand from his head to wave at her instead. Asuna stopped laughing and waved back, putting the receiver of her phone closer to her mouth.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." she said before hanging up and moving away from the window. Asuna quickly put her phone in her bag and went downstairs, putting on her shoes before leaving and locking the house. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek in a greeting, Kazuto's face blushing red as he saw that she was wearing

'Why does she look cute in everything?' he thought to himself, looking at the light red shorts she had on that matched her pink blouse and black leather jacket. He pulled on his collar slightly and turned to grab the spare helmet he had brought for her.

"P-Put this on." he said to her, Asuna noticing the red tint in his cheeks and blushing as well, putting on the helmet.

"S-So it IS okay for me to come over for dinner, right?" she asked as she got one behind him on his bike, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I told you its okay! My mom really wants to meet you formally so she insisted that you come over for dinner."

"O-Okay… What I have on is appropriate right?" she asked him, bringing another blush to his face.

"Y-Yeah… It is." he said before he revved up his bike and began to maneuver through the streets to his house. Asuna held on more to him, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist and leaning her head against his back. Kazuto smiled and went a bit faster on his bike, receiving a yelp from Asuna as she hid her face in his back.

"I didn't know you were this scared of riding on a motorbike." he said teasingly, making a pout form on her face.

"I-I'm not scared!" She told him, lifting her face from his back to have her chin on his shoulder, making Kazuto smile as they neared his house. When they finally came to a stop, they both got off the bike and Kazuto parked his bike next to the side of the house, making sure to take the key with his since he didn't want to be lectured by his mother. When he turned to look at Asuna, he saw that she was fidgeting with collar of her blouse.

"Relax," he said as he took her agitated hand in his, "there's no need for you to be nervous." She blushed as she felt his warm hands around hers but responded quickly.

"But it's your family and I don't want to seem impolite around them…"

"It'll be fine! You're only meeting my mom right now since dad is working in America right now." he said, making some of the nervous stiffness in her shoulder shrink a bit.

"O-Okay then…" she raised her head and smiled at him. Kazuto smiled back and went to the door while holding Asuna's hand, unlocking it and allowing her in first.

"I'm home!" He said out loud as they entered the house, the couple taking off their shoes at the entrance and exchanging them for some slippers.

"Welcome home!" they both heard from the kitchen. Asuna tightened her grip on his hand a bit as she could hear Midori coming closer. When she popped her head around the corner, Asuna's grip on his hand loosened.

'Kirito-kun and her have the same smile… they might not be actual mother and son but I see why Suguha-chan says that he takes after their mother.' she thought as she bowed to Midori, introducing herself.

"It's nice to meet you Kirigaya-san. I'm Yuuki Asuna."

"There's no need to be so formal. Just call me Midori." She told her, making her smile.

"Y-Yes Midori-san." She said before Kazuto and her continued walking to end up in the living room, seeing Sugu walk out of the connecting dojo in her kendo attire.

"Hello Suguha-chan!" Asuna said, much more cheerful now that she felt most of the anxiety vanish.

"Asuna-san! I didn't think you'd… Wait what time is it!?" She asked, Kazuto showing her the time on his phone. Sugu bowed with a nervous smile and walked upstairs to shower quickly and change out of her clothes.

"I swear she's more forgetful than me sometimes."

"Sometime?"

"I'm not that forgetful!" he said, looking away as he blushed, Asuna laughing at his expression. Midori called out to them that the food was ready, Sugu walking down the stairs just in time for dinner. When they all walked into the kitchen they saw the different food that was arranged on the table. There was onigiri (Rice Balls), somen (chilled noodles), and sukiyaki (special hotpot).

"Oka-san you really went all out…" Sugu said as she took her seat at the table.

"Well it's not every day that one of my children brings home their loved one… Unless you have someone Suguha."

"There's no one and that's not happening!" She said with a red face.

"I'll hold you too that." Midori said, everyone now sitting at the table.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said before starting their meal. Asuna snuck a look at Kazuto as they were eating and saw that he was eating calmly.

'That's weird…. Kirito-kun usually eats very ravenously… d-does he only eat like that with my cooking…?' she thought, finishing one of the onigiri she had with a slight smile on her face

"So Asuna-chan. Kazuto has let it slip once or twice that you make lunch for him." Midori said calmly to start off the conversation, making Kazuto choke on his somen slightly and Asuna blush dark red in her chair.

"W-Well yeah I do make him lunch…" she said quietly as she drank some of her tea and looked away.

"Well I'm glad to know that he's actually eating and not stuck glued to a computer screen."

"Y-You know I don't stay on it that long…" he said after he managed to speak.

"And now I see why." Midori said as she motioned towards Asuna, the couple blushing and Sugu trying her best not to laugh at the scene before her.

"Sugu I can't wait for karma to strike back at you…" Kazuto whispered to her as he saw her stifling her laughter.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake and agree to let bring that person to dinner to that will never happen."

"You say that now…" He said as he turned back to his food, feeling a squeeze on left hand. He looked at his hand and saw Asuna's hand holding his, her face still red as she ate with her other hand. He squeezed back and continued eating, choking on his food as Midori continued to embarrass the couple with small comments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I probably went overboard with this but I DON'T CARE! TOO HAPPY! 200 REVIEWS! This wouldn't have happened without you guys so I'm happy that you take the time to read this! We also managed this before it was a year! You guys are just awesome! I will see you guys next week with a little something extra!**


	51. Teasing the Young

**A/N: We did it! We made it a year! I'd like to thank all of the people that have reviewed so far and have stuck with this story through thick and thin! You guys are so awesome and amazing! As promised there is a surprise but I won't say till the end of this chapter! *evil laugh* Also, we passed 70,000 views! Again, THANK YOU! I don't know what I would do without you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Nagata-kun, I have a question for you." Midori started, making Kazuto and Sugu wince slightly since they knew that her question was most likely going to be embarrassing.<p>

'So things are getting interesting but in a bad way for Sugu... I shall hope for your survival.' He thought as Shinichi straightened himself up again, his nervousness evident in his voice as he said that he would hear it.

"How was it that you asked my daughter out?" She asked him, receiving an automatic blush from the couple, both of them looking anywhere but one another or Midori. Asuna and Kazuto were trying their best to not laugh when they heard the question, both having heard how it was that Shinichi asked Sugu out with a marriage proposal.

"I-I um... I asked her out when we were alone and when I felt the time was right!" He said with confidence, making Kazuto slap his hand to his mouth for force his laughs to stay inside. Asuna bit her lip to keep hers inside while Sugu put her hand to her forehead as her face turned all red.

'That's the farthest thing from the truth!' The three of them thought as Midori stared at Shinichi, trying to see if he was telling truth based on everyone's reaction. She could tell that he thought he was telling the truth but based on the others reaction she thought she should the only other person she could.

"Suguha I think you can tell me the story with more detailed so why don't you tell me?" she asked her daughter, making her get a nervous sweat despite the cold that was only a few feet away from her.

"I-It was kind of a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing so I don't remember s-some of it." she told her, hoping that her mother might drop the topic. Midori narrowed her eyes at them and sighed, looking at Kazuto a few seconds later.

"She learned from your experience." she said with a dejected tone, making Asuna blush beside Kazuto as she remembered that time.

"W-Well did you really think that it was going to be that easy." he replied, running his hands through his hair while answering.

"Good point but the two of you could have at least made it interesting!" she told the new couple, who continued to blush from the other side of the couch. Before Midori could ask them another question, the light turned back on, bringing a sigh of relief from them. Asuna looked towards the window and saw how the snow was now lightly falling on the ground.

"N-Now that the light is back, who wants some tea?" Sugu said as she shot up from her seat and walked to the kitchen Shinichi following her saying that he would help her. Kazuto took this opportunity to turn to his mother, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Okay so what are you REALLY planning?"

"What? Can't a mother be curious?" She said, not convincing either of them that that was the case.

"Fine… No fun at all… I'm trying to embarrass them obviously while also finding out about them like what I did with you guys." she said, bringing another blush to Asuna's face.

"J-Just what did you find out when you did that to us?" Asuna asked her boyfriend's mother, the nervous tone in her voice obvious to all.

"That you are an amazingly sweet girl and that Kazuto worships the ground you stand on." she told them bluntly, making Kazuto turn red faster than he could think.

"H-Hey you don't have to put it like that you know…" he said, pulling on the collar of his shirt a bit to cool down, Asuna trying not to laugh at his reaction as she squeezed his hand lightly.

"But if I hadn't worded it like that then I wouldn't have seen that reaction!" Midori said to them, laughing as she got up from her seat and walked to the hallway.

"If Suguha asks, I went to my office. And tell her to loosen up! She acts too much like her father." Midori said as she left the room and walked to the other side of the house.

"Does Suguha act like your dad?" Asuna asked Kazuto, whose face was changing back to its normal color.

"I think so since she tends to take after him when it comes to stuff she finds embarrassing." he answered after thinking about it for a few seconds. Sugu and Shinichi returned after a few seconds with a tray of tea and some cookies, both of them looking considerably calmer than when they left the room.

"Where's Oka-san?" Sugu asked as she sat back down next to Shinichi after setting the tray down on the table.

"She went to her office. She also said to stop acting like dad." Kazuto told her before drinking some of the warm tea. Sugu immediately turned red and fidgeted with her hands.

"I-I don't act like him... much." She said, bringing an idea to Kazuto's mind to tease her, turning to her boyfriend.

"If you truly want to see her embarrassed, you should get some mistletoe and-"

"Onii-chan you don't help!" Sugu said, throwing a pillow at him for the third time that day, cutting him off.

"I never said I was helping! I was only giving a harmless suggestion…" He said before receiving another pillow to the face.

"Why is your aim so good today…" he said as he rubbed the part of his face where it hit, everyone else laughing at his face. Asuna moved his head to face her and kissed the part of his forehead where the pillow had struck.

"Better?"

"Way better." he said, grinning at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm sure some of you guys noticed the surprise already if you follow me. I put up a new SAO fanfic! Thank you for supporting this story for a year! You guys are amazing and awesome! Now I shall go study. I have finals tomorrow and must study.**


	52. Future Plans

**A/N: Hey guys! Needed to write this fast so I hope the spell check worked on most of (all of) it! I hope the time limit didn't affect most of my ideas but I need to rest for some tests I have tomorrow! Hope you enjoy reading! **

* * *

><p>Asuna and Kazuto went upstairs to Kazuto's room, leaving Sugu and Shinichi discussing over never bringing mistletoe on a date unless they were prepared to have something, most likely their head, bruised.<p>

"I-I wasn't really going to do what Kazuto-san said!"

"But you were laughing and had a look on your face as if you were thinking about doing it!" she said as she hit his arm repeatedly with a pillow.

"It might be a pillow but she can still cause pain with it." Kazuto whispered to his girlfriends, making Asuna giggle as they ascended the stairs to his room. Kazuto opened the door to his room and turned on the lights, moving aside to let Asuna walk in first.

"Cold…" Asuna said under her breath as she rubbed her arms slightly, Kazuto turning on the heat in his room as she said this.

"Sorry. I guess it's not as warm as you said…" Kazuto said sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair. Asuna blushed hearing those words, thinking that he actually managed to remember what she had said at that time. She turned towards him and shook her head, smiling as she looked at him.

"I-It is! It's warm in a different way… A way that my house isn't which is why I love the way your family is here." She confessed to him, her face blushing dark red with his doing the same. He walked up to her and hugged her, surprising her.

"Which is why you are welcome her anytime as long as you can handle my mom and her embarrassing questions." he said as he pulled away, smiling at her after he said the last part. Asuna smiled back at him, tears clinging to the edge of her eyes as she nodded. Asuna sat on his bed, Kazuto sitting at his desk to see if there was any damage to the information on his computer.

"You left your computer on?"

"Yeah. I had some things running to test something I'm messing with… And some blueprints." he said as he had his eyes glued to the screen. This got Asuna's interest since this was the first time she had heard of this.

"What are the blueprints on?" she asked as her head tilted slightly to the right. Kazuto looked at her and smiled, turning one of the monitors in front of him so that she could see. She looked at it and saw a domed shaped machine, small in size with a tone of notes written on the side on measurements and possible parts and camera sizes in different handwriting.

"In the mechatronics room, I asked the other members to help me in making this as a sort of project. I'm trying to make a program to fit this but I need to make a safe version of it first… For Yui." He told her, making a bright smile form on her face at those words.

"I'm sure Yui-chan will love this!" Asuna said as she hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"I hope she does… This will be a step forward to have her experience life with us in the real world even if it's just through a camera. I'll have to use multiple cameras for the first version of the program to not make any mistakes…"

"I know you'll make it perfect Kirito-kun," She said kissing his cheek, "you always try your best for us."

"Of course I do! You guys are my family after all. You have to give your best for the ones you love…" He said, trailing off as he realized that he was saying something super embarrassing and blushed scarlet. Asuna couldn't be any happier with his words, hugging him more as he blushed. He turned his head and kissed her cheek, getting the reaction he wanted from her as she blushed at the unexpected affection. Before either of them could do anything to embarrass the other more, a knock on the door made Asuna jump and separate from Kazuto, making him chuckle at her reaction.

"Come in." he said, attempting to make his laughter subside. Sugu popped her head in nervously with a red tint in her cheeks.

"Onii-chan y-you know it's getting late and um since the snow isn't stopping soon…" she began saying, the older couple automatically reaching the same conclusion, knowing where Sugu was leading this conversation.

"As long as Recon keeps his hands off you I don't mind-"

"Onii-chan!" she exclaimed, Kazuto happy that there wasn't anything within her reach that she could throw at him.

"What? I am being serious. If you want to, i have no problem with it as long as he follows the condition I just set."

"B-But we only just started dating! It's WAY too soon!" She said, making them blush when they thought back to when they had first confessed to each other.

"A-Anyway," he said to avoid any suspicion from his sister, clearing this throat, "if you feel that way then he can use the guest room."

"But what about Asuna-san?" She said, both of them turning to the long-haired girl who was surprised at the sudden attention.

"Asuna would you prefer to sleep in the guest room, with Sugu in her room, or in here with me?" Kazuto asked, making her blush again at the fastball question thrown at her.

"W-Well… I'd um… Feel more comfortable… h-here…" she told them, whispering the last part to them. Kazuto smiled and looked at his sister.

"Recon has the guest room."

"R-Right! Thanks Onii-chan, Asuna-san." Sugu said before bowing slightly and leaving the room.

"You sure you feel okay with sleeping here? I'm sure Sugu wouldn't mind if you slept in her room with her."

"I-I'm sure! I… m-miss when we used to sleep together so…" She said while looking away as she tried to hide the blush she had. Kazuto couldn't help but smile at her words, feeling the same since he liked to feel her warmth next to her.

"Left or right?"

"Eh?" Asuna said, confusion coming across her face.

"The side of the bed. Left or right side since I want you to be comfortable." he said with a grin, making her relax from all the embarrassment she had felt up till now.

"R-Right side." she said, hugging him again but from the front this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it sucks but… yeah… It probably doesn't help that I was singing along to the Tokyo Ghoul OP while writing this… Heh… I'll see you guys next week with hopefully two fics written! Time to take more tests! **

**(We also passed 75,000! Yay!)**


	53. A Bright Morning

**A/N: First things first, no part 2 yet for Meeting the Brother. I was going to but since I had to work on a few things I forgot to do, it was pretty much the last thing on my mind. That is all. (I'll try to make part 2 super long or make it have 3 parts to make up for it.)**

* * *

><p>~Next day~<p>

Asuna opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling, confused from the morning grogginess she had. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes, looking clearly at the room.

'Kirito-kun's room… That's right. I stayed here because of the snowstorm…' She thought, turning to see Kazuto sleeping peacefully next to her. Asuna smiled and looked at the childlike face that he had in his sleep. She moved the hair that he had covering his eyes before moving from under the dark blue blanket and the bed, using the light coming from the window to change quickly from the clothes she had borrowed from the younger Kirigaya. She was fixing her hair to be more presentable when she started to hear a familiar rustling from behind her. She turned and saw Kazuto's eyebrows scrunch up together before his eyes opened, covering them with his arm when he saw the bright light.

"Can we go back to sleep?" Kazuto asked, using his other hand to lift up the blanket and cover his face with it.

"I would say yes but it's almost 8." she said as she sat on the corner of the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as he moved next to her.

"Good morning Asuna." he said, quickly planting a kiss on her cheek before she could reply. Asuna turned red as soon as she felt his lips on her skin.

"G-Good morning Kirito-kun." She told him, returning the gesture. Kazuto smile and stretched his arms in the air, feeling happy that he was with Asuna this early in the morning. A knock on the door stopped any further conversation between them, Kazuto telling the person on the other side that they could come in. The door opened and Midori came in.

"Asuna-chan you should stay more often. Kazuto doesn't usually wake up before 9." She said with a teasing tone in her voice, Kazuto losing balance and falling onto his back on the bed.

"Y-You didn't have to say it like that!" He said as he tried to avoid the glare his girlfriend was sending his way from his mother's words. Midori laughed a bit before continuing for what she came for.

"I just came to say good morning and that breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so you two should wash up before coming down." She said, closing the door and laughing as she walked to the staircase.

"Why don't you wake up early?" Asuna asked him first, Kazuto knowing that if he answered this question she would kill him.

"That's because… Homework! I sleep late sometimes doing it and don't wake up till then!" he said, making Asuna sigh.

"You do realize that you told me you already finished it, right?" She told him, making him think that he was screwed.

"Kirito-kun…" She said, pouting at him in a way that made him sigh and give in.

"I've been sleeping later since then I usually do since I've been working on the things that I showed you on the computer… And it also doesn't help that Sugu makes me really exhausted after sparing." he said, making Asuna's face softened a bit before smiling at him.

"I know you're working hard but you shouldn't work so much. It'll make bad habits." she said as she put a hand on his cheek, making him blush a bit.

"O-Okay…" He said, making her smile, his heart skipping a few beats from how it outshone the light from outside. He cleared his throat to direct any attention from his blush as he got up from the bed.

"W-Why don't you go get ready while I get changed?" he said, his nervous tone making Asuna want to laugh as she got up from the bed, kissing his cheek as she said yes and walked out the room, Kazuto sighing from relief. He quickly grabbed his clothes from his closet and changed into them, fixing his hair in the reflection of his clock on the wall. He went to the bathroom quick to wash his face and went downstairs to have breakfast, yawning since he still wanted some sleep.

"Good morning." He said upon seeing that Sugu and Shinichi were already at the table.

"Good morning." they responded, Sugu having a look of gratitude towards him for showing up.

'Mom must have been teasing her again...' he thought as he sat down next to Asuna at the table, the food already laid out before them. They ate silently for a while, Asuna and Shinichi thinking it was weird until they noticed it was because Midori was on her tablet, editing things on it as she ate her omelet, Sugu relieved that she wasn't going to embarrass them any further. When they had finished their meal, they all went to various parts of the house, Midori going to her office with toast in her mouth and Asuna and Kazuto going to the living room while Sugu and Shinichi went to the dojo to practice, Kazuto laughing at this.

"Kirito-kun you shouldn't laugh!" Asuna said after he started to laugh when they left.

"But I know that he's going to get hurt badly! He's going to help Sugu practice on the one morning that she actually has energy to do it!" He said, still laughing. Asuna pouted at his words and grabbed a pillow, waving it in front of him menacingly.

"I will use this."

"... Okay I'll stop he stop." he said, eyeing the pillow. Asuna laughed at his face, putting the pillow down before her eyes caught sight of the window, seeing how the streets were unclean and still packed with the snow.

"How long do you think it will be until the streets are clean?" she asked him, Kazuto looking towards the window now.

"Maybe a few hours at least…" he told her, seeing the light blush on her cheeks and an accompanying smile.

'That's good...' she thought, looking at the blindingly bright snow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so… I've been procrastinating a lot and drawing to help it so that's where some of this came from… I'm going to bed… Long day...**


	54. A Small Worry

**A/N: WE PASSED 80,000 VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! We are so close to 100,000 that I can almost taste it! Also, thank you to the person that added me to a community! (I just noticed it today) That made me super happy! **

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Kirito-kun?" Asuna asked as she saw that he was looking intently at the sky.<p>

"I don't like the way the sky looks… it's like it's getting ready to unleash another snowstorm." he told her as he glared at the way the clouds were darkening above. Asuna got up and joined him, looking up and seeing the clouds as they gathered, making any hope for sunlight gone.

"You're right…. I hope it doesn't since that means the snow will pile up more." she said, looking at the glass as their breath caused it to fog up. Kazuto moved his hand to make a smiley face on window, making Asuna laugh before adding three circles to make it a snowman. They both started to laugh, Kazuto adding a top hat to it while Asuna drew some buttons.

"It kind of looks like the snowman we made with Yui-chan." Asuna said a smile on her face as she thought of their in-game daughter.

"Who's Yui?" they heard from behind them. They turned and saw Midori standing there with her tablet in hand and a coffee in the other, looking at the two as they stood by the window looking outside.

"I-Isn't it a bit too early for some coffee? It's not even noon yet." Kazuto said in hopes of diverting her attention away from her question. Neither one of them had told their families of the family they made in SAO in fear of the reactions they would get from them. Mainly from Asuna's family if they had found out.

"H-He's right! Wouldn't tea be better at this time? I could make some for you." Asuna said as started to walk towards the kitchen to not let anything give them away, Midori narrowing her eyes as she saw them. Kazuto moved back to sit on the couch, trying to seem as calm as possible as his mother sitting right next to him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked, hoping that he would let some information slip as he usually did when they talked.

"I don't think I did… Maybe to talk to some club members about a few projects but other than that…" he said, making his mother sigh as he saw he wasn't going to give anything away, actually thinking of what he was saying for once. Asuna walked back into the room, carrying a tray of tea for the three of them.

"Here you go Midori-san. This will be better for you than the coffee." Asuna said as she passed her a cup.

"Thank you Asuna-chan." She said, putting the cup to her lips. She sipped some of the tea and was shocked at how good it tasted since it was made from the tea they usually had. She looked over to see Kazuto with a smile as he drank some of his tea.

"If your cooking tastes half as good as your tea, I can see why Kazuto is really happy." She said, drinking a bigger portion of her tea this time. The couple blushed after hearing her words, turning to look at the other.

"I know you liked my cooking but do you like it that much…" Asuna said quietly after sitting down next to him, blowing away at the steam coming from her cup.

"I've told you that do." he said, drinking more of the tea before he embarrassed himself further. Asuna smiled and drank some of her tea, the both of them forgetting that Midori, who was smiling at their interaction, was listening.

'At least they act more comfortable around each other than Suguha and Nagata-kun.' she thought, thinking it was weird that she hadn't heard anything from them in a while.

"I'm going to go check up on Suguha… You guys haven't heard from them either, right?" Midori asked, the both of them shaking their heads in response.

"I thought so…" She said, getting up from the chair and walking to the other side of the house, Kazuto and Asuna sighing in relief.

"For a moment, I thought she was going to interrogate us…" Kazuto said, slumping against the couch.

"I know… I thought that it would be the end if she found out and told my parents." Asuna thought as she also slumped back on the couch, her head leaning on Kazuto's shoulder.

"I wouldn't be THE end if your parents found out."

"What do you mean it wouldn't?"

"I mean… Even if they did found out, I would still do whatever I can to be with my family." he said, blushing as he said his thoughts to her. Asuna smiled, tears clinging to the edge of her eyes as she hugged him.

"And I would do the same!" she said to him, Kazuto hugging her back. They began to hear footsteps coming towards them and quickly separated, Midori returning with a smile on her face.

"They were just talking instead of practicing." she told them, grabbing her tea from the table and taking a drink from it. She started to walk away from the room, thanking Asuna for the tea.

"Kirito-kun, what's wrong?" she asked him, his eyes narrowed in the same way Midori had hers earlier.

"I find it suspicious that she didn't even try to embarrass us…" he said, making Asuna realize she didn't notice after being worried from Midori knowing about Yui.

"That's true… Maybe she didn't want to today?"

"That or she's planning something…" He said, fidgeting with the cup as he thought. Before either of them could voice their thoughts on the subject, Sugu came running from the other side of the house, red faced.

"D-Did you guys leave the door to the dojo open!? You guys didn't pass by, right!?" Sugu said in a panicked voice, Shinichi catching up behind her.

"N-No we didn't… Mom went there though." Kazuto said as Sugu's blush deepening at his words. She didn't say anything as she slowly retreated, dragging Shinichi with her.

"I wonder what they were talking about that has them that worried…" Asuna voiced out, Kazuto nodding in agreement.

"Maybe that's the reason mom isn't embarrassing us… She must've had her fill from hearing them talking… At least it wasn't us she heard talking." he said before their attention was pulled towards the window, seeing the top of a plow truck passing by on the streets. They could tell the time they were going to spend together would soon be cut short but smiled when they saw the drawing still there even though it should have disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to go sleep… OH! By the way, I heard that season two is getting dubbed for those that like to see (listen…?) to it in english! Now sleep.**


	55. Less Time

**A/N: Again, I'm apologizing for the fact that I still haven't updated my other story. I've been busy with studying for the ACT (if you are taking this as well, I wish you good luck) since I take it next week today. I hope you guys understand that and I will update it after the tests! I promise!**

* * *

><p>Kazuto saw the time and knew that by now most of the streets will have been cleaned by the plow trucks, making him glum at the thought that Asuna was going to have to leave soon. Asuna saw the face he was making and put her hand on his shoulder, directing his attention from the living room window and to her.<p>

"What's wrong Kirito-kun?" she asked him, making him blush a bit at the fact that she had seen his expression.

"I-It's nothing. I was just wondering if the snow was getting cleared." He said, Asuna narrowing at the way that his voice came out. She looked at him again and saw that he had a downcast look in his eyes, letting up of the slight glare she was giving him and instead leaned her head on his shoulder.

'I guess the time i have with kirito-kun is coming to an end.' she thought, hearing footsteps coming from towards them. A calmed down Sugu and Shinichi walked in, sitting opposite from them.

"Nagata I don't know what you did to calm her down but I'll call you over when she gets like that from now on." Kazuto said as he tried to lighten the mood he created, Sugu immediately glaring at him for his comment.

"Onii-chan I can tell Asuna-san embarrassing stuff too you know?" She said, making Kazuto stiffen next to Asuna.

"You wouldn't…"

"I still have pictures from middle school." she threatened, making him feel slightly proud of her for having taught her well.

"Okay… Nothing to say for now." he said, Asuna turning to look at him with a surprised look on her face.

'Just what could be in those photos that even Kirito-kun is terrified of them being seen..' Asuna thought, seeing Kazuto running his hand through his hair as he usually in a nervous habit. She made a mental note to ask Sugu later what was in those photos that made him like this. Kazuto cleared his throat and tried to change the subject, not wanting Asuna to remember about this later.

"So how did practice go?" Kazuto asked them, a blush forming on Sugu's face, surprising the older couple. They both remembered then how Midori was smiling when she had seen the both of them.

"P-Practice was good…" Sugu answered, Shinichi avoiding everyone's gaze as he tried not to blush like his girlfriend.

"If it was a good practice session then how come Nagata doesn't look hurt." Kazuto pointed out.

"W-Well I'm not going to hurt my boyfriend!" She exclaimed. Kazuto immediately knew that they didn't practice at all, Asuna catching on since she had been told stories of how Kazuto had been hurt from practicing with his younger sister.

"Nagata should be hurt considering he has never spared with you, let alone practiced kendo." he said, bringing up a point they hadn't thought of.

"S-She went easy on me!" Shinichi said, the tone of his voice making it known that it was an obvious lie.

"Right… She went easy on you." Kazuto said, smiling at how fun it was to mess with them. Asuna hit his arm lightly when she saw that he was smiling at their reactions.

"I did! I-I thought that I should go easy on him! After all I can't face him head on like I do to you." Sugu said, making when Shinichi said sound more real than he had said. Kazuto sighed and conceited to that point when he saw Asuna glaring at him through the corner of his eye. Before anyone could continue the conversation, they heard a voice in the hallway speaking to what seemed to someone over the phone. They saw Midori pass by with her phone next to her ear, heading towards the kitchen. She saw them and pointed at Asuna and then at the phone, all of them understanding that she was speaking to her parents.

"I hope she's speaking with your dad and not your mom." Kazuto said to her.

"I'm hoping for the same thing… My mom would only ask a lot of questions on what happened." Asuna said, unconsciously putting her hand in his for comfort. When they heard walk out of the kitchen and towards them, she pointed at Shinichi.

"You're next. Your parents must be worried about you." Midori said as she began to make a new phone call and walked out of the room.

"I'm guessing she was talking with your dad considering how fast that phone call ended." he said, both of them remembering the last phone call Asuna's mother and Midori had being almost an hour long.

"That's a good thing. I'd hate it if your mom got into another disagreement with my mom over something." She said, Kazuto squeezing her hand. They both felt a small vibration between them and Asuna took out her phone, seeing the text message that she got.

"I-It's Liz… She's wondering if it's okay to go over to my house to hang out now that the streets are cleared…" she told him, blushing as she did.

"Don't… Answer?" Kazuto suggested to her.

"If I do that then later she will keep sending me messages until I did answer… and if I answer then she will know that I spent the night here…"

"Good point… the last thing we need is Liz knowing that and blackmailing us…" he said, the last part reminding him of Shino and how she had some dirt on them, making him turn to his younger sister and her partner..

"Make sure that no one finds out that Nagata has slept over. It will be massive blackmail." he warned them, making them nod their heads. Midori came back just as she hung up on the call she had made.

"Okay. Both of your parents said that they will be here in about 15 minutes so you should get your stuff ready." she told them before retreating to her office, yawning as she closed the door.

"15 minutes… What should we do in the meantime?" Sugu asked everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Still sorry guys! I will have it up when I finish testing! Promise!**


	56. After Leaving

**A/N: Hi guys! I finished the hard parts to my exams today so I just have to finish the rest tomorrow and I will be back to writing as I usually do! I WILL have the next chapter out for my other story!**

* * *

><p>Asuna and Shinichi quickly went upstairs with their partners, grabbing their stuff from the room they had stayed in for the night. When Asuna and Kazuto were getting her bag, her phone went off again, her face going pale as she saw what it was.<p>

"What's wrong Asuna?" Kazuto asked when he saw her face.

"W-We forgot to give an answer to Liz… Now she thinks that something happened and that she will call me continuously if I don't answer within 20 minutes." Asuna said, thinking about taking the battery out of her phone.

"Just… Turn it off?" He told her, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"I was thinking the same thing." Asuna said as she turned it off, thinking how she could just tell Rika later that her phone died and didn't notice. They heard a knock on the door and turned after Kazuto said they could enter. Sugu came in with Shinichi behind her.

"O-Onii-chan, Asuna-san's parents are outside. They came earlier…" she told them, making Asuna sigh at the fact that she couldn't spend more time with him. They went downstairs and Asuna could see her father's car outside through the window, her mother the one driving.

'That explains how they got here so quick…' Asuna thought since she knew that her mother driving involved a lot of speed and ignoring her father's warnings. She hugged Kazuto when they got to the door, kissing his cheek before giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"See you online?" She asked, Kazuto nodding with a smile on his face as he hugged her back. She opened the door and waved goodbye to them before closing the door, walking to her parents and entering the car. Kazuto sighed when he saw the car leave the house, closing the door and walking to the living room where Sugu and Shinichi were sitting. He sat down opposite of them and laid back with his head looking at the ceiling.

"I should start thinking of what to get for her… Christmas is soon…" he voiced, making the younger couple looking at him.

"You haven't thought of what to get her!?" Sugu said, standing up and glaring at him. He recoiled from her stare and leaned away, putting his hands up in defence.

"I-I have but I haven't thought seriously!"

"Christmas is next week! You have to get her something before she goes off to Kyoto!" Sugu said as she leaned in more to glare at him stronger. Kazuto held up a pillow and put it in her face, pushing her away and back into her seat.

"I have a week! I can think of something by then… I think…" he said, adding the last part quietly. Sugu kept on glaring at him until he figured out a way to get back at her.

"What about you? Have you guys got something for each other?" he said, making them both blush.

"W-Well we just started going out s-so of course we don't have something yet…" Sugu said as she sank into her seat, Shinichi looking away as he pulled his collar. Kazuto smiled when he saw that he wasn't agreeing with on what she was saying.

"Now you know what to guys have to do now." he said, not mentioning Shinichi's silence as he got up and headed toward the stairs.

"What are you going to do now?" Sugu asked him before he started ascend the stairs.

"I'm going to go visit to Yui for a bit." he said before going up the stairs and to his room. He went to his room and grabbed his amusphere, putting it on his head and laying down on his bed before saying "link start."

* * *

><p>Kirito opened his eyes and saw the living room, a small figure sleeping on the couch while hugging a pillow. He smiled when he saw his daughter with a calm look on her face as she slept. He went and sat next to where she was, moving her hair from her eyes.<p>

"I better move her from here… she might get cold." he said to himself as he carefully lifted her up, trying not to wake her up as he took her to the bedroom to let her sleep, covering her up with a blanket. He partially closed the door when he exited the room, making sure that some light still entered to not confuse her. He sat down on the couch, deciding to wait for Yui to wake up since he didn't want to disturb her when he heard a ringing in his ear from a message. He opened the message and saw that it was from Liz.

"Ignore or… what to do…" he asked himself before a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He got up and opened it, seeing the person he was just thinking about.

"Why is Asuna ignoring my messages? Did you do something to her?" she automatically asked him. He was thinking about closing the door on her since he had to good excuses but she quickly went past him, making him sigh.

"Don't make too much noise. Yui is sleeping in the bedroom." he said, getting a thumbs up from her.

"Well? What's going on? She usually answers as soon as she sees it." She said in a more hushed tone.

"Her phone could have died." he said, trying to make a normal excuse for it.

"This is Asuna we are talking about. She always has everything prepared." she said as she started to stare him down, beginning to suspect him of something.

"Well yesterday she was busy planning things with her family so she might have forgotten while doing that." he said, cheering in the back of his mind that he managed to remember that small tidbit of information. The leprechaun's gaze softened slightly at how that sounded possible, pouting slightly at how he was actually making sense.

"I still want to know if she's okay." She said, slightly whining as she told him.

"You'll know when you see her online later." he told her, getting up to get her some food from the kitchen.

"Have you heard from her?" She asked, not letting up on her questions.

"Y-Yesterday when she said she was going some things with her family about her trip to Kyoto." he said, reminding him more of how had to get a good gift for her.

"She better get here soon… I was so bored yesterday since I couldn't even go online."

"Lights went out?" he asked, getting a fierce nod from her.

"It was terrible! I had NOTHING to do!" She said as she fell sideways on the couch, moping.

'Would Liz know what to get for Asuna…?'

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA: <strong>Asuna was in the backseat of the her family's car, being asked is she had thanked them for letting her stay the night when she started to sneeze, making Shouzou laugh.

"You know what they say Asuna, when you sneeze someone is talking about you." he said before continuing to laugh as Asuna blushed at that since she only sneezed once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thanks for putting up with me! I will post the new chapter next week! I will this time! By the way, have you guys seen the screenshots of Lost Song? I almost died seeing some of them. In a good way.**


	57. Brainstorming

**A/N:I completely forgot that the manga for progressive came out and the others are about to… I need to gather money now for it. Also, WE PASSED 90,000 VIEWS!? AND ABOUT 50 REVIEWS TO 300!? I love you guys! **

* * *

><p>Kirito fidgeted for a bit in his chair, wondering if he should ask Liz or wait for his sister to calm down before asking her since he didn't know of Liz would embarrass them later because of this.. Liz noticed his squirming and a confused look formed on her face.<p>

'What's he up to…' Liz thought as she sipped the tea he had given her, also thinking that it was weird that it came out decent tasting considering he had made it.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but spit it out before I bring out my mace to question you with." She said to him, making him flinch since it meant that she saw him staring at her.

"Er… I have a question for you." he said, deciding against his better judgement to ask her since she was her best friend.

"About?" Liz asked, worried about what his question was considering the way he was acting.

"D-Do you know what I should get for Asuna for Christmas…?" he asked, Liz almost choking on her tea since she wasn't expecting that.

"Y-you mean you haven't decided for her yet!? It's next week! Next thing you know, you'll tell me that you have nothing planned for Yui-chan for Christmas too."

"Actually, I already have that." Kirito said, having what Asuna always referred to as his papa smile when they talked about his daughter.

"What did you get her?" Liz asked, curious as to what he could have gotten for her.

"I would tell you but it's a surprise. Only Asuna know what it is and I also don't want Yui to overhear."

"You're actually thinking for once… It must be good if Asuna approves." She said, making Kirito narrow his eyes.

"Let me remind you that at some point I had to help you with your math homework despite you being a grade above me." he said as he got up and took the tray of now empty cups of tea and plates to the kitchen. Liz pouted and stuck her tongue out at him, making him roll his eyes as he sat back down across from her.

"Let's just get back to the question okay? What should I get for her? The things I've seen don't seem perfect enough for her." he said as he put his hands together, still fidgeting since he was worried of not finding the right thing for her. Liz thought about it for a but, putting a hand to her chin as she thought but nothing specific came to mind.

"Has she told you of something she might want?" She asked, Kirito shaking his head. They both sighed, turning when they heard a door opening. They saw Yui in the doorway of the bedroom, rubbing one of her eyes as she blinked to see right after having just woke up.

"Papa? LIz-san?" she asked as she walked towards them, Kirito opening his arms to hug her. Yui jumped into his arms immediately, kissing his cheeks before leaving his arms to go hug Liz to greet her.

"Looks like someone got a good sleep." Kirito said as he pointed out her bed hair, making her giggle before he fixed it for her in his own way by ruffling it. Liz got an idea as she realized that Yui might know some things when she saw the young girl sit on the couch next to her father.

"Yui-chan, has your mama told you about anything she might like?" She asked, making Kirito realize what she was onto. Yui made a small look of concentration as she thought about it, looking up when she thought she had an answer.

"Floor 22… The cabin." She said, making Kirito smile at the memories from that place but also panic slightly.

'The 22nd floor still hasn't been unlocked yet… There are rumors that it will released before the month ends but when…?' he thought just before Liz interrupted him.

"I REALLY hope that you aren't considering getting it for her."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't even know when it's being released! Get her something more concrete!" Liz stated, making Yui laugh at the face he made at being scolded.

"It's not like I can just ask her what she wants! I need to get her something that is just perfect for her…" He said, the rest of his sentence drifting of when he realized that he had a perfect idea for a gift. They both saw his face and smiled, seeing that he now knew what to get for her.

"What's your idea?" Liz asked, wanting to know if it was a good gift for her best friend. Kirito was about to tell her but Yui stopped him from doing so, raising her hand.

"Mama's logging on." She said, making Kirito sigh in relief that she had warned him before telling her of his idea, mouthing that he would tell her later before a shimmer of light came into view a few feet away before Asuna appeared from it.

"Mama!"Yui said as she gave her a hug tackle, surprising the Undine before hugging her daughter back. Asuna looked up and her face paled slightly when she saw Liz who was glaring at her. She looked at Kirito, who mouthed her to tell that her phone died.

"L-Liz how come you are here?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"I'm because you don't answer your phone! What happened?" She asked.

"M-My phone died? I think I forgot to charge it now that I think about it…" Asuna said, Liz not even hearing the lying tone of her voice and just groaning when she realized it match what Kirito had said earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this is badly written. I got pretty sick because of the change in temperature so I've been falling asleep all day in class and still feel groggy. Thanks again for supporting me! Can't wait to reach 100,000 now! I shall go back to sleep now.**


	58. At Home

A/N: I'd like to apologize for the fact that this is late. Remember when I said I got sick? I Got worse. Was stuck almost all day yesterday at the doctor's office and I can barely see straight so sorry! Still tried to write this as best as I could since I already had the idea for this in mind! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Asuna sat down next to Kirito, Yui bouncing in her lap with a big smile on her face as her mother hugged her close.<p>

"S-So why did you come here Liz?" Asuna asked the pink haired leprechaun, getting a small glare from her.

"Because a certain SOMEONE decided to not respond to my messages…" Liz responded making Asuna laugh nervously. Liz sighed and laid back in her seat, Asuna relaxing as she saw her doing that since she knew that meant that she gave up for the moment.

"When are you going to go to Kyoto?" Liz asked to change the subject, making Kirito interested as well since he wanted to know if she was even going to be with them for Christmas.

"A few days after Christmas I think…" Asuna said while she tried to think of the exact date and failing, having left most of the details to her parents when they were planning the trip.

'Perfect.' Kirito thought, smiling in his seat as he started planning for her gift in his head. Yui saw his smile and tugged his sleeve, asking him with her eyes what it was he was thinking. He mouthed her that he would tell her later, making her smile and nod.

"How did you guys spent yesterday? Bored? Productive? Dying from the lack of human contact?" Liz asked them, getting them nervous as they realize they didn't come up for a fake story in case she asked.

"W-Well I was at home with Sugu and my mom." Kirito said as calm as possible,

'Technically not lying but also not the whole truth...' He thought as he managed not to give himself away. Asuna on the other hand was fidgeting in her seat, trying not look nervous.

"S-Same. I was with my parents."

"I bet since Asuna lives in a rich place that you guys had electricity, right?" Liz said, making Asuna's shoulders relax since she had heard from her parents what it was like at home yesterday.

"The lights also went off in my home so there was nothing to do there. My father couldn't even read his books since there was no light." She said, the light tone of her voice saying how she was telling the truth that even Kirito would have believed her if she hadn't been with him.

"I guess yesterday was just telling us to stop having fun." Liz said as she pouted, making the couple sigh in relief when the saw she was done interrogating them for the time.

"Well I'd better go to my shop," Liz said as she got up ," I have so many orders that I couldn't do yesterday that they are piling up just like the snow…" Liz said, walking to the door as Kirito followed to see her out. When she opened the door, Liz made a sour face at it.

"This snow is mocking me…" She said before she turned to wave a the small family before flying away to her shop. Asuna and Kirito relaxing as soon as the door was closed.

"Why were Mama and Papa so nervous?" Yui asked from Asuna's arms, her mother blushing since she didn't know what to answer with. Kirito sat back down next to them, stealing Yui from Asuna's arms.

"Why don't we just tell her? There's no harm in her knowing as long as she doesn't tell Liz." he said, him and Yui smiling at Asuna whose ears were turning red from how cute she thought they looked.

"Um… Yui-chan, yesterday I didn't go home because of the snow and so I stayed at Papa's house. We are trying to hide this from Liz so that she won't embarrass us." Asuna said, her whole face now red.

"But why would Liz-san want to embarrass you? You only stayed there because of the weather, right?" Yui said, tilting her head sideways, not knowing why Liz would do that.

"Liz likes to joke around so if she heard about this, she would make new jokes about it and we don't want that." Kirito said as pet her head.

'One can only think of the things that Liz could come up with...' The couple thought while thinking of the possible things that she could have told them had she found out.

"If Mama and Papa don't want Liz-san to find out then Yui won't tell her!" Yui said to them with a smile.

"Thank you Yui-chan! You're such a good girl!" Asuna said as she stole Yui back from Kirito, sticking her tongue out slightly at him as she smiled, making him return the gesture.

"Is there anything that you want Mama to make for you?" Asuna asked her daughter, Yui making a pensive look on her face before looking up to her mother.

"Sweet mochi (1)?" She said, receiving a nod.

"You got it!" Asuna told her as she got up for the kitchen, Kirito sticking his tongue out back at her when Yui got back in his arms, making her roll her eyes.

"Papa, how come Liz-san would make fun of you for something that you already do here?" Yui asked him.

"Well because Liz doesn't know that we stay online sometimes to sleep with Yui so she would still be looking for a way to make fun of us." He said, receiving a small nod from his daughter. He opened his inventory and brought out on of the recording crystals he had, making Yui form a questioning look on her face.

"Let's take a quick picture Yui! It's going to be for Mama." He told her, making her smile.

"For Mama's Christmas present, right?" She asked, getting a nod. They took the picture, the both of them smiling just as they had been when talking to Asuna.

"Why don't we try to go help out Mama with the mochi?" Kirito asked, receiving a huge yes form his daughter as they got up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really hope you forgive me for having this late! I can finally see straight so I wrote this while I still can see! Next week will be on time! I swear!**

**(1)- Also, mochi is a Japanese rice cake. They are very tasty.**


	59. Future for the Family

**A/N: Still sorry I was a day late last week! I was really sick but now I'm okay with some meds and ON TIME! **

* * *

><p>Kirito and Yui went to the kitchen helping Asuna roll the mochi into balls. Yui made tiny mochi that Asuna decorated to make small faces on it, making Yui laugh at how some looked hilarious while Kirito was seeing if he was making his mochi round.<p>

"That should do it!" Asuna said as she looked at all the mochi they made, having two trays of normal sized and small mochi. They went to the living room and handed one if the decorated mochi to Yui, who laughed when she saw the mochi smiling at her was with round eyes. Asuna couldn't be happier when she saw that Yui loved the mochi, having a huge smile on her face.

"It's so good!" Yui said as she looked towards her parents, having small pieces of the food on her face. Seeing Yui enjoy her food got Asuna thinking for the party they were planning to have on Christmas eve.

"Yui-chan, what do you want Mama to make for the Christmas party? Anything you want!" Asuna said as she sat down next to her on the couch, Kirito sitting on the other side of Yui as he stuffed one of the mochi in his mouth.

"How about a Christmas cake!" Yui said, Asuna nodding immediately that she would make that for her.

"If Asuna makes it, it will be past delicious." Kirito said after he cleared his throat from all the food, Asuna blushing at his praise.

"Papa's right! Mama makes a lot of good things so the cake will be really good!" Yui said, Asuna hugging her tightly because of it.

"I"ll do my best then!" Asuna told them with a smile, grabbing a piece of mochi and eating it contently.

"S-So Asuna… Your parents weren't mad that you stayed the night right?" Kirito asked, not looking her in the eyes as his face blushed red. She blushed as well, remembering how happy she had been last night.

"T-They weren't mad… My mom was a bit ticked off but mostly at the weather and how it has become random lately." She said, seeing how he relaxed a bit.

"Did you really think that she would get angry at us for something we had no control over?" Asuna said, giggling slightly at the way that his ears turned red.

"Maybe… I couldn't help but think of it!" He said before stuffing another mochi in his mouth before he said something stupid, making both Asuna and Yui laugh.

"You know speaking of our parents… When are we going to tell them about Yui-chan?" Asuna said as she put a hand on her daughter's head, patting her hair.

"Tell them about me?" Yui asked.

"You see Yui, we don't know if our parents will react as well as everyone else has about you," Kirito said to her, "especially your Mama's parents."

"Kirito-kun! We don't know that!"

"Do you think your mom would have a good reaction?"

"N-No… But I know my dad would!" She said, turning to Yui, "He would be glad to have such a cute girl like you as a granddaughter." She said before hugging her, making the small girl giggle.

"Why wouldn't Mama's Mama react good?" Yui asked them.

"Well… Because of SAO, my mom doesn't really like anything that has to do with the virtual world… So if we tell her that we have a daughter online, she would probably react really bad." She told her.

'Doesn't help that she doesn't like anything that's fun." Kirito added, causing a glare to go his way, but making up for it when Yui laughed.

"Wouldn't it be better to tell her about me when she has a better opinion on virtual reality?" Yui asked them.

"I was thinking the same… but also to tell her when she can't do anything about it." Kirito said, making Asuna raise an eyebrow.

"When would that be?" She asked.

"After you graduate. She wouldn't be able to do anything since you wouldn't live under her roof anymore." He told her, making her nod since that a very good plan.

"At least we wouldn't have to worry about that with your parents as much…" Asuna said as she pouted, making him laugh nervously.

"You say that but I know my mom would make a lot of jokes on it."

"Yui-chan, when you meet her, you will see where Papa gets his sense of humor." Asuna said, making Yui laugh again.

"N-Not my fault that I picked up on that." He said, sulking a bit in his seat as he threw another mochi in his mouth, making Asuna move the tray away from his reach before continuing the conversation.

"If you hadn't picked up on things from her then a lot wouldn't have happened." She said to him, making him perk up a bit.

"That's true… Yui would you like to meet any of your grandparents soon?" he asked her, wanting to know if she wanted to.

"Well I would like to meet them but I would like to meet them all at once!" Yui said, making them smile with how confident she was about that.

"When the time comes, we'll make sure to do that!" Asuna said as she hugged her, Kirito hugging them as well.

"In the meantime, you have Sugu to bother." Kirito said as she tried to grab another one of the mochi balls, Asuna batting his hands away from the tray.

"I think you do that enough Kirito-kun." Asuna said as she pouted at him.

"And now it's Yui's turn!" He said as he grinned, Yui laughing as Asuna put her hand on her forehead, a smile threatening to break out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is 60! Yay! Put the poll up for you guys to vote on so go on my profile to chose the one you want! Don't know if I said this already but if you have any ideas for the story, I will gladly accept them for consideration!**


	60. Side Story 6

**A/N: WE PASSED 100,000 VIEWS! Thanks you for the support guys! I really appreciate it! Also, thanks to the person that added me to another community! (I didn't notice until now again so sorry) I really needed to write this since last week was so sad. A LOT OF SHOWS ENDED AND IT WAS A FEELS TRAIN. **

* * *

><p>Asuna and her family exited the car, walking to the house and into the warmth that enveloped the house.<p>

"Asuna you should go change your clothes to be more comfortable. I doubt we'll go out again if it's like this." Shouzou said to his daughter after looking out the window to see the sky getting more darker, receiving a nod as she walked to the staircase. Asuna went to her room quickly and put her things down, putting her phone on it's charging dock since it was close to dying. She changed from the clothes that she had into a light blue sweater dress, putting on white stockings before heading back down stairs. She went back down to see her father sitting on the couch, her mother no where to be seen.

"Where's oka-san?" Asuna asked as she sat next to her father, who was flipping through the channels on television.

"She said she was tired so she would go take a nap," smiling as he turned to her, "she was pretty worried about you last night, almost made a hole in the floor from pacing so much." Asuna's cheeks blushed as he told her that.

"I-I see…" Asuna said as she looked away from her father's gaze slightly, smiling at his words.

'Oka-san and I may disagree on a lot of things but it's nice to know that even over small things she worries.' She thought as she continued to watch her father flip through the channels on the television, sighing on how there wasn't anything on.

"First I couldn't even read a book yesterday and now there's nothing good on TV… I might die of boredom instead of old age." Shouzou said, making Asuna giggle slightly at the sulky look he had on his face.

"Were the lights out here as well?" She asked her father, receiving a sharp nod.

"All of the lights went out so I couldn't even read! Your mother was bored since she couldn't even do any of the remaining work she had." He said, sighing again before finally leaving the television on the local news network.

"So Asuna… I have a very serious question for you." Shouzou said after a few minutes of silence that was only covered up by the weather report.

"W-What is it?" Asuna asked, knowing that it was finally going to lead to her stay at the Kirigaya household.

"Where exactly did you sleep last night?" He finally asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I slept with Ki-Kazuto-kun's sister in her room." She told him, his eyes narrowing slightly at her answer.

"And nothing weird happened, right?" he asked, his eyes narrowing more as he stared her down to see her reaction. Asuna's face immediately turned dark red, all the way to the tips of her ears as soon as his words made sense to her.

"O-Otou-san! W-What kind of question is that!?" She said as she tried not to fidget. Shouzou began laughing at the reaction his daughter gave him, this composed face breaking and making Asuna confused.

"Sorry… I couldn't resist making you embarrassed. Gave me the opportunity to be a stern father." He said, Asuna's face returning to her normal color before she pouted.

"Jeez… You shouldn't joke around like that Otou-san…" She said to him, folding her arms across her chest as she leaned back into the couch, Shouzou laughing more at her reaction.

"Just be glad I asked and not your mom. She would have wanted an answer and seen through the lie you said." He said looking at the TV, making Asuna turn towards him with her face blushing red again as she realized what he said at the end.

"E-Eh!? W-What lie!?" She said, her tone hurried as she tried to make it seem like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Asuna I raised you. I'm pretty sure that I would know when my own daughter was lying to me." he said as he turned to her with a smile on his face, Asuna trying not to show any expressions to give herself away and failing, pouting in the end as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Just know that as long nothing bad happens, I won't disapprove… As long as your mother doesn't find out that is. " he said, raising the volume of the TV as Asuna sank in her seat with her cheeks flushed. They both looked at the news report that was playing and saw how they were doing a coverage of the people in the park and how they were using the heavy snowfall to their advantage.

"Those look amazing…" Asuna said as she saw the images shown on the screen, her father agreeing with her. On the screen was many images of people making sculptures out of the snow, many of historical buildings or characters from different animes or movies. The news broadcaster was talking about how since the outcome of people was tremendous, the park personnel decided to have an expose and contest within the next week for people to come see or make what they want.

"Maybe you should tell Kazuto-kun to take you. That would be a nice thing to see before we head off to Kyoto." Shouzou said to her, making her smile and hug her father before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the idea Otou-san!" She said walking to the stairs to go to her room, leaving her father with a smile on his face. When she got to her room, she thought she would call Kazuto to tell him about it, inadvertently remembering her father's questions. She went and sat on the edge of her bed, grabbing a pillow before covering her face with it in an attempt to contain her embarrassment.

"Am I that bad of a liar…?" She whispered to herself after she lowered the pillow from her face, catching sight of her amusphere on her desk.

"I should visit Yui-chan! I haven't seen for since the day before yesterday…" She said as an ache to see her daughter formed in her heart. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her amusphere, laying on her bed before full diving by saying two words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, thank you guys for the support! Hopefully next time we celebrate 300 reviews! Also, if any of you guys watched the Tokyo Ghoul √A finale, do not worry! An OVA will come out soon about Arima! (Not Kaneki, sorry)**

**P.S-If this came out crappy, sorry but I wrote a psychology paper yesterday and my hands are cramping up so sorry about that.**


	61. Plans

**A/N: I'll make this brief since I'm practically collapsing on my laptop (really tired). THE DUB BUTCHERED SINON'S NAME! I JUST. I CAN'T. I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT THEY WERE THINKING WHEN THEY MADE IT. *screaming* I NEED TO BUY THE RIGHTS SO I CAN CHANGE IT!**

**Okay now that that is out of my system, read on if you please.**

* * *

><p>"Yui-chan looks so cute asleep." Asuna said as she moved the hair that her daughter had on her forehead, petting her head at the same time. Yui had her head on her mother's lap, her mouth forming a light smile as she was being petted.<p>

"She really likes to nap. When I logged on, she was asleep on the couch too." Kirito said as he lightly poked her cheek, both of them speaking very low to not wake her up.

"She might get that from you considering how much she sees you asleep." Asuna giggled, making his ears turn red.

"Hah… R-right…" He responded, Asuna giggling more when she noticed how his ears had changed color.

"A-Anyway, when do you think that you are free next week?" Kirito asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Y-Yeah, I'm free! Actually, my dad suggested that we could go somewhere…" She told him.

"That's good since I still hadn't thought of a place," he admitted as relieved smile forming on his face from her words, "what did he suggest?"

"You know about the snow sculptures that they made from the snow?"

"I think I heard about it briefly when Sugu turned on the TV before I full dived."

"Well there is going to be a small expo on the ones made nearby and he said that we should go see them since they were really impressive.."

"That sounds good! It's next week, right?"

"Yep! We can go the day before I have to go to Kyoto!" She said, smiling at him as he smiled back, the gears in his head turning.

'Perfect! I can give her the Christmas present there!' he thought as a weight lifted from the back of his mind, his smile brightening.

"Do you know where it's going to be at?" Kirito asked, trying to stop his face's urge to smile.

"It's pretty much in the halfway point between our houses so it's close." Asuna said as she put a finger to her chin, thinking about it. Kirito opened the his menu and accessed the browser that he used when he was doing homework online, opening the information of the expo and showed it to his in-game wife.

"I was right, it's at the halfway point at the big park there…" She trailed off when she saw the event that they had planned when the sun went down.

"Fireworks huh… That seems like it would be nice." Asuna said with a smile as she continued to read, reading the details on the event. Kirito couldn't help but stare at her instead of the screen as she saw the look of concentration she had. He noticed how her eyebrows furrows slightly, the way she bit her lip as her eyes scanned the words before her, and the way her light blue eyes were showing excitement at the thought of attending. Asuna felt his gaze and she turned, making him immediately turned away to look at the wall, his face turning bright red. Luckily, neither of them had to say anything to break the silence since the small yawn next to them broke it.

"Papa, Mama?" Yui said, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"A-Ah, did we wake you up Yui-chan?" Asuna asked as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. The young girl shook her head as she sat up, both of her parents relieved for that and for another reason.

for another reason.

"Why is Papa's face red?" Yui asked, making the relief that kirito felt to a 180 and walk out as he realized he didn't know what to say.

"H-He was thinking of something Liz said to him so it made him flustered." Asuna said to her, not wanting to saw that he was staring at her. Yui's eye caught the screen and saw the different images of the snow sculptures, Asuna pulling her in to her lap to get a better view of the images.

"They're really pretty." Yui said as she saw some of them shaped like famous landmarks from around the world.

"We'll make sure to take plenty of pictures for you." Kirito said as he put a hand on her head, making her smile.

'I can also get some pics of Asuna to give to her…' he thought as he smiled, the color in his face receding as he calmed down.

They continued to look at the pictures that they had set up on the site, many of them showing the artists still making them. Asuna was explaining to Yui that the things that the people were making were either from real places or something that was fictional when she felt a small weight on her shoulder. She turned and saw how Kirito had drifted off and had fallen asleep, his head falling to her shoulder. Asuna smiled and continued explaining to Yui about them, letting him sleep for a bit.

'They might have the habit of taking a lot of naps but I wouldn't want them any other way.' she thought as she heard Kirito's light breathing next to her as Yui smiled in her lap as she looked the pictures.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is late, and I'm really sorry! My schedule lately is really full (which is weird since I have no life) and I only had time to write this recently so I apologize for any mistakes and the possible writers block! Now please excuse me as I try not to collapse on my laptop again. Also, watch Love Live at your own risk. It's addictive. **


	62. Girl Talk

**A/N: Well… I'm dead tired. Started school again and I'm dying in class (AKA, falling asleep from the lack of sleep) Sorry if this badly written since I'm still sleep deprived. **

* * *

><p>A small ringing noise went off in Kirito's ear, making him snap his eyes open and jump, falling to the floor with a thump. Asuna and Yui looked at him sprawled on the floor, his face on the carpet before they started to laugh at what had happened.<p>

"K-Kirito-kun, are you okay?" Asuna asked as she saw that he wasn't moving from where he landed.

"I'm okay… Just wondering why the carpet seems to be softer than my bed…" he said to them, pushing himself up. He swiped his fingers down and opened his messages, checking who had disturbed his slumber.

"Su… Lyfa wants me to open the door since she's coming here." he said, walking over to the door to let in the blond sylph. He opened it just as the she landed in front of the door.

"I take it Recon left then?" he asked as he opened the door more for her to enter, her gladly entering as she shook off some of them virtual snow from her shoulder.

"H-He did. His parents picked him up a few minutes after you left to see Yui-chan." She said walking to the living room to where the others were, greeting Asuna and Yui.

"But you know, I came here to tell you mom want you to do something." She said as she took a seat next to Yui.

"Eh? What does she want me to do?" he asked her, his head slightly tilted to the left.

"She said that you have to be the one to clean the snow outside." She told him as she smiled, making him slump his shoulders a bit.

"I was just waiting for you two to throw that fastball... " he grumbled under his breath, Yui giving him a big hug.

"Papa can do it! Papa can do almost anything!" She said as she gave him a huge smile, making him return the gesture.

"Almost?" He asked his daughter, receiving a small giggle from her.

"You can't beat Mama." She said, making him nod in agreement, Asuna looking surprised about that since he was stronger than her.

"What? She's right." he said as he quickly hugged her too, kissing her cheek really quickly before getting up from the couch.

"Faster I clean away the snow, faster I can come back," he said to them, "I'll explain why she's right later but for now…" he said as he opened his menu and pushed the logout button, waving as he disappeared. Asuna sighed and leaned back on the couch, a slight smile playing her lips at the thought of him coming back soon.

"H-Hey Asuna-san… I was wondering if I could ask you for some… advice…" Lyfa said, trailing off as her face began to deepen its color at what she was thinking about.

"Advice about what Lyfa-chan?" she asked with a smile, happy that she was coming to her with her question.

"Well… Onii-chan pointed out that Christmas was nearing and I was just curious about what kind of gift is appropriate to get…" she said, who whole face now red. Asuna was a bit surprised by the question since she hadn't given it much thought on what's appropriate and what wasn't. Then something else occurred to her.

"I'm not really sure if I can answer that Lyfa-chan… This is going to be the first Christmas that Kirito-kun and I spent together so it's also the first that we exchange gifts." she said a bit sheepishly. Lyfa blinked a few times before another question came to mind.

"But when you guys were in SAO, didn't you spend it together?"

"No… I was busy training to raise my level to clear some dungeons and I don't know where Kirito-kun was…" she admitted, feeling regret that she hadn't gone looking for him that Christmas.

"Hmm… I guess that means you wouldn't know what kind of gift is appropriate… b-but you still have more experience than me! What kind of gift should I give to Nagata-kun?" Lyfa asked the older girl, her eyes doing a small puppy dog stare.

"W-Wouldn't getting him something that you automatically think he would like be good?" She said.

"That's true… but I still wouldn't have a general idea of what he would like…" she said, putting her hands to the sides of her head. Asuna was trying not to laugh since she'd seen Kirito do that exact same pose before when he was struggling with homework.

"I know what you mean. It's really hard to think up of something but once it comes to mind, you can't help but think it was stupid of you not to realize it before." Asuna said, smiling as she patted Lyfa's shoulder.

"Hopefully I'll find it soon. I don't want to have to freak out at the last minute… What did you get for my brother?" Lyfa asked curiously, "maybe I can get a general idea."

"Sorry but I'm not telling," Asuna said with a playful smile, looking at her daughter as she continued, "wouldn't want Papa finding out about it." she said, making Yui giggle.

"That's a good idea… If I knew, Onii-chan would somehow get it out of me." Lyfa said as she sighed.

"Maybe I should go looking at the mall tomorrow…" She said, another idea popping into her head.

"Asuna-san, would you go with me?" she asked, putting her hands together in a pleading motion. Asuna was startled that she would ask her to accompany her but smiled, remembering something that Lyfa had mentioned when they were at their home.

"Only if you can show me pictures of Kirito-kun when he was in middle school." Asuna said, making Lyfa smile.

"Done! I'll look for them later so that I can show them to you tomorrow!" She said, relieved that she would have the support of someone slightly more experienced in relationships to help her with this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I might have had too much fun writing this one. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**PS. I HEARD THAT YUUKI APPEARS IN LOST SONG. I NEED THIS VIDEO GAME NOW. **


	63. A Little Teasing

**A/N: I'll try to make this note short since I can barely type. We passed 110,000 views! And I changed my mind on the dub after seeing Sinon being her cute self again. **

* * *

><p>Asuna offered Lyfa some tea and some of the mochi from the tray that Kirito hadn't eaten, making the younger girl smile as she ate some of it.<p>

"Asuna-san you cook so well in-game and in real life!" the sylph complimented, making Asuna flustered at the unexpected compliment.

"T-Thank you Lyfa-chan! Although it did take a long time to learn how to replicate the taste of it online. I remember Kirito-kun was surprised what I showed him all the research I had done to make him some food." Asuna said, smiling at the fond memory she had.

"R-Research?" She asked, confused as to what she meant by it.

"Well in SAO, most of the flavors there were based on food from other cultures instead of Japan's food so I looked into so many things to make the food I made taste like the ones in the real world. I remember Kirito-kun saying that if I had sold how I made it, I could have been rich. Of course he changed his mind about it since he said that then it would have been impossible for him to get some." Asuna said, making Lyfa laugh.

"That sounds like my brother alright… speaking of him, I wonder what's taking him so long?"

* * *

><p>-Kazuto at the moment-<p>

Looking at the semi-clean sidewalk, Kazuto smiled when he realized he was almost done with the chore. He was about to continue when he heard the front door of his home open, Midori's head popping out.

"Kazuto don't forget about the driveway!" she said with a smile before retreating back into the warmth of the house. His mouth dropped when he heard her, looking to where the driveway once was before it was flooded with the snow.

'Just when I thought I was almost done...' he thought before sighing to himself, rushing to finish the sidewalk before moving on the clean the driveway that had more than twice the snow he was cleaning.

'So much for returning soon.' he thought as he pushed the snow shovel deeper into the white snow.

* * *

><p>"W-Well the snow did pile up a bit so I guess it'll take him longer." Asuna said, making a worried look appear on Lyfa's face.<p>

"I really hope that mom isn't making him clean ALL the snow… last time that happened he was stuck in bed the next day from staying outside for too long." she said, making Asuna's brows furrow slightly at the thought of him being sick for a while day.

"Well at least if Onii-chan gets sick this time, Asuna-san can care for him." Lyfa said as she plastered on an innocent smile, making the older girl blush.

"L-Lyfa-chan I thought you would be the one that wouldn't tease people!" Asuna said, Yui laughing in her lap as she saw her mother's red face in front of her.

"Sorry," she said as she was trying not to laugh, "I thought I'd give it a shot! Now I can see why my family does it… this is fun." she finished before continuing to laugh, Asuna smiling a bit at the young girl's actions.

"Then are you going to tease Recon now?" Asuna retaliated, making the blond's laughter slow down to an awkward one as she thought about it.

"Y-Yeah… I don't think I'm ready for that yet…" Lyfa responded quietly, making it hard for Asuna to not laugh when she saw the expression she was making. Asuna looked down and saw that her daughter had a questioning look on her face.

"What is it Yui-chan?" she asked her daughter, making her look up.

"Will I have to learn how to do that?" Yui asked, referring to the teasing. The question made Asuna smile and she hugged her daughter, earning her a giggle from the small girl.

"You don't have to. But if you do just remember to remain yourself." Asuna said, Yui smiling from her words before tilting her head to one side.

"Papa's coming back." She said, her smile doubling.

"A-Asuna-san can you please, not tell Onii-chan about our conversation? I don't want him to make fun of me later…"

'The last thing I need is for him to tease me about this after I had just talked about this with his gift...' Lyfa thought, seeing Asuna nod in agreement to her request, making what seemed like a load off her mind. The both turned when they saw the black haired boy appear right where he had disappeared earlier.

"I may have to stay in tomorrow." was the first thing he said as he rubbed his hands together.

"W-Why?" Asuna asked, a bit worried from the way he said that knowingly.

"You cleaned the driveway too?" Lyfa asked, receiving a nod from the spriggan.

"I never knew I could hate snow so much," He said as he sat back down to where he was before he left, Yui sitting with him which he liked since she was warm, "But it does have its upsides…"

"Like what?" Asuna and Lyfa asked him, making Asuna dread the answer slightly from the smile he made.

"Well the snow allows for precious memories with people like at a park." he said casually. Asuna bit the corner of her mouth to keep the urge to smile in check as she could feel the heat creep up to her face. Lyfa was confused about what it was he meant exactly but also wanted to know how to make reactions like that.

'Maybe I should ask mom later how to do that...' she thought, her boyfriend coming to mind when she thought about learning, making her entire face change color.

"I-I should go! I forgot that I have to go to Sylph territory and talk to Sakuya!" She said as she left before they could notice her face, making them wonder what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can barely type as I said before. I will see you guys next week! **


	64. Out Shopping

**A/N: Now that my arm is better and I can type normally, I hope this chapter comes out better than the last! And I hope I made up for it with the length!**

**P.S. Never try to write a chapter with one hand. The errors on it are TREMENDOUS. Grateful that spell check exists. **

* * *

><p><em>Thursday, December 17, 2025<em>

Asuna looked up at the digital clock built into the side of the building, seeing how she was a few minutes early. She was currently standing in front of the mall that she and Suguha had agreed on yesterday after logging off, waiting for the younger girl to arrive. Asuna fixed herself quickly from the run dash she made from the train station, making sure that her light blue blouse was looked okay and that her dark brown skirt wasn't ruffled as she pulled her dark red jacket closer to her form to keep her warm. When she finished, she saw a familiar figure running towards her, waving slightly as she neared.

"Asuna-san! I'm sorry that I'm late." Sugu said when she was in hearing range, breathless as she came to a stop on front of the older girl.

"It's okay Suguha-chan! I just got here myself so please just breath." Asuna said to her as she put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her as she heard the younger girl catching her breath, smoothing out the dark green dress and black jacket she had on.

"S-Still… I would have gotten here sooner but I was making sure that Onii-chan was okay before I left." Sugu said to her. Asuna wondered briefly if he was going to be okay but she knew that he probably was since Midori was with him.

* * *

><p>-Kazuto at the moment-<p>

"I think Sugu put too many blankets on me…" he said to himself as he tried to free himself from the layers he on him, failing as he only managed to tangle himself more into them. After a few minutes he gave up, falling back asleep instead with only his head popping out.

* * *

><p>Asuna and Sugu walked inside the mall, seeing many Christmas decorations and small pine trees scattered throughout the place. They went to one of smaller stores first, knowing that the bigger ones would be packed with people.<p>

"Okay so I know that clothes are automatically out of the question for numerous reasons." Sugu said to Asuna when they go to the men's section of the store.

"Why is that?" Asuna asked, confused at the 'numerous' part.

"Well… for one thing I don't know his size," she said sheepishly, "and two, I want to give him something that doesn't seem like a backup gift or something along those lines." Asuna nodded, understanding the first reason better than the second.

"Now that I think about it… What kind of gifts do couples give each other?" Sugu said unknowingly out loud as she saw that different things spread throughout the store.

"Something they think the other person would love." Asuna answered with a smile, making Sugu jump slightly.

"Y-Yeah…" Sugu agreed, noticing the happy smile on Asuna's face from saying that.

"Asuna-san, what has Onii-chan given you in the past?" Sugu asked when they looked at some small cute stuffed animals and anime merch. Asuna immediately went red, her ears matching the dark shade of her jacket.

"W-Well… Kirito-kun in the summer gave me a bracelet and a bouquet of flowers…"**(1)** she said, unconsciously moving her hand to the bracelet she had on. Sugu noticed and saw how it was actually a perfect gift for Asuna, whose face only deepened in color when she finished her sentence.

'He must have known it would be perfect of her when he saw it.' she thought, seeing how Asuna looked at it and smiled. Sugu smiled and patted her cheeks, trying to get positive.

"Thank you Asuna-san." Sugu said, making Asuna confused but nodded anyway when she saw how Sugu's determination was renewed.

"How about you start with what he likes? From there you can just see if there's anything related that pops out to you." Asuna suggested.

'I swear she's too good for my brother sometimes...' Sugu thought as she nodded at Asuna, who Sugu was thinking was like an angel at this point.

"Well he really likes technology…"

"Then we can start at the electronic section." Asuna said as she grabbed the younger girl's hand and dragged her there. When they got there, they looked at many things that was on display but didn't really understand what it was they were looking at. Asuna was confused as to what some newer things did despite being made by her father's company.

'I'm sure dad told me about these things...' she thought as she put it back down, Sugu looking just as confused as she did.

"I didn't think things would be this hard." Sugu said as she stretched her arms up,the two of them walking in the direction of the next section of the store.

"I didn't think that I would regret not fully listening to my dad about his work." Asuna said, slightly down at the face that she could have helped if she had. Then a thought came to her.

"Suguha-chan, did we haven't checked VRMMO section, have we?" Asuna thought, making Sugu stop in her tracks.

"Why didn't I think of that!?" she said as she facepalmed at herself, "Asuna-san, you're a genius!"

"N-No more like I feel stupid for not thinking of it until now as well…" She said, this time Sugu pulling her away. When they saw the games, they saw how there were very few that they recognized, having heard of some from the MMO stream they sometimes watched in the couple's home.

"This is the game that Shino-san plays right? Gun Gale Online?" Sugu asked when she saw it in the popular section next to ALO and some bug game.

"That's right! I hear that it's challenging since the stats advantages can always be swayed to one side or another." Asuna said, remembering the small explanation Shino and Kazuto had given her.

'I wonder if Nagata-kun would...' before she could finish her though, Sugu felt like she had an epiphany. Sugu immediately picked up that box, surprising Asuna.

"I think Nagata-kun would like this. He likes to challenge himself." Sugu said with a smile, Asuna happy that she found something.

"Good! Now that you have your gift for him, there's something else that we have to fine for you." Asuna said, making Sugu confused.

"W-What's that?"

"You clothes! You have to make sure you look your best when you give him your gift." Asuna said, dragging Sugu to another section of the store.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So to the people that keep sending me messages on Meeting the Brother… Just know that on a scale of one to five on how sorry I am, I'M LIKE A 50+ RIGHT NOW. I've been trying to take a lot of exams and retakes to have good scores for when I graduate next year so I apologize! I AM writing it but it's been slow on the progress since I'm writing other stories to possibly upload so sorry! **

**(1)- Refers to one of my other fanfics, Something Special.**


	65. Shopping Worries

**A/N: I have no idea why I had such a hard time writing this. I literally had it planned out in my head. **

* * *

><p>Asuna quickly pulled Sugu to the clothing section of the store, making the younger girl blush at the words the older girl had told her.<p>

'I know that would make Nagata-kun really happy… but the thought of actually putting on cute clothes just for him is really embarrassing somehow!' Sugu thought as Asuna let go of her hand, having reached their destination and began walking to the women's section.

"I-I'm pretty sure that I don't have to dress up, d-do I?" Sugu said, hoping that the older girl would just let it slide.

"Nope! You have to make sure to make his jaw drop!" Asuna said, making Sugu's face turn a darker shade of red.

"I think my brother is rubbing off on you Asuna-san…" Sugu said, making a nervous laugh come out of Asuna.

"Maybe since we spend a lot of time together but at the same time," Asuna turned around to look at the short haired girl, making a smile that looked similar to Rika's, "don't you want to see him flustered?"

"My brother is DEFINITELY not a good influence on you." Sugu concluded, making Asuna pout a bit.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around since I'm older?" She said, Sugu laughing when she saw her face.

"It is! You both are either good or terrible influences on each other!" Sugu said, laughing more when Asuna's pout turned into a sulk before she sighed in defeat.

"I guess that's true… Although I wish that the 'terrible influence' part wasn't true…" She said as they finally walked into the right section of the store. They began to look through the different clothes throughout the section, looking for one that seemed to pop out to be perfect to bring a priceless face to her boyfriend. They saw a certain type of outfit that automatically made both of their faces red to their ears.

"No." they both said at the same time, practically throwing the outfit back where they found it before walking to away with red faces.

"What is an outfit that would make him flustered…?" Sugu asked as she looked through the different skirts that were for sale.

"Is there a color he specifically likes? Or do you want to dress in something festive?" Asuna asked her back.

"Well… I know he likes dark green…" She mumbled, her cheeks red when she realized something.

'Maybe that's why he's always happy to see me in my casual clothes online…'

"Well that fits in with the season so it shouldn't be too hard to find something!" Asuna said as she looked through some blouses, bringing a question to Sugu's mind.

"Does Asuna-san know what outfit it takes to get Onii-chan flustered?" Asuna thought back to the first time she truly saw him flustered from what she wore but decided against that since it wasn't really appropriate to tell his little sister. She settled for the other option.

"When I dress up in black colored clothes, Kirito-kun gets really tongue tied. He told me one time that he was too embarrassed to admit that when we met up one time in SAO that he liked the clothes I had on." Asuna said before laughing, Sugu laughing along side her.

"Does that mean that if Onii-chan dresses up in white, you'll like it?" Sugu asked, making Asuna laugh harder.

"Kirito-kun has sweared to never get near that color again after the last time… I couldn't stop laughing when I'd seen the contrast of him with his usual dark colors." Asuna said, making Sugu surprised since she hadn't even seen her brother in an light color.

"And suddenly I know what I'm buying for him for Christmas." Sugu said, making a mental note of it. Asuna laughed more, and Sugu suddenly understood why her brother was always trying to get her to smile since it was like opening a window in a stuffy room.

"Hey, how about this?" Asuna asked the younger girl as she held up a blouse, making another surprised look to cross the girl's face. The blouse was a pine green, somewhat see through with buttons leading only halfway down the shirt, but it was perfect to Sugu from how it just seem to shine for her.

"A-Asuna-san that's perfect!" She beamed, making the older of the two relieved that she had liked it.

"That's good! I probably would have missed it if I hadn't focused on green," Asuna said, the relief in her voice evident, "now we just have to find you a skirt or some pants…"

"I-I think a skirt…" Sugu said, her ears slightly red. She wanted to seem more feminine than her usual tomboyish self.

"A skirt it is!" Asuna said, the both of them walking to where the skirts were set up. They both looked through different parts, rejecting different styles of skirts or the colors that they had. When judging some of them, they found a skirt that had about as much cloth as undergarments had.

"NO!" they both said as she practically buried it with the rest of the rejected clothes they had.

"W-What kind of clothes do the sell here!?" Asuna said mostly to herself as she tried not to show how embarrassed she was, ultimately failing as Sugu smiled from how she got. She was about to give up on the pile she was looking at, almost moving to the next one when she saw something that was just in her strike zone.

"Asuna-san how about this one?" Sugu asked, holding up a dark brown waist high skirt that would just barely reach her knees, buttons on the side that had different designs on it.

"That would look really cute with the blouse!" Asuna said, making Sugu relieved that they both liked it. They quickly gathered up their things, going to pay at the cashier of the store.

"When we finish paying we can go get something to eat of you want! I need to hold up my end of the bargain." Sugu said, Asuna turning to look at her quickly.

"You actually brought them!?" she asked, the younger girl nodding. Asuna smiled and laughed.

"Alright, well eat afterwards. But for now, you're next in line Suguha-chan." She said, making her panic as she quickly stepped forward to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to thank really quick the person who added me to another community! Thanks for the support! Also, sorry if this is bad but I don't go out shopping much... **


	66. Some Photos

Asuna and Sugu sat down at an empty part of the mall's food court after having ordered their food. When they finished their meal, Sugu took out a small yellow envelope, the contents of it already making Asuna want to giggle.

"I will admit that some of them are probably a huge invasion of privacy but since they are HILARIOUS and I'm his little sister, he won't mind… much." Sugu said as she passed the envelope to the older girl.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?" Asuna asked, Sugu practically blinded by how much concern she was showing.

"I'm sure! And if I do, Onii-chan knows that he can't beat me and my shinai." Sugu said, the both of them laughing since they knew it was true. Asuna put her tray that previously had her food on to the side, wanting to see the contents of the envelope. When she opened it, she saw how there was quite a handful of pictures. When she saw the first one, she felt like she needed a few seconds to process what she was seeing. She saw a boy in a black middle school uniform who looked very similar to the Kazuto she had met back on the first floor of SAO but she couldn't believe the difference that there was.

"H-How old was Kirito-kun in this photo?" She asked, making Sugu separate from her drink to answer.

"Hmm… I think he just turned thirteen in that picture." She said, turning back to her drink as she tried to discreetly answer the text messages she had from her boyfriend.

'THIRTEEN!?' Asuna thought when she continued to look at the picture, seeing how Kazuto's face was so babyfaced. 'He looks so adorable... ' She thought, wondering how he managed to get rid of the look in a year before entering SAO. She changed to the next photo and had to cover her mouth from the explosive laughter that was threatening to come out from what she saw. Sugu leaned over to see what picture that Asuna was on, close to spitting out her drink when she saw it.

"T-That's one of my favorites… I can't believe I forgot that happened…" Sugu said as she coughed slightly from her drink. Asuna scanned the picture but she still couldn't believe what she saw, Kazuto with his hair grown out to his shoulders, almost looking like a girl.

"H-He almost looks like his GGO avatar…" Asuna said, giggling as she did. The next photo was almost exactly the same, except that it had Midori tying up Kazuto's long bangs while a young Sugu was laughing on the floor behind them. The older girl couldn't contain her laughter anymore and let it out, attracting the attention of many of the customers. Sugu looked over again, careful not to have some of her drink, and started laughing along with the older girl.

"THAT is my favorite one! My mom had that hidden since she was worried that Onii-chan would find it." Sugu said, wiping away the tears that clung to the edge of her eyes.

"Kirito-kun doesn't know about this picture?" Asuna asked, Sugu nodding.

"If he did, he would go to any lengths to make sure it was utterly destroyed. It's a good thing that dad was the one that took it since if mom had taken it, Onii-chan would have found it in no time." Sugu said, going back to drinking from her cup while Asuna continued looking through the photos. She found one that she especially liked out of all of them, one of Kazuto that was of him sleeping on the floor of the dojo while he was cleaning it.

'So he has always had that cute face while he sleeps…' Asuna thought, smiling down at the picture. The next picture was of him getting beat in kendo, him faced down on the floor while Sugu hovered over him with a panicked look on her face.

"I-If you got to the kendo picture… that was mostly an accident…" Sugu said while slightly covering her face with the cup she had.

"Mostly!?" Asuna asked, making Sugu's ears turn red.

"He thought he'd might try kendo again so we tested it and… let's just say he stayed further away from the dojo after that happened…" She said, turning away while Asuna began giggling to herself. She flipped to the last picture that in the pile and almost panicked by what she saw.

"Last one is a bonus for helping me." Sugu said with a smile.

"Kirito-kun is going to be mad if he find out... I'll make sure to hide these well." Asuna said as she inspected the last image, trying not to squeal from how cute it was. It was Kazuto when he was small, toddler sized, playing next to the pond that was in the Kirigaya backyard with Sugu behind him, trying to put a stag beetle on Kazuto head.

'I take it back, this now my favorite.' Asuna thought since she could see how innocent Kazuto was like as he looked towards the camera with a cute toothless smile.

"Thank you Suguha-chan!" Asuna said with a smile, Sugu waving it off.

"I should thank you! It would have taken me forever to find something for Nagata-kun. Not to mention the clothes you helped me pick out as well… So don't sweat it!" Sugu told the older girl. They quickly cleaned up the area they ate at, throwing away the trash they had before they began to walk out of the mall.

"I'll have to make sure to hide these well… I wouldn't want Kirito-kun finding these…" Asuna said as she finally stored the pictures in her bag.

"Hide them in some books?"

"I reads them sometimes... "

"Tape them under your desk!"

"That's… actually a good idea." Asuna said, wondering if their maid would find them if she stuck them under there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we passed 120,000 views! We also passed 300 reviews! I would thank the person but unfortunately, they are a Guest so I can't name them… If you know who you are, thanks for being my 300th reviewer! **

**Also, they released the cover art for the latest DVD for season 2 and I cried a bit when I saw it since it had Yuuki on it… It's so perfect. **


	67. Shopping and Puns

**A/N: WARNING- BAD PUNS AHEAD.**

* * *

><p>As Asuna and Sugu were leaving the mall, they didn't notice that two people they were very familiar with were also in the building.<p>

"Liz-san, why did you wait till now to do Christmas shopping?" the small twin tailed girl asked as she looked up to see the sheepish smile the short haired girl had on.

"Y-You see about that… I was trying to focus on all the weapons I had in demand at my shop so I sorta forgot…" She responded, looking away when she saw the glare the short girl was giving her.

"A-At least I remembered! It's not like I'm just doing it the week of it!"

"You're still doing it the week before! That's close enough!" Keiko scolded, making Rika shrink back slightly despite being the older of the two.

"At least you have time before you have to give them to your family." Keiko said, making Rika sigh in relief.

"So glad that my family went to the countryside to see my other family member… They gave me some extra time…" Rika said, making Keiko sigh from how laid back she was being.

"I hope you at least know what to get for your family." the smaller girl asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"I usually just get them clothes since it's easiest!" Rika said, almost making Keiko facepalm from it.

'Why aren't I surprised?' she thought as they walked into a small clothing store. Keiko couldn't help but be in awe at all of the outfits on display that she thought were cute. When she turned back to look at Rika after a few seconds, she saw how she already had a semi large pile of clothes in her hands.

"L-Liz-san… Do you even know what you are grabbing anymore?" She asked when Liz walked back over to her.

"Christmas gifts."

"No, I know that but… why do you already have a big pile? We've only been in the store for 6 minutes…" She said, making Rika look at the nearby digital clock on the store's wall.

"That means we have extra time to goof off! I just need to pick out a gift for my father!" Rika said, making Keiko realize something.

'She's one of those people that can just SEE what's the right gift for people.' she thought as Rika hummed happily to herself as she looked through more of the store's merchandise. Since she saw that Rika had a good sense of picking things out, she thought she'd take the time to look for an outfit for a Christmas party she was going to attend with her family. While looking she didn't notice that Rika had snuck up behind her, holding something that Keiko didn't expect considering the season until she felt it on top of her head.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked after the older girl had placed the headband on her head.

"Nothing much! Just thought this'd look cute on you!" Rika said as she turned Keiko around to face the mirror nearby. What she saw on her head was a pair of light brown cat ears, the color close enough to the shade of her actual hair that she almost looked identical to her avatar except for the color of her eyes.

"Where did you even get this!?" Keiko asked as she touched one of the ears, thinking how strange it was to have them up there and not being able to feel them.

"Well I saw them over there with some Christmas decorations and-"

"What are cat ears doing with Christmas decorations!?" She asked, finally removing the headband before any of the other customers in the store saw her with them on.

"You can use them as a surprise for someone! Dress as Santa with them? Oh! Cat burgler!" She said before laughing at her own bad pun, Keiko facepalming for real this time.

"Liz-san… You might have humor that's worse than Klein-san…" Keiko said, making her gasp in a jokingly exaggerated manner.

"My jokes are just purr-fect!" She said, doubling over in laughter as soon as the bad pun escaped her lips. When she raised her head, she noticed how Keiko wasn't around her anymore, seeing her a few feet away in a different section instead.

"Hey! You didn't have to walk away! And you have to admit that that was perfectly timed!" Rika said as she rejoined the twin tailed girl, making her sigh.

"I suppose I can at least say that…"

"I know right! There you go showing some paw-sitivity!" She said, having to lean against the nearby wall to keep herself from falling this time from the force of her laughter. When she looked back up, she saw that Keiko was heading towards the exit of the store.

"O-Okay okay! I'll stop making bad jokes! I'm sorry!" She said, pulling on Keiko's sweater to get her to stop walking away.

"Promise!?" She asked.

"Yes yes! I promise!" Rika said, her eyes showing how she was telling the truth.

"Fine… Let's just go find the rest of our things." Keiko said, walking back to where they were looking. Rika helped Keiko look for some clothes for her party, the younger girl happy that Rika was good at picking out things that suited people.

"All of it looks really cute Liz-san!" Keiko said as she looked over the clothes again as they stood in line to purchase their things, making Rika smile as she puffed up her chest from pride.

"Well it all suits you! I still wish you got the cat ears thou-"

"I am not getting those."

"Is it because you already have some online?"

"O-Online it's normal! In real life it's embarrassing… How come you don't wear them!?" She asked, making Liz confused for a second.

"Would those look good…?" Rika wondered aloud, making Keiko realize another thing.

'She's good at seeing what suits everyone but herself…' She thought before stepping up to pay for her things. As they were leaving the store, Keiko had a smile on her face and Rika noticed this.

"Feel better?" Rika asked, receiving a nod in return.

"That's good!I paw-fer when you're feline better!" She said, almost falling to the floor from her laughter as Keiko walked away with her bag.

'Worth it.' Rika thought as she tried to breathe properly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I find it a bit sad that I was laughing at the cat jokes… I mean… I WROTE THIS. I'M STILL LAUGHING ACTUALLY. QUEEN OF BAD PUNS, I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK SO MAKE SURE TO BUY YOUR TICKETS!**

**I'll let myself out now.**


	68. More Puns

**A/N: I'd like to start by apologizing for the hiatus that I have been on. It was a tough choice but I chose to put this aside for a while to make sure I could handle my upcoming responsibilities so again, I'm sorry! (I'll explain more at the bottom) I hope I can make it up with the new stories I will be uploading soon. Be warned, they are not for Sword Art Online. I've gone so deep into Idol Hell (Love Live!) that I've started to write fanfiction for it. **

* * *

><p>After the shopping ended, Keiko went home while Rika went to the Dicey cafe. When she walked in the nearly empty cafe, she was greeted by its owner and one of its usual patrons Ryoutarou, better known as Klein. <strong>(I'm still going to call him Klein.)<strong>

"Liz, what brings you by?" the owner asked, a smile on face.

"I was about to go home when I thought I'd stop by for something to drink! I need some coffee after shopping for so long." Rika said as she plopped down next to Klein.

"Must be nice to be able to go out…" Klein said before chugging the rest of his drink.

"Are you still working?" Andrew asked as he poured the red head a new drink.

"Yeah… I thought that it would be a piece of cake since there's not a lot of people working but apparently that means that more work gets dumped on you." he said, laying his head on the counter. Rika reached over and patted his head.

"Why are you working? I thought you got on your vacation a few days ago."

"I was! But then I thought that it would be a good idea to get some extra money since I might need to buy some extra gifts for family back home…" Klein said, chugging the rest of his drink when he raised his head. Andrew brought up the bottle to refill Klein's glass, Rika seeing how it was a bottle of pop rather than alcohol like she initially thought.

"Do you want see something that will make you feel better?" Rika asked, a mischievous look showing in her eyes. Klein, who didn't even bother to look on her, nodded while Andrew shook his head and sighed at the two.

"Okay! Close your eyes!" She said, Klein complying and dropping his head on the table with the thump.

_Didn't mean like that but oh well! _Rika thought as she turned to look at Andrew, his senses telling him to run away but he owned the place. She motioned to him to lean forward, Andrew sighing as he did, feeling something soft and fluffy being placed on his head. He reached up and felt a triangle on his head, making him raise an eyebrow at the girl, who only responded with a grin.

"Raise your head!" Rika said, patting Klein on the back as she said that. Klein looked up and almost dropped his drink, having to place it on the table before laughing. Andrew, curious as to what was making him laugh, reached up and took off what Rika place on his head. What he saw made him crack up as soon as he recognized it.

"Why are you even carrying these?" Andrew said, referring to the cat ears that were in his hand.

"I found them at the mall! I thought that they would be a good buy. And uh, don't tell Silica that I bought them. She'll kill me if she finds out I did."

"W-Why would she?" Klein said after he finally stopped laughing.

"I may or may not have been making a lot of bad cat puns." She said, drinking a bit of the drink just placed before her.

"Knowing you, those must have been some pretty bad puns to get her to want to kill you."

"They weren't that bad! I thought that that they were good…" Rika muttered, oblivious to the fact that Klein had now put the cat ears on himself until she was about to take a sip from her drink.

"How do I look?"

"Purr-fect." She responded, automatically cracking up. Andrew automatically knew why Keiko had felt the way that she did since the puns were really bad.

"Liz why?"

"Why? Because you look nyamazing!" She said, automatically, practically falling out of her chair. Klein put his head back on the table, his shoulder shaking slightly. Andrew had a hard time figuring out which of the two was laughing or crying from the pun. That is to say, until he heard Klein repeat 'nyamazing' with a wheeze of a laugh following after.

_Why am I not surprised that he finds that funny!? _He thought as he began to clean the glasses, leaving the to customers to laugh away in their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Explanation time! So I'm graduating high school this year and what does that mean? College applications! I had all of my time invested in writing essays and putting the finishing touches on my essays (sometimes up to 2 am writing) and because of this, I was really conflicted on whether I should try to do both but I knew I couldn't add to my workload. I'm really sorry that it has taken me so long to put an update or story but I just turned in my applications yesterday so I hope I can get back on track! **

**P.S- Happy Birthday to the reviewer who's birthday it was. **

**P.S.S- Not sorry about cat puns.**

**P.S.S- Sorry it's short. I promise it will be longer next time!**


End file.
